RP Lemon Compedium
by Yuji23
Summary: A collection of ERPs I do in my spare time, simply because I've been too lazy to write anything by myself. All League related, let me know if you enjoy and I'll continue to post them.
1. Yasuo x Nidalee

**So hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't be uploading recently. Basically, I've kind of lost the motivation to write many things and it's hard to get that back what with it being exam season and everything. I have however been doing a lot of RPing recently (Mainly ERP tbh) and as such my smut writing has gotten a lot better. Honestly, to me it feels so much more rewarding to write in an RP, because you get instant feedback and they help you to move the story along too. As such all of my writing power has gone into that recently and I haven't been continuing with my stories.**

 **Anyway, I thought you guys might like to read some of what I did. This is just an experiment, thought I'd post one of the RPs I did and see if you guys like it. It may feel a little wierd to read, as it will jump between perspectives and writing styles a bit, but if you enjoy it let me know and I'll publish some more of them for you guys. Honestly it's the only way I can see me still uploading to here at the moment.**

 **Cheers Guys**

 **Yuji**

 **PS. I wrote the Yasuo part of this RP**

* * *

" _God this place is so fucking hot"_ Yasuo moaned to himself as he waded through the thick undergrowth of the Kumumgu Jungle. The heat may have been comparable to that of the hot Ionian Summers that he enjoyed so dearly, but humidity had a wonderful ability to make things that little bit shittier.

That and the flies. He grunted as he slapped his neck, crushing another one of the wretched mosquitos as it attempted to gourge itself on his blood. His entire body itched as the numerous bites enraged in the sweltering heat, driving him crazy as he resisted the urge to scratch them. He had been trying to navigate his way through this accursed place for almost two days now, and no matter how far he travelled there seemed to be no end to the undergrowth.

"Fucking hell!" he screamed with impatience, as he swung his blade like a machete through the thick plants that covered the Jungle floor. "I REALLY wish I could just find a path out of this hellhole!". With that last sentence, he let out a blast of wind, cutting through the foliage for a good 20 feet before it was dispersed. Breathing deeply he sighed, sitting down on one of the fallen logs that had succumbed to his tempest. " _What am I even doing here?"_ he thought to himself.

 _...?_ Nidalee's ears perked up and she turned her head as she heard the unmistakable exasperated groans of a human, evidently unaccustomed to the jungle. Visitors were rare here, very rare.

To the north were the deserts. Sand was too merciful a substance, the ground was a thin coating of crushed rock that had a nasty tendency to heat up on the slightest bit of sun exposure.

Past that, one would reach Nidalee's very own home: the jungle. The jungle. Some of the scariest, most dangerous predators of Runeterra roamed freely here - that is, they would if they didn't have to tear down thick foliage wherever they went. Snakes with venom that could kill what armies couldn't, bugs who carried viruses that couldn't be studied due to their risk.

Yes, the only person who could possibly survive the journey here was powerful indeed. Yet, they were so... domestic. Nidalee was disappointed in such a person who could survive the harshest of adversity but still grumbled at the mild inconveniences of the bugs that flew around as bait for the birds that flew around as bait for... many worse predators.

However, more than this mysterious figure disappointed her, he intrigued her. She crept up behind him, lagging some dozen meters behind. She grunted and narrowed her eyes in disdain as he wreaked havoc on her own, defenseless, innocent home simply out of irritation. Hopefully, it was drowned out by the ruthless gust.

Reaching down to the bamboo flask at his hip, he shook it slightly before bringing it greedily to his lips. As he feared, nothing but drops were left in the container, and even those were of a questionable source. The last pool he had visited looked stale and stagnant, but he had little option to be picky. With the last of the foul water gone, he wouldn't last long in such a climate.

Rising quickly from his seat, he searched desperately down the path he had created, smiling in relief as he saw pawprints in the moist earth leading further into the jungle. Though he was no hunter, he knew enough that the animals who lived here must need water too, and hopefully some from a clean source. With new found determination, he set off down the trail, his feet leaving the ground briefly with each step as he set off in search of the creature's lair

Nidalee watched in utter shock as the person telegraphed their intentions perfectly and left for water. In her shock, she even forgot to prowl through the cover of the brush, and walked, weight low, through the full length of the path that the man had decimated.

At his increased speed, it didn't take long for him to reach a clearing, the sound of rushing water one of sweet joy as he soaked in his surroundings. Before him stood a great cliff face, separating two layers of the jungle by a good 40 feet of solid rock. From the many jagged edges, Yasuo imagined he could climb it if needs be, but for now his eyes focused on his prize before him.

Water toppled from above the clifftop, cascading down its rocky face before gathering in the large basin beneath to continue its journey into the river beyond. Despite his usual cautious attitude, heat, thirst and tiredness had worn the Samurai down over these past days, and he quickly began to disrobe before throwing himself into the pool. The cool water was a welcome relief to his tired body, and from the strength of the flow it seemed safe to drink.

Not wanting to get swept downstream, he relaxed in the shallower edges of the pool, cupping fresh water into his hand while drinking it desperately, losing track of his surroundings as he indulged in this moment of relief.(edited)

Still bitter and wanting some form of revenge, Nidalee rushed past him, her footsteps only a fading rustle. She hopped and pounced through her rough jungle home, eventually reaching the end of the very stream that he was rushing towards, only a few dozen meters down. However, before she could enact revenge, she sniffed her wrist.

She crinkled her nose and lowered her brow in distaste - sweat had left her body too smelly, easily detectable.

Thus, she grabbed for the thin fur that narrowly guarded her tan, voluminous breasts and behind and slid them from her body. She stepped to the crystal clear pool and gingerly slid herself into the water, the brightly colored floor below it covered in exotic gemstones that curiously refracted the light that reached them. She tugged from her hair a small piece of dried sinew she used as a hairband, placing it with the rest of her clothes. She slid completely into the water, submerging all of what she could until she floated almost on her back, her muscular body slightly too dense if not for the plump breasts that had only bright pink areolae exposed to the air of the surface. Bringing her face once again to the surface, she sighed in relief. The temperature of the water was cold, and reinvigorated her mind, accelerated her reflexes.

After a short while, Yasuo could feel his strength and senses return to him. Dehydration it seemed was as dangerous as any of the wild fauna or poisonous creatures that plagued this Jungle. He sighed again, brushing his long messy hair from his eyes. He should probably cut it shorter, for practicality sake if nothing else, but he had been hesitant. The long hair was a tradition of those that served as warriors in Ionia, and though that life had been taken from him, a part of him wasn't quite ready to give it up just yet.

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he quickly turned to face the source of the noise. Greeted by nothing more than the looming darkness of the jungle beyond, he felt more and more uneasy as his senses readjusted themselves. He was used to the constant feeling of being hunted, but in a place like this he was nervous as to who or what might be watching him from the shadows.

He carefully emerged from the water, water dripping from his well toned body as he gathered his hastily discarded apparel. The many scars that painted his skin were joined by a multitude of fresh cuts and scrapes from the local plantlife as well as the angry red marks of the many insects that had preyed on the Ionian warrior. As he attempted to dry himself in the humid air, he filled his water containers, pondering his next move. He examined the river flowing out beyond the pool, noticing a distinctive shine emanating from the river bed. Rivers rarely ran straight, but they had to lead to the ocean eventually, and as this stage he would take any chance he could get to escape from this place

Nidalee sat up in the pool, her chest once more bouncing due to the sudden movement. She sat on the edge of the pool, eyes lightly shut. There were few places that she let her guard down, and this was one of them.

Dressing quickly, Yasuo gathered his few possessions and set off down the river, deciding to leave his shirt off due to the intense heat. Now that he was functioning again, he noticed the brush around the pool had been disturbed recently. Most likely the animal he had heard earlier, or perhaps the path of the creature whose tracks had lead him here in the first place. Either way, the trail continued along the river and into the distance, and with intentions of heading that way anyway Yasuo followed them with curiosity, eager to find out what sort of creature left the tracks that may have saved his life.

As he followed, the tracks slowly began to change. Where before they were that of a large cat, they began to slowly morph towards that of a person, the four legged stride replaced by that of a two legged sprint. Confused, Yasuo slowed as he reached the river bank, the sound of splashing audible from the undergrowth as he approached. Cautiously he peered from the brush, expecting to see the predator that he had been chasing.

What greeted him instead was a very different site. A dark tanned woman lay bathing in the water, distinctive tan lines covered her smooth skin almost like tiger stripes, accentuating her ample curves that were teased at from below the water line. She seemed to be unaware of his presence, enjoying the cool river water as he had done just a short while ago, and the Samurai stood mesmerised as he watched the exoctic beauty.

A sharp snap grabbed his attention as he overstepped, breaking one of the nearby branches that littered the jungle floor. With quick reactions, he ducked into the foliage, hopefully out of site of the woman before she turned to discover the source of the noise.

Nidalee's head swung towards the sound of the step, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She swam to the opposite side of the pool, pulling herself out on the slick, mossy rocks. She slowly stepped towards the undergrowth, waist low. "I know you're there." She spoke one of her rare complete sentences, apparently forgetting that she was still completely uncovered.

Realising his cover had be blown, Yasuo stood up slowly, rubbing his his arm where he had landed awkwardly on a rock. Fortunately it didn't seem broken, and his gaze quickly moved up to the woman who had now emerged from the water.

"Hey look, I wasn't here to peep or anything before you-" He stopped, his eyes fixed on the fully naked form of the woman, her firm breasts rising and falling slowly with each breath. He stuttered for a moment, before quickly turning his head to the side, making sure to keep her in the corner of his eye in case she tried anything.

"I mean, I was just, you know, there were some tracks that looked like a wild animal, and they lead here, and…" His words caught in his throat as he resisted the urge to look over her incredibly sexy body again.

"I'm sorry, I'll be on my way…"

As she felt the gaze upon her, Nidalee looked down, only to see that her usual coverings weren't there, exposing her entire body. Her face darkened with blush and she looked down at the man, infuriated. "If you're leaving, I'll still beat that out of your head." She spoke coldly, a scary smile on her face as she bent over and grabbed a rock.

"Beat it out of me? Hmm, you can try!" With a quick flash of steel Yasuo stood with blade in hand, staring down at the amazon with utmost focus. Any hint of his past hesitation was gone as he stared the woman down.

"I have no intention of hurting you lady, but I'm warning you that many others before you have tried to take me down, and I'm still standing."

Immediately upon seeing the glint of metal, Nidalee jumped up into the tree above them, hanging from the crooked, warped wood of the branches. Baring her teeth, she swung to the stranger's back, falling behind him with the rock still in hand.

" _Shit!"_ Yasuo thought to himself, surprised by the woman's speed. He turned quickly and with his quick reactions he managed to block the rock with a loud clang. He could feel his blade reverberate as the stone made contact with the metal, sending shockwaves into his arm. The narrow steel blade was designed for swift strikes and parrying, not for blocking heavy rocks and he knew that if he continued to block like this his blade would surely break.

Not wanting to hurt her, Yasuo adopted a defensive stance backing off slowly. With great speed the woman attacked again, lunging at him with the stone in hand. Once again he was forced to block, the clash even louder as he saw a small crack form in his blade. With a last attempt, he grabbed the woman's arm, attempting to stop her. She growled menacingly before launching a surprise kick to the chest, knocking Yasuo to the ground. As he landed, his head hit the floor hard, and he found himself drifting from consciousness.

" _Not like this…"_ He thought as he saw the woman standing over him, the underside of her beautiful breasts the last thing he saw as his world faded to black.

"You have no place here." She spoke coldly, not even taking the care to take him with her. _"The predators will get him."_ She thought to herself. Her bitter expression significantly dampened the surroundings of bright green that surrounded her. Once more she stepped into the pristine pool of water, her voluminous behind having trouble situating itself on any of the underwater outcroppings.

Yasuo groaned as he regained consciousness a few minutes later, rubbing the back of his head as he felt a small amount of blood seeping forth. " _Could of been a lot worse I guess"_ he thought to himself, looking around to see the woman once again relaxing in the pool. His head was still spinning from the blow, but he was well enough to sit up, looking over the smooth skin of the woman's back as her dark brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders.

"You're a real piece of work you know that? You could've killed me you know?" He exclaimed, making a visible effort not to stare at the woman. As beautiful as she was, it wasn't worth another blow to the head over.

Nidalee took care to avoid turning around, so that she didn't grant another lucky glimpse to the pervert. "...You're already awake? And confronting me again? Choose your battles." The words came out nearly as a purr, her voice deep and rolling. _Do I have to do the same thing again?_ She feared, as she'd definitely have to go farther the next time.

Confronting? Look no, I'm sorry I peeped on your bath time Lady but I had no intention of doing you any harm." Yasuo explained slowly, making sure not to move too quickly in case the concussion was worse than he thought. "I was just trying to find a way of this Jungle, I honestly didn't expect to find anyone else here, certainly not a woman as beautiful as yourself." He chose his words carefully, not wanting another rock to the skull anytime soon.

"I'm Yasuo by the way." He gave his best grin, trying his best to soothe some of the hostility.

"I care not for your name, and why are you here in the first place?" She questioned, her voice still ice-cold. "Flattery does nothing for you, you can find your way alone or you can find your way into the mouth of a predator." Next to her this time was a wooden shaft of deep orange jungle-wood, the haft of the spear tipped with an ending of flint that shone even in the dimness facilitated by the heavy tree cover.

"Heh, well that's a long story, and judging from your expression I can feel you don't really care to hear it." He sighed, taking his flask from his belt and taking a sip. " _Only water unfortunately"_ he thought to himself before pulling himself slowly to his feet. His head spun as he adjusted to his new height, taking a few seconds to compose himself before he continued.

"Look, you're clearly very uh, busy and I've probably upset you a fair bit, and seeing as I don't really want you to shove that into me I guess I'll take my leave then.".He held his hands up non-threateningly as he slowly backed out of the clearing. Keeping an eye out behind him as he moved off down the River bank.

"Good." She purred, a smile finally crossing her face. She was now in the clear to do whatever she wanted - and apparently she had stepped through one of the plants infamous for affecting the mental state. She stood and moved, sitting on the edge of the pool with only her legs in.

She looked around. Nothing was there, only the sounds of bugs chirping and animals dashing through the wood. " _In the clear, I suppose._ " She thought to herself as she put a delicate, slender-fingered hand on her inner thigh.

As he turned to leave, he traveled until he got out of sight. Resting on a nearby tree trunk as he examined his wounds. Other than the small gash across his head he felt fine. The bites and scratches still stung across his entire body, but at least the pain had lessened from his brief swim in the lake. He reached down to his hip, suddenly realising his belt was empty.  
" _Shit, I dropped my sword when I fell unconscious and left it back with that woman…"_ he sighed to himself. He had no intention of being killed by a spear, but he needed to reclaim his sword if he wanted to get anywhere in this jungle. He began traipsing backwards, pausing once again as he reached the clearing and beheld the tanned beauty once again. From this angle he could see her perched by the water's edge, her fingers tracing her supple breasts as her other hands moved down to her thigh. Yasuo watched in awe, despite her attempts to kill him earlier, his manhood began to swell at such an erotic sight.

Her hand cupping her right breast, she brought her bright nipple between her index and middle fingers, pushing them together as she kneaded herself. She let out a quiet cry of pleasure as she pulled her hand across her brightly marked dark skin, bringing her middle finger to make contact with her folds, rubbing through them. _Now, I can do anything. Nobody's here to watch me._ She thought to herself, and her moans increased in volume because of it.

" _Holy shit"_ Yasuo thought to himself, his manhood snapping to attention as he witnessed the sight before him. As she began to moan, lost in her own pursuit of self pleasure, Yasuo was conflicted. It had been a long time since he had seen anything as hot as this, and he was sorely tempted to continue watching (and perhaps jerk out one himself). However, the woman had already nearly killed him for just seeing her bathe, he dreaded to think what the consequences for this would be. Tearing his eyes away, he crept slowly across the clearing towards his discarded sword, trying to avoid her line of sight while also constantly grabbing glances at the woman as her moans got louder and louder.

Nidalee closed her eyes and laid back, fondling all of her bare body now even more openly. She shook and cried out in pleasure as she began playing with her own clit, tongue slightly out of her mouth. With her other hand, she continued to play with her breast, pushing it up and down and playing with it. _Good..._ She thought to herself, currently not capable of much more. _This is good~!_ She cried out in a moan as it coursed through her mind.

As he managed to get his sword safely, he was caught staring at the woman as she approached her climax. She had lain back into the ground, her entire body visible to him as she writhed in her self induced pleasure, her free hand exploring every part of her body as she plunged her fingers in and out of her womanhood at an ever increasing pace. Yasuo was caught mesmerised, unable to look away as she came closer and closer. If she wasn't so distracted right now she would've been able to spot him easily, but her mind was focused on only one thing, and it certainly wasn't the fully erect Ionian behind her.

"NyAAAAaaAAH!" She cried out and arched her back, an expression of ecstasy on her face as she reached her limit. However, even as she had spasms of sanity-blocking pleasure, she continued to play with herself, yet to be done. She shifted position again, rolling over and getting onto her knees, bent over and unknowingly showing Yasuo her entire backside as she played with it.

Unable to contain himself, Yasuo found himself drawn forward, like a moth towards a light. The beautiful sight of her round and full buttocks tempting him in. As she continued to play with herself in her dazed state, Yasuo reach out and grabbed her behind, assisting her own hands in fondling her cheeks as the other hand moved over the smooth skin of her back, the soft feeling unlike anything he had felt in a long time. This woman's ass was truly divine.

"Haah~!" Nidalee cried as she felt the hand upon her. In any other situation, the owner of said hand wouldn't have it anymore, but she was too horny to care, and continued to do nothing but assault her sensitive hole and chest. The rough hand that gripped her was firm, and the spontaneity of it was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Realising she wasn't going to resist, Yasuo's left hand moved up to her breasts, assisting her own as he started alternating between them, gripping and kneading the soft mounds while pausing occasionally to tease and pinch her already hardened nipples. With his other hand, he reluctantly let go of her ass, instead pulling down his pants to reveal his solid erection. His right hand moved to her own, carefully moving it away from her hole as positioned himself behind her.

Her womanhood was already wet from her own climax, and with little hesitation he began to enter her snatch, moaning as the tight sensation pressed down on his shaft. He continued to go deeper, one hand continuing to play with her breasts while the other caressed her inner thighs as he sheathed his sword within her. When he was fully inserted, he paused for a moment, savouring the feeling of this moment before he began to move.

"Mnnh!" Nidalee moaned as she felt the hot, stiff rod enter her. _How... when..._ Nidalee thought to herself as she attempted to process herself, lost in debauchery. She mentally shrugged, pushing her rump against his hips so that she felt it enter her harder. She reluctantly removed her hands from those areas, stabilizing herself on all fours as he pushed into her.

As she moved with him, Yasuo felt his pleasure increase tenfold, moaning in unison with the dark skinned woman as he picked up the pace. His hands moved ever faster, kneading the supple flesh of her ample bosom while his other hand moved down to her clit and began to work in circles, teasing and pinching it as he continued to thrust. As he continued, he became lost in the ever louder moans that came from the Amazoness, his mind beginning to go numb as all he could focus on was the soft and ample feel of her body and the sensation of her glorious pussy. As they reached a fever pitch, he felt his mind go white, and with a final shout he came within her, riding through the waves of his orgasm as his hands continued feverishly, forcing her to reach orgasm as well.

Nidalee again arched her back, looking up with her facial expression almost comical in her ecstasy, her tongue hanging out and her eyes wide. She cried out loudly as the hot seed found its way deep into her, pushing her to the strongest climax she had ever felt. Losing energy in her arms, she slid forward, the cock behind her sliding out and bouncing, still rock hard as it rested on her backdoor. "Nnh..."

With such an ample amount of skin on display, Yasuo could already feel himself ready to go again. The woman looked exhausted as the strength in her arms gave out, but he wasn't done yet. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her off the ground, propping himself against a large rock that stood by the side of the stream. As he held her up, he positioned his member against her second hole. Moving one hand down her stomach, tracing it slowly as to tease her as much as possible, he arrived at her flowing snatch. Using a mixture of their juices, he began to lubricate her backdoor, teasing her folds as he did so so as to cause her the maximum amount of pleasure. Once he was satisfied with his work, he began to slowly enter her again.

Nidalee immediately panicked a little. "That place is-" She cried between moans, but immediately stopped as she felt the tip inside her, her eyes widening in surprise. "Hnn~" She moaned, instantly feeling a change in attitude as she put her elbows onto the rock, forcing herself as far upright as she could be.

As he attempted to enter her, there was far more resistance than before, accompanied by a much greater tightness to go with it. He groaned as he felt the top of his shaft enter her, her arms finding the strength to push herself up to allow him better access. While his arms used their strength to hold her in place, his fingers began to caress and rub around the areas he held her in, reaching her breast and inner thigh as he attempted to relax her. She let out a series of moans as he felt her sink down onto his shaft, the insertion alone almost enough to bring him to climax. As she reached the bottom of his member, he let out a deep moan, bathing in the ecstasy of her forbidden hole.

She shivered, her body feeling electrified by this foreign feeling, the hotness in her ass feeling as if it wasn't meant to be, making it all the more arousing to her. She rotated her hips, moving his cock around inside of her tight hole, somewhat loosening herself to the point that it didn't hurt anymore.

Moaning as she stimulated his cock, he gather his strength and gripped onto her tightly, making sure she was secure before thrusting up into her with full force, smashing into her deeply as the sensation cascaded through him. As she recovered from the first thrust, he thrust again, then again until he managed to establish a steady rhythm. It was hard work, but he could feel himself reaching his peak far quicker than before. Moving one arm to support her between her legs, he moved his dexterous fingers in between her folds, lifting one of her legs to the side as he began to trust in and out of her snatch at an alternating pace to his own trusts. She moaned loudly at the sensation, and Yasuo joined her, picking up the pace before reaching his peak. Another flash of white assaulted his mind as he collapsed into the rock, blowing his load deep into the stripped woman's ass.

With his ruthless stimulation, her tongue hung out of her mouth as she moaned, still shifting her hips around as he drove her crazy. With his huge ejaculation, she came as well, crying out in ecstasy once more as he thrusted deep into her. She collapsed with him, his cock staying inside her as they fell to a rest, white liquid steadily dripping from both of her significantly looser holes.

He panted, holding embracing the woman tightly as she lay exhausted in his arms. He smiled contently, pulling her close as he spooned her from behind. It was the best sex he had had in a long time, and he didn't even know the buxom Amazoness's name. Either way, he felt just as exhausted as she did, and soon fell asleep besides her in the softly dying sunlight.

Nidalee yawned, otherwise not moving from her catnap position. A contented smile on her face, she looked out over the rocks and into the beautiful pool.

However, something was off. Not only off, it was also hot, sticky, and strange-smelling. Looking down, a look of shock and dread developed on her face. Inside of her was an impressively sized cock, complete with dripping semen. On top of this, it was in the wrong hole!

She pondered for a few moments, and her face grew increasingly red as she recalled the previous day's events. She felt embarrassed and humiliated to an extreme degree, but as she felt it inside her, she remembered also the feeling it brought.

And so, before she rose to wake, she tugged at her nipples, silencing her voice so as not to wake her male counterpart, and pumped up and down on the cock a few times.

It took little more to bring it to orgasm, and as it spasmed and shot hot, white seed into her, the feeling she so loved returned, and she came with it. She then reluctantly pulled herself off of it, causing a huge amount of cum to pour out of her ass that now refused to close completely, giving it a gape almost the size of the cock that had been inside her.

Knowing exactly what it was that had caused her to be so horny in the first place, she decided to head off to find some and collect it for... later use.

All of this, and she forgot to ever look at the face of the one who had ruthlessly penetrated both of her holes.


	2. Zed x Akali

**Hey so a lot of you were fairly supportive with this so I decided to publish another one. Like I said, often the grammar is a little poor and it jumps back and forth from perspectives a lot, so I'm sorry about that. Just the nature of RPs I guess. This one is a lot more hardcore than the last one. Involves BDSM, Rape etc. So don't read if you aren't interested in that sort of stuff (will upload lighter stuff too). Feel free to let me know what you think, or even if you want to RP a little some time.**

* * *

A cold winter wind blew through the Ionian forest as the Kinkou assassin moved through the thick snow, her feet bounding without noise as she leapt across the surface of the drift. Her training had taught her to step lightly, an act that certainly helped when it came to avoiding the deep snow that often came tumbling as avalanches from the mountains above. As the trees grew thinner, she looked began to slow, stopping as she perched on a low hanging branch. In the Valley below her stood one of the former Kinkou temples now occupied by the Order of Shadows. She had known many of the men and woman that had served here, and her face contorted in anger as she remembered the tales of their deaths.

Another gust blew, causing her to shiver and pull her mask and hood tighter around her face. She had been traveling for hours, and if it hadn't been for the rapid pace she had been keeping, she would of died of frostbite long ago. She had to get inside quickly, standing still would be the death of her.

She approached the edge of the compound slowly, watching for guards or sentries. No-one would expect someone to wade through here at these temperatures as the whole place was surrounded in over 10ft deep drifts of snow, and to this end the sentries stood huddled around their small fires, more intent on keeping their fingers from falling off than to watch for any intruders. With a rapid motion, she had scaled the wall, nothing but a dance of shadows appearing in the corner of their eyes before she was gone. Soon she would reclaim what she came here for…

 _"Ah... look who is here..."_ Zed thought to himself from his throne deep in the shadow temple, leaning forward and steepling his fingers in front of the cold mask with dark red eyes and red fabric covering part of his head. Akali was undetected from the guards as she approached the temple, the men stationed on the walls unable to see too far with the thick drifts of snow covering the normally grassy and forested area. However, the Temple of Shadow was almost a part of Zed, and once Akali took a step into it she was detected by the master of the temple.

Standing up, Zed signaled his guards to go after the intruder. The two men bowed before their master, before disappearing into shadows to search for Akali. The guards would not find the Fist of Shadow - she was too stealthy for anyone less than Zed himself. Zed sent them out anyways as a distraction, make Akali think that once she evaded them, she was safe - and that was far from the truth.

Zed tsked once, before smirking under his mask saying, "Young one... you do not know what you are getting yourself in to." With that, he himself disappeared into shadows - his destination unknown.

" _How did they catch onto me so fast?"_ Akali thought to herself, ducking out of sight once again as yet more guards marched rapidly down the halls. She was certain that she hadn't been seen by anyone - a fact that made her even more nervous at the sudden raised state of alert. Somehow they had known she was coming, which means she now had to act fast.

As she perched in the rafters above the corridor, she mapped on the temple once again in her mind. Her destination was close at hand, the only thing standing against her was the large Iron door that barred entry into the Temple's vaults. As she looked around, she saw a small gap in the stone walls, barely wider than two feet. Even a sealed chamber would need some airflow, and it seemed she had found her way in. Squeezing through the tight and narrow opening, she managed to drop down into the dark room beyond, her eyes adjusting quickly to her surroundings. Many of the lost artifacts of the Kinkou order were stored down here, but she was just looking for one specifically…

"I thought I might find you here, fist of shadow!" a voice cried behind her. Akali instinctively ducked to the side as a pair of shuriken soared over her head. Turning to face her aggressor, she noted a high ranking member of the shadow order clad in the colours of their dark master standing at the ready in the corner. It appeared she hadn't given the Master of Shadows enough credit for his teaching, the man had been practically invisible. Unsheathing her twin kamas, she turned to fight the man. She would make this quick.

The Shadow Member moved first, charging forwards before weaving rapid hand gestures. With a burst of darkness, multiple clones spewed forth. They quickly surrounded Akali, circling her menacingly before moving in for the kill. This wasn't Akali's first confrontation with the Shadow order, and while a normal fighter would be confused by such tactics, the Ninja had underestimated the Fist of Shadow. With a circling kick, she dispelled several shadows at once before landing, composing herself, and launching from the ground. Her twin disciples swirled around her as she pierced through the darkness, landing deftly behind their original creator. Catching him by surprise, she plunged her kamas into him, ending his life quickly like she had done many times before. As he fell to the ground dead, Akali removed her hood and mask, catching her breath as she began to search the room for the artifact she had set out to reclaim.

As Akali rummaged through the vault, trying to find whatever she had been looking for, she probably did not notice a shadow form taking form a mere few feet behind her. Slowly and quietly, this form took the shape of the master assassin himself... Zed. The next second, the shadows disappeared to reveal the master himself.

Once his true form had entered the vault, Zed stepped in the direction of the unsuspecting woman that had infiltrated his temple, his home... and now, killer of one of his students. The Master of Shadow made note to allow the student's brother some... revenge after they capture Akali. However, Zed quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head as he made another step in the direction of Akali - equally silent as her own.

Zed paused if only for a moment once in range, before delivering a quick, strong blow with his hand to the back of Akali's head intending on knocking her out quickly.

She soon found her objective, a legendary blade wielded by the Second Master of the Kinkou Order. She examined the casing, cautious for any more traps or devices that might be surrounding it, before moving to open the case. As she reached her hand out, she sensed a disturbance as an arm swung through the air behind her at rapid speeds. Her mind raced, trying to defend herself as she panicked, trying to think how the assailant could of caught her by surprise.

She was too slow.

With a heavy blow to the back of the head, the Fist of Shadow crashed to the floor. The last things she saw were a pair of black and red boots as her vision faded to black.

* * *

The Master of the Temple stood over Akali for a moment, looking over her for any hidden tricks. Once he was confident that she was not trapped, Zed hefted the younger assassin over his shoulder and allowed the shadows to take them. In what would be a second, they appeared deeper into the temple - though it was clear the room was more sinister intent. Shackles donned the walls, metal tools on two wooden tables, a nearby fire had two brands in it, ready to brand. Surprisingly, however, the room was rather clean with no blood anywhere in the room or in the cracks between stone.

Zed laid the woman against one of the walls, grabbing the shackles and clasping them around her wrists. After doing so, he grabbed her weapons and gave them to a waiting student.

Letting out a sigh, Zed turned to face the table looking over the many tools on the table. Until Akali woke up, however, the master assassin would make no movements to do anything.

Akali groaned as she awoke, a dull pain in the back of her head still ebbed through her skull, slowing her reactions as she moved to rub the tender wound.  
CLANK  
Her arm was yanked back into place as she heard the clanking of metal. She opened her eyes, widening in shock as she realised she was chained, shackles around both arms preventing her from doing anything as she began to feel the soreness in her shoulders from being hung up like this. She attempted to kick with her legs, only to find them shackled in a similar manner.

She began to panic, her mind racing back through what she remembered. She recalled the biting winds, running through the snow, scaling the walls of the temple before finally…

A low chuckle caused her to look upwards, the distinctive laugh sending shivers down her spine. "You…" She managed to whisper, staring into the cold mask of the Master of Shadows.

Zed took off his bladed gauntlets, setting them down on the table as he spoke, "...You. Of all the infiltrators they send to my temple, you should know that I detect intruders the moment they step into my temple." Turning to face the younger woman, the assassin continued, "And I knew what you were looking for - the sword of second master of your pathetic order - who was unable to get it before I did." Zed let out another laugh as he crouched to eye level of the captured Akali, his mask concealing his face. He looked over her once more, before saying, "Two options. One; you tell me everything you know about the Kinkou Order and their plans about my order. Two; I will break you, then send you back as a warning to your fellow clansmen about what will happen if someone tries to infiltrate my temple." After saying those words, he stood up, his presence bearing down on the assassin.

"You truly have gone mad if you think I'll willingly tell you anything!" Akali spat at him, staring at Zed defiantly. There was no way she was going to betray any of her order, she knew any names she gave would be signing their death warrants. This wasn't the first time she had been tortured, but she had heard rumours about the brutal and unconventional methods that the Shadow order imposed, and a deep dread began to grow within her. Through her defiant gaze, a hint of fear could be seen, tugging at the edge of her facade.

The Shadow Assassin laughed at what Akali said, her defiance being lost on the mysterious visage of the man. "The question was for mercy's sake. That way you know that we gave you the option - I knew you would not take the first option," Zed stated as he made a motion to the guard at the entrance - who nodded and departed. Turning back to Akali, Zed would continue, "For killing one of my students, I will ensure that ten of your clansmen suffer a worse fate - starting with you. As I recall, he has a brother. I'll ensure he gets his revenge as well by being a part of this... Session." The masked man would walk to the wooden table to grab a metal object - hidden by his body. When he turned to face Akali, she would see a nasty looking knife. He took one step to the other ninja, before slicing it upward cutting through her clothing with one slice. Everything was cut vertically enabling Zed to pull her clothing off with one strong pull. All Akali would have protecting her was her undergarments and the mask around her mouth. That wouldn't last much longer as he ripped the cloth protecting her mouth off, discarding it into the fire along with the rest of her clothing. As he did that, an assassin - looking much like Zed maybe a little smaller - appeared at the door. "Master," started the shadowed assassin, taking a bow out of respect to his master. "Your brother was just killed by this infiltrator here. I grant you to do with her whatever you wish - but do not kill her. She will be a warning."  
The other assassin was quiet for a moment or two, a stunned silence at what he just heard. He would bow his head thanks to his master, before stepping to Akali growling, "I would try and kill you - but my master forbade it. Plus... I would not waste a body such as yours like that. I wonder how your mouth feels..."

Turning his head to ensure what he wanted to do was okay - Zed nodding his approval - the smaller assassin took a step towards Akali, undoing two buttons that were his fly, then exposing his swiftly hardening member. The assassin would roughly press it against the face of Akali, barking, "Start sucking, slut."  
"If you cause any harm to my student, Akali, I will pull every tooth from your mouth. Accommodate him," Zed spoke up, crossing his arms

She stared forward in disgust, a slight blush of embarrassment covering her face as she was left exposed in just her loosely fitting undergarments. A simple linen wrap around her chest as well as a pair of silken white panties all that protected her from the chilly room, the small fire doing little to warm her up as her nipples began to harden reactively to the cold. She looked up at the man before her, his face was covered like the other members of the order, and the expressionless mask seemed enhance the embarrassment she was feeling as she was exposed to the two of them.

Hearing the man and Zed's commands, she glared at him angrily. "I'm not doing anything to that filthy thin- urff!" She gasped as the man slapped him for her defiance before shoving his cock forcibly into her mouth. She gagged slightly, trying to spit up the large rod that had invaded her mouth but to little avail, her hands and feet still chained to the wall. As the man yelled at her again, she reluctantly began to try and move her tongue around the large intrusion. Licking the tip of it hesitantly as she explored around it, trailing over the head bringing some light moans out of the Shadow Student.

Zed laughed slightly as he walked to the fire, taking out one of the brands and looking over it for a moment - an idea formulating in his mind as his student began to enjoy himself. Said student at this point placed a gauntleted hand and harshly forced Akali's head further down his member, a groan of pleasure coming from him as she licked at his stiffened manhood. He was not being gentle with the woman, his hips thrusting forward trying to get more into the warm mouth of Akali. It is to note that this assassin was well endowed, his manhood slightly above average in length meaning that Akali may struggle a little to accommodate him. "Yeah... Take it..." Grunted the student, thrusting more into her.

She gagged as the student went deeper, his manhood occupying more than her mouth could take. Pushing her tongue down, he invaded her deeper forcibly thrusting into her mouth and beyond, beginning to move down her throat. She tried to gag, but the student's grip was firm, and she found herself unable to breathe as he finally managed to insert his full length down, her throat visibly bulging slightly from the outside. Her eyes began to roll up slightly as the man groaned, taking pleasure in abusing her hole as she struggled for air. After a few seconds, he withdrew, allowing her to briefly catch a breath before thrusting back in again. Sometimes he would only go part way, others he would insert fully and wait a few seconds before retreating. All the time, Akali struggled to catch her breath between thrusts, the man groaning more and more as he increased his speed. With a final thrust he inserted his full length again before exploding violently into her throat, his thick semen running down her esophagus as she was forced to swallow his entire load. By the time he was done, she was coughing violently, flecks of semen coming forth as she struggled to catch her breath after the assault.

Zed would turn as his student finished up - noting that said student was raring for more. However, before the younger man could do anything Zed stopped him saying, "You had your fill, my student. Leave now, knowing that you have started this infiltrator down to being mentally broken - and your brother will be the reason nine more of the Kinkou will suffer much like Akali." The student was apprehensive at first, before bowing and disappearing into the shadows. Zed turned his attention back to Akali saying, "The first of many. I hope you like the taste and feel of him - there is more to come." The master assassin grabbed a red hot brand and approached the girl saying, "Every climax, one mark is added. To show your order how much of a _slut_ you truly were." Once those words left his hidden mouth, the assassin shoved the brand onto her exposed leg leaving a single red mark that would scar into a tally mark. The rod would be placed back into the flames, before Zed approached - his own member now exposed to the cold air. In comparison to the student's, the master's hardened manhood was much larger and would possibly cause Akali panic knowing that Zed would do much more. With one slap to force the woman to gasp in pain, Zed forced his erect prick into the mouth of Akali roughly, no regard for her.

Akali tried to muffle her screams of pain as the hot metal burned into her skin, but despite her best efforts loud grunts of pain could be heard echoing through the chamber. She tried to return Zed's taunting with another look of defiance, but her strength was slowly fading, and the size of Zed's even larger manhood caused her eyes to open wide in fear. It's larger girth and even more impressive length terrified her. With a slap, he shoved it into her mouth, inserting it right to the back as she gagged in protest. The girth pushed her mouth wide, it's size too big for her small hole as Zed took little regard in his prisoner. After enjoying her suffering for a moment, he began to insert it deeper, stretching her throat wide as she desperately struggled for breath, the great size of it hurting her throat as it expanded. The chains rattled loudly as she attempted to struggle to little success other than the bands of linen around her chest beginning to loosen, her small but full breasts beginning to show from beneath.

Laughing lightly to himself, Zed enjoyed the control over Akali and the pleasure he was getting from her. He placed a hand on either side of her head, before with one thrust fully inserted himself into her throat, holding her there for a moment to cut off her breathing. Approximately ten seconds passed before he pulled out just enough to allow her a second to breath, but Akali would only have that second before he repeated what he did. After the third or so time doing so, he pressed her head against the stone, thrusting hard into her mouth repeatedly with a quick pace enabling him to reach his climax quicker. Upon doing so, he shoved her head off his manhood, stroking it before releasing his semen onto her face. A massive load came forth, several ropes of cum glazing the face of Akali enough for some to drip off of her face and onto her body below.

Akali struggled as Zed assaulted her mouth, her mind fading in and out of awareness as it begged for oxygen. She felt her head being pressed hard against the stone wall before a shower of thick white cum exploded onto her face, the warm liquid staining her face as she attempted to close her eyes. She could feel it begin to drip off her face, unable to do anything about the situation as her arms were bound. Her face felt warm and her cheeks were flushed from having to hold her breath so much. She tried to focus on the situation, her mind losing its edge from the constant abuse to her mouth. She snapped to attention with another scream of pain as she felt hot iron plunge into her flesh again, this time making no effort to mute herself as she felt the mark form on her soft flesh. She looked up at the Master of Shadows, an almost comical expression of defiance on her tired cum-covered face as her eyes failed to focus on him correctly, rolling slightly as she caught her breath.

The menacing man laughed aloud once more, crouching before her and grabbing her chin with one hand, forcing Akali to look at his cold mask. He would spit, "What's the matter, _Fist of Shadow_? What happened to the defiance you showed earlier? Or are you regretting what you did? No matter, we are only just beginning." Zed let go of her head, allowing her head to droop. He then grabbed the chains holding her arms to the wall and undid the bindings around the legs. The assassin would force her over the table - the shackles attaching to the opposite side of the table. He then shackled her legs to the floor so that he had easy access to either hole on her ass. It was at that point he pulled her panties off, exposing her pink lips to the cold air. Before she could react to said cold air, Zed would shove his manhood into the warmth of her pussy roughly, slapping her ass causing a harsh slap to crack the air.

As he undid the shackles on her legs, she kicked at him weakly, the Master of Shadow ignoring her feeble attempts as she threw her onto the table. Akali gasped in pain as she hit the hardwood, struggling feebly as she was restrained once again. As her mind struggled to process what was going to happen next, she felt a sharp gust of cold air below her as she felt her panties being removed before Zed's large cock penetrated her. The lubrication her mouth had given it allowed it to slide in, causing a gasp of shock from Akali as the large manhood filled her up. The slap on the ass elicited another, and she squirmed uncomfortably on the table. Though her hymen had broken long ago - a common occurrence with girls that trained as vigorously as she did, she had never truly slept with a man. Such things being forbidden by an order dedicated to preserving balance. As she lay with the cock inside of her, she felt a certain warmth build in her core at the sudden stimulation the entry to a far more sensitive are brought her.

Zed then began to pump into Akali with a fair amount of animosity in every stroke. One hand reached out to her single ponytail, grabbing onto it and roughly pulling her head back using it (the pony tail) as a grip. His other hand would slap every now and again, trying to leave a red mark onto her exposed ass. The large manhood was penetrating deep into Akali thanks to the position she was in and the force Zed was pushing onto her. It was be a question how he managed to keep an erection despite having recently orgasmed - but that question was far from the mind of Akali as he pushed deeper.

"How does it feel... Akali... knowing that I am taking your purity?" growled Zed as he thrust into Akali, easily able to use her as a cock-sleeve thanks to her being unable to fight back.

As she pulled her head back strongly, she felt a sharp pain as their hair was almost pulled from her scalp. As he began to pummel her ruthlessly, he cries of pain changed as a great feeling welled up from within her. As much as she was disgusted of the situation, and despite being in so much pain, Zed's large member began to hit her most sensitive areas, and soon she began to moan in pleasure, the pain of his rough handling and slapping mixing with the pleasure of his large cock hitting her deepest areas. Her breast rubbed roughly into the hardwood of the table, causing her even greater pleasure as the friction stimulated her nipples. She found it hard to think correctly as she tried to silence her moans.  
" _I shouldn't… be enjoying… ohhh… god…."_  
Her mind couldn't keep a single thought straight as Zed picked up the pace, his words lost on her as she began to moan louder in pleasure, rapidly approaching a climax as she found herself unable to resist the immense pleasure in being penetrated for the first time.

"I knew... you were a slut. I could tell..." the man groaned out as he thrust into Akali, her muscles contracting around his member causing him to reach his climax at a quick pace. Zed couldn't lie about how well she felt as he said, "Nice and tight... surprising for a slut..." Lewd noises filled the room as his hips slapped into her behind, hand slapping into her ass, and the sound of his manhood in hers would reverberate in the room - alongside their moans and groans of pleasure. It only took him about three more full length thrusts before Zed shoved himself all the way into her womanhood, semen exploding deep with every pulse of his large prick.

After a few moments, Zed pulled out - his manhood still managing to stay erect despite _two_ orgasms close in timing - moving to where the brand was. Once more, he would add another tally to the growing count. "That's three, Akali..." the man said, his breathing still pretty even though showing slight exhaustion, "...How many more will it take?"

As Zed came inside of her, she reaching climax as well, her mind going completely blank as she lay there panting in ecstasy. Her entire body felt sensitive all over, and even the tight pressure as she rubbed her now completely exposed boobs on the table felt so good. As the mark branded her again, her cry of pain ended in a small moan, her body beginning to connect the two feelings together as a mixture of the two Ninja's juices flowed from her once virgin pussy. She turned over her shoulder, unable to truly process what the masked ninja was saying anymore, her mind finding it very difficult to concentrate on anything other than the sensations that still flowed through her body. Though she couldn't really look at Zed from the position she was tied in, she was breathing heavily, her eyes slightly glazed as the rolled around, unable to focus clearly.

Laughing slightly, Zed repeated what he said earlier in the one word 'Slut' before shaking his head and dropping the brand into the fire once more. At the same time, another idea cropped into the head of Zed as he took his position behind her once more - the idea pushed off until later. Noticing that Akali wasn't hearing properly what he was saying, the shadow assassin delivered a harsh slap to the side of her face barking, "When I speak you listen, slut! I will not tolerate insolence!" After saying that, the master assassin would shove into her tighter hole, slapping her ass harshly as he did so. Zed was not planning on showing any mercy any time soon clearly - and Akali was in for a long few hours.

Akali snapped back to attention as Zed slapped her face, looking directly into his mask. Signs of her former resistance came back for a moment as she began to respond. "I'm not your slu-!" She was silenced as Zed's member shoved into her asshole and slapped her ass, her defiant words fading into another moan. With all the juices coating his dick, Akali could barely respond as he began his new assault on her, moving in and out of her rapidly, ecstasy flowing over her mind again. She moaned loudly, struggling against her restraints as her desire to touch herself increased. Her now incredibly sensitive body longed to be touched, her pussy, her nipples, she wanted to run her hands all over her body and soak in the feeling of Zed's powerful cock thrusting in and out of her. She began to move the best she could with Zed's motions, moving her ass up to meet his hips as he thrust into her, forcing her face and chest into the table as she tried her best to satisfy the burning feeling in her breasts through the raw stimulation of the friction.

As sensitive as she was, she came before Zed had even finished himself, bathing in the orgasm as he continued to thrust into her, prolonging the ecstasy as coherent thought once again faded into a distant memory. As one high fell, another arose as Zed came violently into her ass, the thick cum filling her insides causing her to orgasm again, her eyes rolled up into her sockets as her tongue hung out almost comically. As the Master of Shadow removed his cock once again and returned to the fire, she collapsed onto the table, her mind a mess of orgasmic bliss caused by the powerful mix of pain and pleasure.

When the shadow master pulled out, semen dripped onto the ground below Akali adding that noise into the mix of what was going on. Once more, Zed branded Akali's legs not paying attention to her cries of agony or pain. He then said, "Feeling good, _Akali_? Able to think?" He slapped her ass once more, getting ready to penetrate her ass once more - but this time he growled, "Or are you broken? Because I think you are." His still hard prick prodded the now looser hole, ready to penetrate the cum lubed hole.

She moaned again as Zed teased her. She had thought that he might tire after pounding her so many times, but her thoughts had gone beyond that now. She turned the best she could to face the Master, her eyes glazed with an almost pleading, lustful look in them. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't get enough of the mind numbing pleasure that Zed's cock brought her.  
"Plea- pleas...please…" She tried to beg, writhing in her restraints as she wriggled her hips to gain more stimulation from the tip that poked at her folds, her arms trying desperately to reach her own body. She needed the touch, she needed the pleasure.

Zed chuckled darkly, knowing that his mission was more or less accomplished. Obliging the now broken woman, he plunged his cock deep into her ass once more, equally rough as the previous times though the hole was much looser than before. Slapping her ass hard, Zed growled, "Call yourself a slut - and I'll keep going." When he said that, his hardened member was as deep as he could managed waiting for Akali to say those words. If she did so, the master assassin would continue. If not - no more pleasure for her.

"Ahhhh…" She moaned, the pleasure from the stimulation was too much, and she groaned in desperation as Zed stopped, waiting expectantly. "Please…" She moaned, trying to turn and face him, "I'm...I'm a Slut…" she managed to gasp between breaths, grinding against him feverishly as if begging him to continue.

Although unseen, a dark grin crossed the face of the man. "As I thought," he grunted, before continuing to thrust in and out of Akali's abused hole occasionally slapping her ass or pulling on her hair. Thanks to his recent orgasms, his member was really sensitive so he would climax much quicker than normal. Unlike previous times, Zed pulled out as his climaxed and would thrust in between her asscheeks twice - his sack slapping against her womanhood causing more lewd noises to fill the room. As his member throbbed, ropes of cum would cover the back and ass of Akali relentlessly allowing a glazing of her skin with his semen.

As she felt Zed's warm semen coat the back of her well toned but now very loose ass, she orgasmed again. Writhing on the table as she bathed in the mess of their two juices. Her mind was truly broken after countless orgasms as she lay, an expression of pure bliss on her face as her tongue dangled out of her mouth. She was exhausted, pure adrenaline and hormones had kept her going through the copious amount of pleasure she had received. She looked up lazily at the Master of Shadows, no, her Master now. She would tell him everything just for him to continue...

Another branding completed, Zed moved to sit down on the table where Akali was spread out on. He stared at her for a moment, almost expectantly, before saying, "Now. What is your clan's plan for fighting my order." Next to Zed was a leather whip, waiting to be used.

She hesitated for a moment, before realising the potential reward, explaining her mission in detail to Zed. How she had been asked to recover the artifact from his temple, the growing number of initiatives recruited by the Kinkou to help in their struggle and the recent talks of assistance from the Ionian guard. She told him everything, groaning between each sentence as she writhed against her restraints once more, missing the pleasure that had occupied her for so long now.

The Master of Shadow grinned under his mask, before stating, "Thank you, slut. I shall reward you." He removed the chains on her hands, sitting down on a chair deciding not to use the whip - to be used for when she does not do what he wants. Zed then motioned to his hardened cock, stating, "You may pleasure me."

She crawled over slowly, her arms and legs sore from the restraints that she had been held in as well as her general exhaustion from the ruthless fucking she had been receiving. Her hands moved quickly to his member, stroking and caressing it firmly before she began to rub it as if she were polishing a weapon. Noticing her Master discontent with just her hands, she moved towards it with her mouth, opening it wide once again to accept his girth. She started by licking the tip, still coated in a mixture of their juices as she ran her tongue around the head, making sure it was spotless before beginning to take his length into her mouth. Her hands moved along his length, one reaching his balls as she began to fondle them softly, gauging his reaction for how best to proceed. As she did so, her other hand moved down to her breasts, circling and tweaking her aching nipples as she moaned deeply, the first time her ample assets had received direct stimulation.

Based on his hard member, everything that Akali was doing... was working quite well. He placed one hand on her head as she worked her way downward, speaking, "Good, my _slave_. Master will reward you for your efforts." Zed allowed the woman to work some more, his cock starting to throb as he started to reach his climax. "Drink it up, slave. Your reward," he said in between strained breaths, indicating his oncoming orgasm to his slave.

As she heard her master's praise, a sense of joy bloomed within her as she increased her speed, sucking as hard as she could on his large manhood. Her other hand moved down to her dripping womanhood as she began to move her fingers in and out, increasing in speed as she also played with her breasts. Her head bobbed up and down on Zed's shaft, trying her best to accommodate his length. As she felt his orgasm building, she made sure to tighten her lips around his member, not wanting to let any of his cum escape as he blew his thick load in her mouth. Trying not to gag, she swallowed as much as she could, her own hands bringing her to orgasm as she was finally allowed to touch herself. When she had swallowed it all, she looked up at her master submissively, hoping to see that he was satisfied with her work.

Zed released his cum into the mouth, his hand pressing against the back of Akali's head slightly trying to encourage her to go deeper - but did not force her. After a few seconds to recover, his member softening now, Zed commented, "Excellent work, slave. I am your master, don't you forget. I need to brand you for the orgasms you have given me." With that, he stood up and grabbed the brand, burning it next to the other markings. The master of shadows then said, "I also need to mark you to show everyone that _I_ am your master. No one else, not even your former order." He drew another brand out - this one with the Order of Shadow's emblem on it.

"Stand up," he ordered, and once she did, Zed would place the brand firmly on her cheek - burning the mark into her skin.

Akali followed her new master's orders without hesitation. Standing weakly, she swayed slightly in exhaustion. Had she not been in peak condition due to her training in the Kinkou she would of passed out a long time ago. As it stood she waited meekly, trying not to make a sound as he branded her twice, looking at her master as he marked her as his, doing so filled her with a certain amount of joy, her loyalties to her own order forgotten. All she could think of now was how best to please her master, for he was the only one that brought her this much pleasure.

"Excellent," the man said as he stood up, looking into Akali's eyes through his mask. "You follow my orders, slave, and I will give you the pleasure of your dreams," he said as the guard outside the door came in and brought a basin of water for them to wash up and clothing for Akali. Zed then said, "You are mine and no one else's. You may not give any other pleasure to any other member of my temple or any other man. Doing so will result in severe punishment - including not having pleasure from me or any other source."

"You. Are. My. _Slave._ "

Yes Master," She replied, staring at him submissively, "I am your Slave, I will do anything you command." With this she tried to move over to the basin in an attempt to wash up for her master. As she walked she stumbled, falling onto the cold floor exhausted. She could barely move, the soreness and exhaustion of the past few hours catching up to her. As she tried to crawl to the basin, she fell again. Falling unconscious as her body hit her limit - her dreams moving only to that of her master and his cock, and how best she could please it….


	3. Jayce x Riven

**So I figured I should probably post another one of my RPs. This one definitely reads a bit different to others as my Partner had a very different writing style, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. It's a longer one, with a lot more story telling and romantic build up, but I put a line for where the Lemon starts if you're the sort of person who enjoys that. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading my stuff anymore, I've found myself not so frequently visiting this site, so if you do enjoy it feel free to send me a PM or hit me up with a review.  
**

* * *

Piltover, the city of progress. A massive city with hundreds of thousands of people with constantly trying to push the boundaries of the technological world. Unfortunately for one person, a lone Exile of Noxus, would be stuck trying to navigate the large and confusing city with no idea where to go or anything of that sort.

"I hate this place..." Riven sighed to herself, finding herself stopping in the middle of one of the busy transportation terminals to try and get her bearings. She would now be wishing she had a map. "Where the hell am I..?"

Ducking in and out of the crowd, the Defender of Tomorrow did his best to remain inconspicuous. He had discarded his signature red and gold attire in favour of a more low key suit. Unfortunately it did little to hide his face, one that was plastered at least twice a week across the pages of one of the many newspapers that served information to the city's residents. Smiling and waving at any who did recognise him, he quickly ducked into a local transport hub to avoid the crowd of people that had started to build up ahead.

" _Sometimes being a City-wide hero isn't all it's cracked up to be"_ He thought to himself, pausing to catch his breath. As he surveyed his surroundings, a familiar looking head of platinum hair caught his eye among the crowd. The distinctive attire and tanned skin made the woman stand out among the crowd of busy Piltavites, who swarmed past her like ants avoiding around a stone, all busy on their way to jobs, meetings or one of many assorted pastimes. Noticing her confused expression as she started at the travel board, Jayce smiled to himself as he approached the Noxian.

"So what brings a fine Noxian woman like yourself to a big City like this?" Jayce asked, flashing his best "Defender of Piltover" smile.

Riven's eyes would instinctively snap to the owner of the voice - though could already make a stab at who it was. The white-haired woman would reach for her blade that was strapped to her hip - but would not draw it. This was a habit that had formed after her time alone wandering without any people supporting her - but she would not actually draw it.

"Oh. hello Jayce," Riven would say as her hand would move away from her shattered blade, turning to face Jayce completely. Hearing the question, Riven would say, "Well, I wanted to take a trip to Ionia for... personal reasons. Piltover was on the way so I figured to drop by Piltover."

"Ionia?" He questioned, looking over at the Noxian. From what he had heard about her past it seemed a strange place to visit, but he had learned better to question a woman's intentions - usually the hard way.  
"You know you're going to need a boat to get over there right? The docks are on the far side of the city and I doubt you're going to make a ferry for today." He explained, trying his best to soothe away any mistrust with his charming smile.

" _Not that she seems like the type of person who would be convinced by a pretty face"_ He thought to himself, nervously eyeing the large runic blade that was strapped to her waist.

"Yeah. Well... I need to redeem myself somehow. Noxus is out of the question because... well, I'd need to usurp some people and I want to avoid bloodshed so... Ionia. Yeah," Riven would reply to him, looking back at the travel board for a second to try and decipher it but gave up quite quickly as she heard what Jayce said. "No... I didn't know that..." she said shaking her head a little and rubbing her face with her sword hand.

She would make a comment, "Piltover is confusing, you know that right?" A groan would follow her as she would follow up with, "Do you have any ideas on what I should do?"

"Confusing? It's those dusty old ruins you guys call a city that I find confusing!" He laughed, stopping as he noticed her lack of amusement at his joke. "Well you probably have the rest of the day to explore the sights around here before you catch the ferry tomorrow, here look."

Jayce strided over to the board and began pointing out key areas on the map. "You've got the big political buildings over here including the PPD headquarters, you've got the more touristy area over here with lots of shops, cafes and the such like, Big industrial district here with all the latest hextech technology…" He continued to point out areas on the map, stopping finally when he noticed the confusion in the Exile's eyes.

"You're not getting any of this are you?"

"Hey, that city is my hometown - or it was," Riven mumbled the last part under her breath as she looked at the board once more - this time with Jayce as her proverbial guide. He pointed out all types of buildings and landmarks - but unfortunately (as he noted), Riven was not understanding all he was talking about and was having trouble remembering anything he said.

"Uum..." she stammered for a moment, once again lost on what to do. Everything he said seemed like a good option but she had no idea which to choose! And all in one day?! What?!

Noticing her panicked confusion once again, he smiled reassuringly. "You know if you want I could show you around the central plaza?" He offered, "There are plenty of good cafes, bars and shops if you wanted to browse, as well as the town hall itself. The clocktower on it can be heard almost throughout the entire city." He grinned.

Riven's eyes seemed to light up a little, before saying, "Oh, will you please? If I try again to navigate Piltover, I think I may end up in Demacia somehow - and I don't want to be there at all." It was clear Riven was quite happy that Jayce wanted to show her around the city as she full well that being by herself with no experience travelling in a large city would end only but so well.

"It would be my pleasure Riven," he replied, before gesturing in the direction of a large carriage that had just pulled up at one of the platforms. "This monorail should get us to the other side of Piltover fairly quickly, have you traveled by Hextech vehicle before?" He asked as the pair moved to enter the fairly crowded carriage.

A deep sigh of relief as a similar feeling washed over Riven. That's one less thing to worry about. The woman would walk in the direction that Jayce gestured to. Hearing the question, Riven would say, "You know how Noxus is. And the Institute. And Ionia when I was there during the war. None of those places had any major Hextech vehicles. So... no, I haven't. What's it like?" Riven would wait for him for a moment before stepping into the carriage.

"It's a, well, you'll see. You might want to hold onto something." He explained, grabbing hold of one of the overhead rails that covered the ceiling of the carriage. With a final announcement from the inaudible terminal speaker, the doors swished to a close before locking shut. There was a low groan as the engine began to powerup, and then a sudden jerk as the train moved off at high speed, catching those who weren't used to the sensation off guard.

Riven would hear what he said and quickly grab onto one of the same rails holding on to it expecting to be knocked onto the ground as they took off. Thankfully she had a good grip as she stumbled a little bit with a reactionary, 'Whoa!' coming from her - and she used Jayce as a means to ensure she did not lose her balance. "You're right about that."

He smirked slightly as he braced her with his arm, letting go of her once the transport had reached speed and she had reclaimed her balance. He remembered riding in the first prototypes of these monorails, and they had been a hell of a lot bumpier than this, causing him to often throw up his lunch after the the first few journeys before they fixed the stabilisation problem. The journey took no more than a few minutes, and they soon found themselves in an even busier part of the city. The crowds here were much thicker, but consisted of people from all over runeterra. Noxians, Demacians, Yordles and Frejordians, all of them gathered in this central series of streets that spilled out from the old City Hall. The City's administration had long since outgrown the building, but it remained as a centre of tourism to the ever growing metropolis. Dozens of cafes dotted the streets selling everything from Crepes to Tacos catering to any visitor who might have the urge to snack. Beyond them shops holding the latest in Piltover Fashion, Technology and culture lined the sides of the roads.

"Welcome to City Centre!" Jayce beamed, making an over dramatic gesture to the Noxian as the stood at the exit of the station.

As they travelled to the center of the city, Riven's eyes scanned the city as they bolted by a large portion of the city. She wanted more time to explore but knew that she did not have the time at all to do so. When they slowed to a stop, she struggled to keep her balance but managed to barely do so once more using Jayce as a brace.

As they entered the city center, she was very much surprised by the hustle and bustle of it all. So many people, so many shops, so many... everything. "Wow... just... wow..." she was quite surprised by it all, taking in every detail of it all. "I'm not a fan of large cities... but wow..." she managed out, rubbing the back of her head a little.

"Heh, I guess it's a lot to take in hey Riven?" Jayce asked as he watched the bewildered Noxian's eyes dart all over the place. "I mean I've lived here my entire life and not even I've seen all of it, the city is constantly growing and evolving, just like the people that live here."

As they walked along the busy street, the smell of freshly cooked food hit the pair's noses. All around them people were sitting inside and outside of the many assorted cafes and restaurants that flooded the City Plaza. "Are you feeling hungry Riven? I haven't eaten yet." The defender asked, looking around for a potential place to eat.

"That's uh... one way to put it..." Riven replied to Jayce as she would focus back on him, keeping her eyes on trained on him now fully knowing that getting distracted could make her lose track of her so called guide

Hearing about food, her stomach growled suddenly giving Jayce an answer he was probably looking for. "Um... yeah. I have not eaten since breakfast early in the morning so... you get my point," she finished as she rubbed her stomach lost in thought, "But... I'll let you choose, I have no idea what is here to eat and you're probably quite knowledgeable."

"No problem, I know just the place!" He replied, before grabbing her hand firmly and leading her through the packed streets. After a few twists and turns, they arrived at their destination, a smaller cafe off to the side of the busy main street. He let go of her hand, smiling broadly as he showcased his find.

"The owner here owes me a favour after I stopped a robbery at his store a while back, and trust me when I say this place does the best Omelettes you will find in this part of Piltover."

He held open the door for her as they entered, the ring of the bell causing the owner to look up and greet Jayce enthusiastically. After some brief pleasantries, he sat them at a small table in the corner, bringing over a pair of menus for the two champions.

Riven was quite caught off guard by him taking her hand and pulling her through the streets. In the back of her mind, Riven wondered if people would assume that this meant they were a thing - but she didn't care much for it. She's not one to deal with shenanigans such as drama of that nature. Hearing the story, Riven would quip, "I thought Caitlyn would be the one to stop the robbery. Oh well."

Entering to the building and thanking Jayce, Riven would move to sit down at the table and open up the menu to scan over all the items once more not knowing what to pick. "What do you usually get, Jayce?"

"Well, I would hate to say I'm a man of routine, but I almost always order the special four cheese Omelette. If you have a limited number of meals in our city we might as well chose the best right?" He smiled, looking for her consent before he ordered for the two of them.

A light nod would be the response he got, before Riven would say, "I'm having what you're having then. There's just too much to choose from really. All of it seems so good." She would put the menu to the side - but based on her general aura she was giving she had no solid idea about table manners.(edited)

He smiled as he called the waiter over, indicating the usual the Waiter smiled before returning to the kitchen. Noticing her hesitation, she took two pairs of cutlery out from the box on the table and passed one to her. He then layed it out properly, kindly indicating for her to do the same. In very little time at all, the food was served, coming to the table with a bottle of house wine and a jug of water. He looked at her, a slight look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry, I should've asked before hand, do you drink? I could order something else if you'd prefer?"

Riven had not really paid attention to the table manners going on around her, but when Jayce showed her the proper set up she quickly copied what he did and set it all up nodding in thanks. Hearing the question, Riven would reply, "I normally don't do it when I'm travelling... but tonight? Why the hell not." She pushed her glass forward indicating that she would drink tonight - though Jayce probably could assume she could hold her liquor.

With a sigh of relief, the Defender indicated to the waiter to pour the glasses, filling them as their food was laid before them. The Omelette was sizeable, covering the dinner plate along with the various garnishing that accompanied it. Taking a sip of the wine, Jayce savoured it, before nodding at the waiter, indicating him to leave the bottle. With his usual smile returning, he turned to the Exile before picking up his knife and fork.

"Bon appetite" he grinned, before cutting into his meal.

Doing the same with her win, Riven took a good drink from the glass - probably more than Jayce - before setting the cup down. Afterwards she grabbed her fork and knife and said, "Uh... yeah, same." She didn't know what that meant so she just copied what he said and cut into her own meal and started to eat. After taking a bite, it was clear she was semi-shocked.

After swallowing, she would say, "Wow... wow! This is really good!"

"I know right, never let it be said I don't know where to take a girl for a nice meal" He grinned cheekily. Consuming his own food with gusto. As they continued to eat, he inquired more into her purpose in Ionia. It seemed strange that she would want to visit a place that he assumed held nothing but bad memories for her. Surely she could of picked somewhere else to find her so claimed "Redemption".

Riven, after a drink or two, would actually divulge the information explaining that she did the most damage in Ionia and killed many people there. She sought the forgiveness of the people as to allow herself to be redeemed and help those who she caused harm to. All the while she was eating her food and drinking away at her wine.

Jayce listened in fascination as he listened to her story. He had certainly heard some of the stories of the Noxian Invasion, but he had no idea the events had been so brutal and unforgiving. Hearing what the exile had gone through brought him a feeling of anger and sympathy for the Noxian. She clearly blamed herself for all the harm she had done in Ionia, even though it wasn't entirely her fault. As her tale concluded with the finishing of their food, he place his hand on top of hers comfortingly.

"I think it's brave of you to face your demons, but you should be careful." His usual casual grin replaced by a serious expression, "The strongest demons are the ones we make ourselves, don't carry burdens that aren't yours to bear."

He thought back to his mistakes he made, granting the power crystal to Viktor and the potential chaos it could of caused. He could respect the idea of chasing redemption.

By this time, Riven had finished her second glass of wine - and while she was certainly in control from the higher alcohol concentrated drink - she was reaching the limit in the amount she could drink. A slight nod of acknowledgement would be followed up with, "Thank you for your concern. I understand that, but if I want to break free from the past I need to do this. This burden is mine to bear - hundreds of Ionians were killed because of either me or the orders I gave my men. I need to at least apologize for their deaths."

She reached to pour some more wine into her glass - she wanted to forget some of this now. Her emotional troubles are for another day. Tomorrow specifically. Today was more for enjoyment and pleasure - something that she had not dealt with in a long time.

After pouring herself a new glass and finishing her food (which, admittedly she ate quite fast), Riven would lean back in her chair and swirl the wine in the cup, eyeing it as a small whirlpool formed. "Tell me, Jayce, do you take all the girls you meet here?" Riven would ask, a faint grin on her face - she was joking of course and was not insinuating anything.

"Implying I pick up girls all the time that is?" He replied cheekily, his own face beginning to show a rosy glow as he matched Riven in her drinking. "I'll have you know that I have many places I could take girls, I just chose to take you to the nicest of them."

He sipped the wine lazily as he stared at the Noxian in front of him, her Silver bangs falling softly over her features in the dimming evening light. "And what about you Riven, surely a guy offering directions isn't enough to get you to go out to dinner with them?"

"Oh, come now Jayce! You're the Defender of Tomorrow, a hero to many people! Not only that, but you have the face everyone loves and a body to match it. I bet you bed a different girl every week," Riven said as she drank into her third glass deeply, resuming the swirling she was doing moments earlier as more alcohol entered her system. Continuing, "Oh, how sweet. Then I need to make a note to repay you."

The next question caused a soft chuckle to emanate from the Exile as she replied, "To be honest I haven't known any men longer than those at the Institute. I'm an Exile remember? Don't stay in one place for too long. As for you - well, you offered to show me around town and dinner was a nice side effect - unless you meant this as a date, then why not right?"

He blushed slightly and gave a small laugh. She wasn't wrong, he did have a habit of picking up girls in bars, and being a City wide hero certainly did help in the matter, but after a while the joy dulled. Hero worship gets tiring after a while, and conversing here with Riven casually was more enjoyable than any of the past dates he had been on for a while.

Hearing her response surprised him a little. Although he knew that Riven was an exile, he hadn't immediately made the connection that she spent most of her time wandering. After all, he only usually ever saw her back at the Institute.  
"Well it wasn't all some elaborate plan or anything, though I'm happy to let you believe that if you want," He winked at her, "I was merely helping a.." he paused thinking for the right word to use, "A friend who seemed to be in some trouble."

A soft grin flashed on the face of Riven as she would then say, "I think my guess is right? Nevermind that, I don't care too much if that's what you do. Play the hand you're dealt - as Twisted Fate probably would say." After that statement, another sip of wine would be intaken by the exile, before she set the glass on the table - about less than half full.

"Well uh... then we believe what we choose then, eh?" Riven would respond, giving a friendly smile as she leaned back in her chair. Continuing, the woman would then say, "But then this friend needs to repay you somehow, Jayce. It's the least I can do - saving me who knows how long wandering around Piltover like some sort of lost puppy."

"I'm sure a cute little Puppy like yourself would of been picked up, but I'm certainly glad it was by me." He teased, finishing his glass and looking with mild surprise at the now empty wine bottle, something that indicated that it was probably around time to leave.  
"Was there anything you had in mind?" The defender asked, giving her a charming smile as he did so.

The woman shuddered a little bit, before saying, "While I trust that your sheriff can keep a handle on things, something tells me the wrong sort would try and pick me up - and it would end badly for them." Reaching to finish off the rest off of her own glass, downing it quite quickly and setting the now empty glass on the table.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, I'm sure there is something you have in mind," Riven would reply, obviously the alcohol having taken its course and she passed her cut off limit - but she still had _some_ control.

He paused to think, he knew very well what he would like to do to the voluptuous Noxian, but he certainly wasn't one to take advantage of a woman after getting her drunk. As hot as an idea that sounded, he had no intention of taking her _unwillingly_. It was getting late however, and it appeared that the Exile had drunk a fair amount, the wine having a greater affect on her toned body than his own. Paying the bill and tipping the waiter, he turned to the Exile.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, but it does appear to be getting late. Do you have anywhere to stay for the evening?" He paused, "Because if you don't my apartment isn't too far away if you would like somewhere comfortable.

Riven eyed Jayce as he paid for the meal and such, before she herself would stand up - using the table as a brace due to having some difficulty with controlling of her legs and other movement like that. She would check the time by glancing out the window and using that as a means to gauge whether or not she would go with him.

"Hm... well, it's either that or... some inn or on the streets and while I'm sure that uh... that the inns here are nice and the streets are comfortable, I'd take a hero's apartment over them any day," Riven would reply, a drunkish smirk now on her face as she slipped her sword back into its holster.

Seeing Riven struggle to stand, Jayce offered out a hand to support her, smiling as he did so. "Maybe you've had a little too much? I'd hate to see you accidentally stab yourself with that thing."

Using Jayce's hand as support - as was his intentions - Riven would have little trouble standing now. Rolling her neck and causing a quiet 'pop' to be heard, she would then say, "Oh, trust me - I can handle my sword even when drunk. At least I'll be able to defend myself more or less. But..." She paused flashing a smirk in the direction of Jayce before continuing, "I think I've had a _little_ too much."

"And I would feel sorry for anyone who'd have to face you," He winked, putting one of her arms over his shoulder and placing his other on her hip, steadying the Noxian and checking to see if she was ok to walk. As they left the cafe, they walked slowly in the cool night air, Jayce not wanting to rush the tipsy warrior. The streets were far less crowded now, with only the occasional passersby - couples heading home after dates, rowdier parties moving from one pub to the next and the odd night shift worker leaving to their nocturnal jobs. The apartment was only a short distance away, being the penthouse suite of one of the taller complexes in the centre of the City, and the pair soon found themselves at the entrance.

Part of Riven would want to say, 'Yeah, ask the Ionians I fought,' but her mind did not think about saying something like that. Alcohol inhibited her edgy side but allowed her more relaxed self to come out. Instead she slurred out, "Yeah, a girl such as myself needs to be able to defend herself even when a little drunk." As she said her words, Riven would use her inside arm to wrap around the back of Jayce to his outside... side.

Arriving at the complex, Riven would look up and mumbled, "Wow... that's... a large building..." She was quite surprised actually at the height of some of the buildings - this one took the cake. What surprised her the most is that Jayce lived there - but if she was not so inhibited she would be able to gather where he lives. "And you live here?!" she slurred out, looking to the slightly taller man that was showing her around town.

"Only since recently," Jayce replied, scratching his chin with a small amount of embarrassment at Riven's surprise. "Apparently the Hero of the City living out of a run down garage surrounded by Hextech devices didn't set the best example."  
Jayce lead them into the foyer, the doorman greeting Jayce politely as he opened the door for them. He moved over to the large ornate elevator, pressing a button and waiting for the lift to descend.

The foyer was grand, with rich carpet spreading out beneath their feet and many paintings and pieces of art on display around the reception desk. The place almost looked like an office block, but housed some of the most wealthy and important people in the city. With a ding! the doors slid open, and Jayce motioned to Riven that they should move inside.

Eyeing the Piltoverian for a moment, Riven would shrug and say, "Makes sense I suppose. Nothing says 'Defender of Tomorrow' like a nice penthouse right?" A soft chuckle would emanate once more from the girl as she would follow Jayce into the fancy interior of the building causing her jaw to drop once more.

"Y'know... Piltover is a really fancy city. But... it's not a pace I could live all my life. Too much pleasantries I think - well besides Zaun being uh... Zaun..." she would slur out once more. Watching as the door opened and following Jayce's gesture, Riven would step inside the elevator and use the walls to keep her standing.

"You know, I was never much for them either. Never really had a problem working in the ordinary housing around the city, even now I get caught up by the grandness of it all." He smiled slightly sadly. He could still remember a time when no-one in piltover even knew his name, a far more peaceful time when he could tinker with his inventions to his heart's content. Nowadays he was so busy with charity galas, public speaking and patrolling the streets that he had barely enough time to indulge in his hobby.

Not that he would change it, Piltover was a much brighter place now, and his smile returned to him as the door opened to the top floor. Walking steadily forward, he unlocked the door to his penthouse, revealing the room beyond.

"You see," started the Noxian self-imposed Exile, "Back in Noxus you didn't get much in terms of leisure or pleasantries or things of that nature. So leaving the city didn't change much here..." She took a moment to lean against the wall, using it to stabilize herself before continuing, "But Piltover feels like the opposite. I wouldn't be able to live here because of that."

She shrugged her shoulders a little bit, not knowing what else to say. Of course if she wasn't inebriated she would probably go into more detail but she couldn't focus on her own words. Following Jayce, Riven would step into the room awaiting to see what else he had in store for her.

He lead her through the short hallway beyond the entrance and into the large living room area. A set of comfortable looking sofas made a "U" shape facing towards the left hand wall surrounding a large coffee table in the centre. Behind them, the wall was completely glass, leaving it open to the bright lights of the City, which could be seen almost in it's entirety from this height. What looked like a small balcony extended outwards, protecting the window from directly opening to the huge drop below. Off to the side there were several rooms branching off, presumably bedrooms or the such, though the one door that was open revealed a well furnished kitchen beyond it.

Laying the Exile onto one of the couches, he moved towards the kitchen. "Are you thirsty? You could probably do with a glass or two of water otherwise you're going to feel those drinks tomorrow during your journey." He smiled considerately.

Riven, once more, was astounded - this time by the penthouse. Inwardly she would wonder what else she was expecting but didn't think much on it - but instead would allow the oh-so comfortable couch occupy thoughts - and man were these couches comfortable. It wasn't something the Exile was used to as she normally dealt with either very little furniture in her travels or her dorm at the Institute which wasn't extremely comfortable in the first place. Unclasping her sword's clip from her belt, Riven would place the blade on the ground leaning against the couch. The question Riven heard made the woman pause for a moment - thinking he asked if she wanted more wine or something but she quickly inferred what he meant. "Oh, um... Yeah. Bring me a glass of water please," she asked, sitting up to answer but once the question was answered she leaned back into the couch - but her thoughts made her try and think of a way to repay Jayce's kindness... And due to being inebriated her thoughts took a more perverted turn.

He returned from the kitchen quickly to find the Noxian sprawled over the coach. " _Clearly that last glass is catching up with her."_ he thought, before sitting down next to her, placing the glass of water on the table in front of him. "It was a good job we got here when we did, I don't know if we would of made it much further." He chuckled as he smiled at Riven, noticing that she had laid her weapon to side in order to make herself more comfortable. His eyes were drawn to the woman in front of him, her beautifully tanned skin, though rough from her years in the army, glistened in the dim lights of the apartment. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked at him, and Jayce couldn't resist blushing as he could feel something stirring below.

" _Yes she's a beautiful girl Jayce, but you can't just take advantage of her! Be a gentleman!"_ a voice scolded in his head as his eyes continued to take in her form.

A low chuckle came from Riven as she would quip, "You're telling me. Walking was getting harder with every step..." She would watch as Jayce came back, thinking to herself, _"It helps that he isn't looking half bad - oh what the hell what do I have to lose..? Nothing right?"_ She would put the thoughts away for now as she knew drunk sex would be rather sloppy - so she would take a sip of water to try and sober herself up a little before initiating.

Taking the glass and carefully drinking at the cup. Quickly it caused some of the drunkenness to go away - but she would need to finish the rest of the water before doing much. With that in mind, she downed half of the water but took a second to let it settle. Setting the glass down on a coaster, she would find herself discarding the shoulder piece of armor and gauntlets she kept on most of the time and set it next to the blade.

It was as if she was slowly stripping in front of the Defender of Tomorrow but she would not think of it in that way.

The defender watched as Riven began to recover, trying not to watch so obviously as she began taking off some of the heavier parts of her armor, every moment revealing more of her well toned body once they were no longer hidden away. Without her gauntlets, her hands seemed delicate and soft, protected from the day to day wear of training by the thick leather that encased them. He turned to the side, looking out across the city skyline in the distance.

"Are you feeling well enough to stand?" He asked, before holding a hand out to her, "I want to show you something." he continued, before indicating towards the balcony outside and the sight it held.

Riven had about a quarter of the water left as Jayce asked if she was well enough to stand. Her eyes brightened up a little, before she nodded her head and stood up - setting down the glass - and said, "Yeah. The water sobered me up a little." Of course it was clear that she wasn't 100% recovered - it would take a good night's sleep for that - but she gained back some more motor function.

Grabbing on to his hand - without her gauntlet on that would normally hide her hands - Riven would reply once more, "Lead the way then, Mr. Defender of Tomorrow," a slight grin on her face as she spoke.

He returned her smile, the soft touch of her hand a welcome change from the coarse leather of her gauntlets. He lead her across the room and out of the door onto the balcony beyond. The wind up here was brisk, but Jayce led her over towards the railing, still holding onto her hand as they approached. From atop the balcony, they could see the city sprawling out beneath them, the bright lights from the numerous buildings illuminating the area around them. People like little ants scurried through the streets on their way to clubs, bars and casinos, the city of progress was one that had progressed past the need for sleep.

"You know, as much as the City is crowded and noisy, and hey let's face it, not perfect, it still fills me with hope to see it from up here." Jayce smiled, as he looked out upon his fair city. "But it appears tonight, the City is not the main thing drawing my attention up here." He turned to the Exile, giving his best poster boy smile.

The Exile would follow him out onto the balcony, and was quite taken in by the sight she was given. Even though she's wandered around Runeterra alone, nothing could compare to what Jayce was showing her. Not Noxus, not Demacia, Zaun, or Ionia. Nothing could compare. "Jayce this is... Wow..." She stammered out, taking in the sight and trying to put it to her drunken memory.

However, with his words Riven would look at him confused wondering where he was going.

"Well I spend many nights alone up here looking out at the City alone, it's certainly nice to have the company, especially someone as beautiful as yourself." Jayce smiled, though he certainly didn't feel drunk, the alcohol in his system was certainly enough to lower his inhibitions enough to attempt to charm the Noxian. "It was certainly my lucky day that you happened to get lost where you did."

Riven had her eyes on Jayce as he talked, replying, "Who is the lucky one? The damsel in distress rescued by a heroic and handsome knight in shining armor or the knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress ... Who needs to repay her knight in _some_ way..." As she talked, her face would slowly approach his, a blush on her face as she talked - she was going in for a kiss to start her repayment.

Riven's actions coincided with his own as he leaned in close, meeting her soft lips with his own as they stood in the cold night air. The bustling city and bright skylights faded into the background as the two of them became lost in the moment, the brief kiss quickly heating up as their lips began to crash against each other. Jayce pulled her closer, sharing their warmth as if to brace against the brisk winds that blew across the balcony, his tongue entering her mouth as he savoured the feeling of the Exile's touch.

Feeling her own body being pulled in to Jayce's, Riven would wrap her arms around his midsection as their lips made contact. To be honest, Riven wasn't expecting the man in which she was kissing to meet her halfway... maybe they shared the same thought? But, as of this moment, that thought did not matter as she felt the firm tongue of Jayce entering her own mouth, causing her own to run along his. The kiss would feel as though it lasted much longer than it did - and while normally the Exile would worry if anyone saw them, she would not be thinking of that thanks to the remaining alcohol in her system.

The woman was glad that Jayce pulled her in, feeling the wind whip against her now exposed hands and shoulders that no longer had the armor that normally protected her from the elements. The kiss, at the same time, would ensure that they would stay warm despite the wind.

And once the moment ended, Riven would be the first to break the kiss - her cheeks once more turning red but no longer thanks to the alcohol but more from the incoming interaction her and Jayce are going to have. Taking a moment to breathe, Riven would say in a quiet tone, "M-maybe we should head inside..."

* * *

 **Lemon Bit**

He nodded in agreement, his face flushed at his impulsive actions. He was relieved to see that his advances had been rewarded, even sensing that she had similar intentions. His confidence bolstered, he lead her back inside through the living room and into one of the larger rooms.

This room was his bedroom, the place where he could relax after a long day. A large king sized bed made up the majority of the room, with plush, thick, maroon carpeting covering the floors. To one side, a small ensuite bathroom was connected and equipped with a small shower and all the other essentials. In wall wardrobes lined the sides, containing the multitude of outfits a hero needed to peruse the high life of Piltover society. He turned to face Riven, his face still red as he removed his jacket and shoes, gauging her reaction on how she wanted to proceed.

The Exile would quietly follow Jayce, her own blush still on her face. It had been a long while since she had felt the touch of a man in this way - possibly before the Ionian/Noxian War - so Riven was incredibly nervous as told by the slight shake she gave. Unlike Jayce, her own confidence was not bolstered but shaken just a tad as she questioned whether or not she would be good enough for Jayce.

Once they two reached his room, Riven would stand in front of the bed - though still facing Jayce. She would quickly remove her own sandals and brown leather corset that occupied her midsection, leaving just the linen wrappings around her medium-sized breasts and waists. The woman began to remove said cloth, exposing her soft breasts to the air - once more causing a slight shiver as she did not usually wear something like a bra underneath her clothing. The same story could not be said about her panties, which were revealed after she removed the 'skirt' that was around her waist - but what was evident was a small damp spot in between her legs where her panties covered her womanhood.

Looking to Jayce, she was hoping he would take the first step - but once she figured out that he was waiting on her, she decided to start off with some foreplay. Riven would go to her knees in front of the Defender of Tomorrow and would move to remove his pants.

Jayce gasped slightly as the Noxian stripped, savouring every moment as she slowly unwrapped the pieces of cloth that served as a bra. The bands had served to push her ample assets in, and as they were freed to the air they were revealed to be even larger than they appeared from within their confines. His eyes gave away his approval as he gazed at them intently, his eyes focusing on her perky pink nipples that had already stiffened in the cold air of the outside.

As he stood there mesmerised, Riven took the first move, walking slowly over to him before dropping on her knees. Jayce was was brought back to reality and she began to slowly lower his pants, exposing his already semi-hard on before her. Jayce watched as she nervously eyed it, placing a hand on her head reassuringly as if willing her to continue. She gave a nervous smile, before reaching out with one hand and beginning to stroke his shaft. He let out a quiet moan as he felt her soft hands wrap around his length, the touch far softer than he would of imagined from a warrior. They looked into each other's eyes as Jayce rubbed the back of her head, his erection reaching its full length.

With Jayce's member exposed and hardened (and the encouragement from Jayce's hand on her head), Riven would continue to stroke the shaft while one of her own hands reached down into her panties to stimulate herself. With that, the woman would move her head closer to Jayce's manhood with one hand still stroking the base of the shaft slowly, but now her tongue would run against the underside of his erect member, slowly to stimulate him the most from it. The Exile would work from midway of his shaft to the base of his head making sure to cover as much as possible - all the while now massaging the dangling sperm producer that were connected at the base of his shaft... with her eyes locked on to his.

Jayce moaned at the Exile worked her way along his manhood. Though at first she had seemed hesitant and nervous, she learnt quickly from his reactions, focusing on the spots that provoked the greatest reaction from the Defender. As her tongue came into play, the defenders moans increased, he could see the Noxian pleasuring herself with her free hand as she continued, looking deep into his eyes with a look of longing and lust. As he tangled his hands in her platinum locks, he brought her mouth to his tip, gently moving her forwards.

Following his lead, her mouth closed around his tip as her tongue danced around the top, circling his head as she continued to service him. Jayce tried to contain himself, the Noxian's inexperienced technique and the sight of pleasuring herself at the same time was enough to drive him close to the edge as she began to slowly take in more of his length. His grip tightening ever so slightly as she began to take his shaft in and out of her mouth.

Riven would continue to pleasure Jayce, eyes locked onto his as she would slowly slide his manhood into her mouth. With his member in her mouth, just so that the tip of his manhood was inside of her mouth leaving most of the shaft outside, Riven was almost content with it being like this. However, with Jayce's encouragement, Riven began to bob her head downwards to add more length into her mouth. While it was certainly more than what she was expecting, the Exile managed to move more of his manhood inwards.

Once about halfway down his length, Riven continuing to pleasure herself and continuing to lustfully look into Jayce's eyes, she began to bob her head up and down, tongue still running up and down the length of his hardened member, swirling around the tip once it reached that point before going back down.

As tempted as he was to let her continue, his lustful eyes made him want to do more to her. He could feel his orgasm building, but her didn't want to release yet, and reluctantly took her head away, grinning at her seductively. Before she had time to react, he had lifted her of the floor and threw her onto the bed behind him. His shirt quickly discarded to join his pants on the floor as he kneeled above her on the bed. As she lay beneath him, her hand still in her panties he gave her a lustful smile, before leaning over her, catching her lips once again with his own. As their tongues once again jousted, his hands explored her body, once reaching her firm and succulent breasts as he began to caress and stroke them, moving in circles before reaching and pinching her nipples. His spare hand moved down to her own, caressing her navel and exploring every part of her soft skin before arriving near her womanhood. Moving her own hand gently aside, his fingers caressed her folds, slowly moving up and down as he felt her sticky juices cover his digits, his own member twitching at the thought of entry.

Confused by the removal of his member, Riven would look up at him wondering what he was going to do. Caught off guard by being thrown on the bed, the woman did not move much at first besides continuing to slowly move her own fingers in and out of herself - though when Jayce captured her lips with his slightly rougher lips, she discarded her panties to allow for easier access for the larger man.

When Jayce started caress, fondle, and stroke her, the woman would let out quiet moans and shallow breaths as her own body began to heat up from the pleasure that he was delivering her. Riven began to squirm underneath the assaults of Jayce, his coarse and rough hands from days of tinkering and working hard would cause jolts of pleasure and tingles to shoot through her body - and when he inserted his finger she gasped slightly in the kiss, eyes widening for the moment, warmth filling her body for a moment.

Riven wanted to beg for more - she wanted so much more as her lust was getting the better of her - but the kiss prevented that from happening at all instead causing her to squirm underneath Jayce's warm body. At the same time, she moved one hand that was pressing slightly against his chest down his body to his manhood, stroking it slowly to ensure he keeps erect.

Breaking for breath, Jayce looked at the writhing Noxian beneath him, her lustful expression mixed with one of pleasure as he continued his assault. Her firm grip on his member had kept him fully erect, and soon his gaze turned down to her crotch, his fingers now coated in her juices. Pausing momentarily, he slowly began to remove her panties, exposing her pink pussy for him to see. He admired it for a moment as it glistened in her own juices before he moved himself forward, his hands moving her legs apart. He looked at her lustfully, grinning before he began to insert himself into her. He could slowly feel the tightness grow around his shaft as it moved deeper and deeper into her, and Jayce let out a deep moan of pleasure as the waves of pressure washed down his manhood. He began to caress her thighs with his hands, another slowly moving up her body before reaching her perfect breasts again, cupping and fondling with them as he reached full insertion.

Riven would keep her amber eyes trained on Jayce as he exposed her womanhood, a soft gasp escaping from her as he did so. She kept her eyes on him as he moved himself between her legs, her pussy by now quite wet and creating a damp spot on the bed, but now her arms were placed on his back rubbing against his back as a means to coax him to insert his member. And when he did, Riven let out a moan of pleasure with her back arching from the surge of pleasure passing through her causing her body to heat up greatly, her cheeks turning a bright pink as he did so.

It was at this point her legs wrapped around him trying to pull him deeper. Her own muscles began to tighten around the intrusion of her body, seeking much more from him. When he began to fondle her breasts once more, Riven began to let out moans of pleasure that were louder thanks to both the insertion and massaging he was giving. All the while, Riven squirmed from the sheer amount of pleasure just this man was giving her, not used to this pleasure as it has been a while since something like this happened. "J-Jayce..." she moaned out, the pleasure surging through her causing warmth to fill her body.

As Riven pulled him in tighter, he could feel the waves of ecstasy washed over him as he kneeled there for a moment, letting it soak in. As Riven began moaning, he started to move, slowly at first but then quicker and quicker as he was spurred on by Riven's moans and the tight grip her legs had around his waist. With every thrust a wave of pleasure ran through him, and his moan soon joined Riven's as the reached a feverous pace. As one hand continued playing with her buxom mounds, the other moved down to her folds, circling and playing with her clit as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly. He could feel his climax approaching as his mind began to go white, a surge of energy flowing through his shaft. "Riven!" He cried with a final moan, as he exploded inside of her.

With the additional rubbing and massaging that Jayce was giving, along with his inserted member, Riven would also be fast approaching her own climax her body tensing up around the Defender of Tomorrow's member suddenly as he reached his climax at the same time as her. The hot liquid would slowly begin to fill Riven's hole, mixing with the juices inside her already. Her fingers would dig into the shoulders of Jayce, almost breaking skin. This was because Riven had not orgasmed in such a long time that she was really sensitive. The back of Riven would arch greatly as she attempted to pull Jayce closer.

And finally, to top it off, Riven let out quite a loud moan that caused her to shake from the amount of pleasure she received simultaneously, her eyes slamming shut as the orgasm caused her own mind to go blank from the sheer pleasure.

As hit his peak, he collapsed beside the Noxian. It had been a while since he had had sex that had been so enjoyable, and he savoured the look on Riven's face as she came down from her high. Hey lay there for a moment, admiring the sight of the warrior once again as her beautifully tanned skin glistened with sweat, the beads rolling down her mounds that rose and fell rapidly as she caught her breath.

"You know that was pretty amazing," He smiled softly, looking into the Exile's eyes before moving closer to her. Moving one arm around her back, he embraced her in a hug. Their bodies once again sharing their warmth as they lay there, tired from this evenings activities.

Judging on the expression on the Exile's face, she was trying to regain her breath panting from her recent climax. By this time, her hair had become disheveled lacking organization, sweat covered her body, eyes open once more as she gathered herself together. When she felt Jayce wrap his arms around her, she was glad that they began to share one another's warmth because the sweat would definitely made them quite cold.

After a few moments, Riven would finally imagine a reply, saying, "I... I never thought anything could feel so... wow..." The Exile would cross her arms and allow Jayce to keep her arm, her muscles slightly sore.

Jayce smiled at the Exile kindly. It was clear that she was tired after the events. With his spare hand, he pulled the sheets over them, before moving his other hand over the top of the Exile. He too had had a long day, one that had come with a perfect ending as he lay there with a beautiful woman in his arms, cuddling her softly as they began drifting off to sleep.


	4. Vel'Koz x Sejuani

**So it seems like a lot of people seem to enjoy these stories, even though I was skeptical how well they would be** **received. It's always nice to see that other people can take enjoyment in things I do for fun, so I hope to publish more and more of these as time goes on. I'm not sure if I'll get round to updating my older stories, I kind of want too, but I don't know if I have the comitment or audience to do so. I see people follow Finding a Hero or Musings and it makes me think that I should really update them, but then I'm not sure if I can get back into them.  
**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling. This chapter is a Tentacle one, so all you Vel'Koz fans look forward to that. I suggest not reading if you're not into tentacles or tentacle rape, because there is a lot of it, and by a lot I mean that it's pretty much the whole chapter. I try to varry what I post here, and I'm always open to new suggestions about cool things to RP in the future. Let me know via PMs or in the comments if you just want to talk! I am already in the progress of RPing with one reader, so I really do respond.**

 **Yuji**

* * *

The world appeared in front of him, as the large, floating mass the living have come to call Vel'Koz appeared in the fountain with a flash of light. He had a certain goal in mind today, as always, with research in mind.

"Objective: Research of human anatomy. Gender: Female. Target: Unknown. Currently."

Alongside him more champions teleported in, called forth by the Summoners they were designated to fight an endless war on the Fields of Justice. Vel'Koz did not care, for the void did not know teamwork. It only knew unity.

The thing set itself in motion and floated down the steps and into the wild.

"Destination: Middle. Approximate arrival..."

On the opposite side of the world, the other team readied itself.

"Are you sure you are ok to participate today Sejuani? I know Bristle is out of commission and we wouldn't want to put you at a disadvantage-"

Sejuani cut the summoner short with a harsh glare, one that could freeze even the hottest blooded of champions. "I did not become the leader of the Winter's Claw through my ability to ride, but through by ability to adapt." She replied sternly, "Those on the rift will see how fearsome I can be face to face."

"Yes I understand…" He replied nervously, before beginning the summoning ritual, Sejuani finding herself bathed in a bluish glow before landing on the Summoner Platform, her large glacial flail still resting over her broad shoulders. Though it was a weapon designed for use while mounted, she didn't falter to train her own body daily, and her toned muscles that made up her curvaceous body could easily carry such a heavy weapon alone. Some of her team members looked at her curiously, but they knew better than to ask her about the state of her boar. Sejuani was known to have a short temper, and people seldom felt her wrath a second time.

" _This should be a simple enough match…"_ Sejuani thought to herself, as she headed off into the jungle to start her rotations, Caitlyn and Vi waiting to help leash her her first camp.

 _"Time: 0 hours, 5 minutes, 36 seconds."_ Vel'Koz lazily sent another minion to the other plane, collecting it's bounty in return.

 _"Assessment: Creature, magical creation. Boring."_ he recited. Minions were old. Done through and through. Known. _Researched._

Not even the Champion facing him was interesting. He was male, and therefore not the objective. Vel'Koz took note of the minimap. An overzealous support had placed a ward almost in the middle of the enemy jungle, allowing the Eye of the Void to see things he wouldn't normally. A human female. She seemed alone, was able to kill the neutral beings on her own. What intrigued him was her weapon choice. A long flail like this would require a mount to wield properly, yet the human female was on foot. A last hit almost slipped by Vel'Koz and he managed to get it in the last second.

Returning his attention to the map, he thought: _"Target at disadvantage. Isolated. Good chance."_

He assessed the time again and soon retreated into the fog of war. It was time to act. The enemy jungler may seem like a bad target, but Vel'Koz wasn't here to win, he was here to observe, to dissect, to inspect. Winning was not to objective today.

" _Not bad..."_ Sejuani thought to herself, finishing the last minion camp before laying her flail on the ground, stretching out her muscles as she began to recall. She was glad for all the training she had put in, for it was certainly a lot harder than when she had Bristle at her side, but she was never one to take the easy path. She looked across the lanes, using the vision granted by the summoner's magic to gauge how the rest of her team was doing. Bot seemed to be doing fine while Top had been pushed up to their tower.

"Guess I won't be ganking any of them then…" She thought, her attention turning to mid lane. Yasuo seemed to be farming by himself, no sign of his lane opponent as the minion wave reached the enemy tower. "Damn that Ionian, never mentioning his lane is missing." She motion to ping her team mates of danger, only to have her recall interrupted as she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Grabbing her flail hurriedly, she turned to face the invader.

The leaves hid him well, even though his body was large and bulky. The target did not see him until the very last moment and she turned around with fierce eyes.

 _"Chooses fight over flight."_ Vel'Koz noted. The Eye of the Void emerged from the bushes, revealing himself to the enemy jungler. As the human eyes met the large, violet one, Vel'Koz already assessed all information he posessed about his target. He saw her life in her eyes, from childhood to coming of age, her training, the wars she's been in. It did not phase him at all. No warrior, as might as he or she might be, could face the absolute power that was the Void. After all, no one can fight Death.

"Sejuani." he stated. "You have been selected for research. Comply."

"Ha! Selected for research? Why don't you research this bug eye!" She yelled, swinging her flail overhead as she charged at the Eye of the Void. "Let me show you how we do things in the Freijord!" Her face changed quickly to a confident smirk as she bared down on the Void creature, she had crushed Snow Bears larger than this, and this one had been stupid enough to give up the element of surprise...

 _"Aggressive. Will make mistakes due to anger._ " Vel'Koz assessed. The mouse was in the trap, now it was time to disable it.

As she charged the Eye of the Void she swung the flail at him, trying to get the first hit. Vel'koz simply raised on of his tentacles, wrapped the chain around it and yanked it.

Caught off guard by the Voidlings strength, Sejuani gasped as the flail was pulled out of her hand, grunting in anger as the momentum from her charge caused her to keep going, falling to the ground beneath him. " _What the hell?"_ Sejuani thought to herself, trying to turn quickly so as not to leave herself vulnerable for too long.

She fell down on the ground. Predictably. Immediately rolling over, Sejuani tried to keep herself shielded at all times. Vel'Koz assessed the situation.

 _"Subject seems to be strong, but is very frail in reality."_

One of his tentacles lashed out the moment those thoughts formed, striking at the Warrior still lying on the ground.

Sejuani moved an arm up to block, shielding the blunt of the blow as the metal arm guard dented on impact. After it hit, she tried to force it off of her, moving it ever so slightly as she rolled out under it, deftly trying to jump to her feet as she stared down the void creature. Her flail now stood on the other side of the clearing, unable to reach it without somehow making a dive past the creature again. She considered calling her team for help, but a certain amount of pride didn't let her, not wanting them to think her weak without the use of her mount.

She kept resisting, even though the situation seemed hopeless. Somehow, Sejuani managed to throw of the tentacle pinning her to the ground, getting up, she raised her fists.

"Stop. Resisting." Vel'Koz commanded. Her continued defiance angered him. He opened a rift to the Void below her, and tentacles lashed out, aiming to throw the Winter Warrior high into the air

Not expecting such an attack, Sejuani was caught off guard as the tentacles grabbed hold of her, lifting her high into the air before slamming her back down onto the ground. She spluttered, unable to even catch her breath as the tentacles smashed into her again, causing her to cry out with pain. She tried to get up, but her body felt injured from the fall, unable to do anything but scowl at the beast above him. " _I need to call my team, before it's too late.."_ she thought reluctantly, slowly moving her hand to her waist to try and activate the summoner locket that connected her to the rest of her team.

One does not simply give a creature a gigantic eye. Not if he wishes it to miss something. Vel'Koz never missed anything. The slight movement of her arm as she aimed to call for help. He didn't miss it either. The tentacles that threw her into the air corrected their grasp, one for every limb, they tried to pin her to the ground with her extremities wide spread so she couldn't reach the locket.

 _"Too proud."_ Vel'Koz assessed.

One of his main appendages extended, wanting to grab the locket from the woman.

"Get your fucking tentacles off me you monster" Sejuani yelled, hoping the noise would at least attract someone as she struggled in his grip. It was useless however, his tentacles held incredible strength as she felt herself spread apart. She looked up at him, her face turning to worry as he sized the locket from her. "What the hell are you doing? You can't take that from another champion!" A hint of panic appearing in her voice. The magic in that locket is what allowed champions to avoid death, a removing one from an enemy was a serious offence in the League. Without it, she was completely helpless now that Vel'Koz had her pinned.

Vel'Koz pupil turned to inspect the locket.

"Origin: Crafted. Infused with Arcane Powers." he stated.

He opened a rift into the endless void and threw the locket into it. Almost carelessly the tentacle flinched and moments later the artifact was gone, lost in the endless ravages of time and space. It was time to begin inspection.

His gigantic purple eye turned towards the warrior at his mercy.

"You refused to cooperate. I have to make sure that you do not resist." The tentacles pinning Sejuani lifted her into the air,

"This will hurt, now." With those words the tentacles threw her into the next best tree. Splinters flew everywhere.

Then he pulled her back into the clearing

Sejuani coughed, as she caught her breath, Her helmet had come off in the impact, fortunately saving her from any serious damage before she had been dragged back. Her silver hair now messy and filled with splinters cascaded down her now dented armor. She had no idea what he had planned for her, but it certainly didn't seem good.

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with! Members of The Winter's Claw do not beg for their lives." She spat. Her body felt weak and bruised from the impact, and she found it hard to even move it against the tentacles, but her spirit remained strong, even if this was the end.

 _"Target may have suffered a blow to intelligence from impact."_ Vel'Koz remarked. He did not care to fill her in, he told her once already what he was going to do. However, for some reason he entertained himself in the idea that the Sejuani deserved a choice. Why exactly Vel'Koz couldn't determine.

 _"Test Nr. 1: Deciding under pressure."_ he noted.

"Would you rather have your clothes and armour teared off of you, or disintegrated off of you?" he asked the woman as more rifts opened up around them, inviting more helpful appendages to help him in his research.

"What sort of a question is that?" She replied, looking at him in confusion. Her thoughts turned to some of the more barbaric tribes in the Freljord, and what they did to their captured woman. "You're going to rape me? What the hell!" She tried to struggle, but her body was too weak, unable to move after the beating she had received.

 _"No answer received. Subject cannot meet decisions under pressure."_ Vel'Koz remarked. He wondered if it was the stress or just sheer stupidity he was dealing with here. Luckily it was not intelligence that was a needed trait today, only an ample body.

"You have not answered the question."

He didn't bother replying to her protests, what Sejuani was thinking had nothing to do with the inspection.

Sejuani growled at him. "Rip them off then if you have too, don't bring that lazer shit anywhere near me." She stared at his unreadable expression. She had no real idea why he was doing this, what on earth was he trying to study? She shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do next. Whatever it was, she knew it would probably be far worse than any man could do...

"The choice has been made." Vel'Koz stated.

The tentacles from the surrounding rifts, which where waiting for the proper moment, attacked. They pushed the armour from every side, trying to slide under it, gain some leverage, break it off. Some of the more sophisticated ones chose to go for the weak spots in the metal plated armour: the buckles. The relentless attack proved to be successful and soon the armour fell, leaving only the fur garments under it. They weren't going to last long either, Vel'Koz sensed.

In his large eye, something like glee showed up. While Vel'Koz was a absolute realist, an... eye of science so to speak, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun at the job.

He readied himself and his appendages.

Sejuani gasped and grunted as she felt the tentacles swarm her, attacking her armor from every angle. She could feel them press against her now sensitive body, peeling her out of her armor like fish from a can. She heard the buckling of metal, the snapping of leather and the firm pull of the appendages as they forced their way between the fur and the metal, pressing outwards to rip them off. Soon all that was left was the light fur coatings that covered her upper torso and her crotch, the rest of her pale white skin exposed to the cool air. She blushed slightly, not usually afraid of being this exposed, but this situation was certainly anything but looked into the large eye in front of her as it moved forwards, her look of defiance now crossed with something a little more, fearful...

A quick snap with an appendage removed the rest of her clothing on her torso. It was to be inspected first. Sejuani's face crossed into a shade of red. Blood streaming into her face from shame, Vel'Koz assessed. He realized why there was a special bulge in her armour for her chest, it was rather large. A curious tentacle gave them a quick jab and the pair jiggled, like something from jelly.

Vel'Koz observed all of this, curiously.

Another appendage brushed over her nipple, causing the thing to react and harden.

" _Interesting._ " Vel'Koz thought.

Sejuani gave out a gasp at his jab, looking at him with her face shaded red. She was about to say something in protest but another tentacle soon brushed over her nipple a gasp coming out of her mouth as she moaned slightly at the touch. It had been a while since she last pleasured herself, and as such she was fairly sensitive. She quickly shut her mouth when she realised what she had done, looking away from the void creature before her, not wanting him to think that she had felt anything from his touch.

 _"Combining research..."_ Vel'Koz processed.

"Common theme detected: strong warriors often submissive in bed." he stated.

"Do you agree or disagree?"

Another appendage brushed over her nipples, hardening them in the cold air. Meanwhile a lone tentacle began trailing around Sejuani's mouth, wanting to dive in.

 _"Wait for an answer first."_ he commanded it in his mind.

"Submissive in bed, how daaaahhhh" Sejuani moaned as the tentacle once again made contact against her hardened nipples, her mouth opening as he body twitched at the wave of pleasure. "Why did it feel so good?" She thought to herself, her mouth opening wider as she gasped, not noticing the tentacle that was moving towards her, trailing her lips seductively like a lover's touc

 _"Subject denied verbally, but accepted with her mind."_ Vel'Koz noted. Sejuani had answered, which was enough for the tentacle. It dove between her lips, pressed itself into her mouth and quickly began thrusting in and out. Vel'Koz watched with satisfaction.

"Part of your inspection will be testing your qualities as a potential breeder. This includes testing fertility and enjoyment of potential owners. It is possible that you may enjoy yourself, even orgasm." the Eye of the Void expressed.

May 23, 2016

"Mmmhh!?" Sejuani's cries were muffled as she tried to respond, her lips pursed as the tentacle began to move in and out of her mouth. She resisted at first, but realised she didn't have the strength to do so and soon relaxed, allowing it access. Her perky and rather sizeable breasts began to bounce in time with the trusting, her breaths being taken as it withdrew. Instinctively, her tongue moved to lick the tentacle, rubbing the tip as it entered and left, moaning slightly as she did so. Hearing his description, a part of her was terrified and wanted to resist, but another part hesitated. It had been a long time since she had last pleasured herself, and the thought it sends waves of anticipation through her.

Since the Void was all one, he felt exactly what the appendage inside Sejuani's mouth was feeling. She was putting more spirit into it than she should, considering how non consensual it was supposed to be. Vel'Koz desired to place a tentacle between the woman's bouncing breasts, but decided the view of them moving was too mesmerizing right now. His giant eye moved in unison as they bounced up and down, powered by the thrusts of the appendage inside her mouth. Unfortunately, the next test would require her mouth to be available, so he needed to wait for the appendage to finish. Once they started, it was difficult to stop them, however, it wasn't like Vel'Koz _wanted_ them to stop.

As the tentacle continued to thrust, Sejuani found herself overcoming the initial shock of the sensations and realised the situation she was in. She tried to stop the tentacle, her tongue too weak to prevent it from thrusting in and out more deeply as it continued. She struggled slightly in her restraints, her actions causing her round breasts to bounce more vigorously as she attempted to stop it. The tentacle picked up more speed, reaching deeper and deeper into her mouth and even approaching her throat. She struggled more, attempting to escape, but she was held firm, unable to even catch her breath as the tentacle entered her throat.

There was a visible bulge on her throat as the tentacle filled her mouth up. Something in her behaviour changed, Vel'Koz noted. The initial surprise was gone... The perfect mindset for the next test, as he would require her to be mentally fully here, having a grasp of the situation. Nevertheless, the tentacle worked it's magic, quickened the pace. It was close to finishing already but the Eye of the Void was still quite mesmerized by her moving round breasts. He'd never seen quite such a well formed pair before. He sent in two appendages to play with her nipples.

As she attempted to resist the invader, she was caught off guard as two more tentacles sized her large breasts. She let out a moan as they began to play with her sesative niples, coiling underneath her firm breasts as they continued to bounce up and down. Her resistance lessened as she was distracted by the pleasure, unable to fully resist the invader as it moved down her throat. She moaned, at the touch, but quickly realised the tentacle had begun to twitch, pulsating as it reached its climax...

The tentacle orgasmd, and to a lesser extent, Vel'Koz with it.

It sprayed her throat full of hot, white semen, filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow in humiliation. Then it pulled out, spraying the rest on her face.

 _"Commencing Test Nr. 3: Mental stability vs. Pleasure Capacity."_ he noted. In simple words, he'd tease her and see how long it would take until she'd take in the tentacles willingly. The longer, the more resistant she was.

Her garments guarding her nether regions were quickly removed, and the tentacles began rubbing themselves over her pussy and nipples, eliciting pleasure

As she gasped for breath after the assault on her mouth, she felt another cold chill as her last remaining piece of clothing was removed.  
"You've had your fun Vel'Koz, now why don't you sto-ahhh!"  
She moaned at the sudden stimulation, the tentacles already intertwining around her breasts now squeezed more tightly, pinching and prodding her nipples as she tried to hold back her moans. They began to move her breasts up and down, as if mimicking the motion they were taking before. As the other tentacle moved down to her folds, they began rubbing around them, moisture beginning to leak out from the excitement the warrior was feeling. "Ahh, you think teasing like that is enough to break me?"

"Your body is already betraying you." Vel'Koz remarked as he witnessed how she reacted to the treatment.

"I sense your pleasure. You are holding back moans." he added.

"Soon the pleasure will seem torturous. You have the power to end it at any time."

He directed the tentacles occupied with her breasts to bring in some movement. He wanted to see them bounce again.

She could feel her breasts begin to jiggle again as the tentacles increased their pace, moving them up and down rapidly as they began to bounce like before. This time she couldn't help but let out some moans as she felt the waves of pleasure coarse through her chest with each bounce, the tentacles teasing her nipples as they did so. The tentacle by her pussy increased its actions too, moving around the folds as it rubbed against them, its tip beginning to prod at the entrance. She could no longer hold back her cries now, her face flushing with pleasure as he continued his probing.

"You can end this at any time, make them stop teasing. You simply have to ask." Vel'Koz repeated. The Warrior looked pathetic as she was forced to endure this, with the dried cum on her face, there was nothing left of her honour.

As he watched her body get worked like this, he wished that he had human hands. It had to be quite the feeling squeezing them with proper fingers, giving the nipples a good pinch.

The test was taking longer than expected. Vel'Koz didn't think she'd be quite as resistant.

A proud warrior of the Winter's Claw didn't give up easily, but as this torment continued her mind was going blank with the pleasure from teasing. She needed release, and she needed it now. "Please…" She moaned, the tentacles still bouncing her breasts up and down rapidly as they squeezed and pinched them. "Don't tease me any longer…" She moaned, looking lustfully down with slightly glazed eyes at the large tentacle that probed her now dripping pussy.

 _"Subject has strong resistance to pleasure, will need a proper mind-break if considered."_ Vel'Koz remarked.

He removed all tentacles from the scene, all but one. It continued rubbing it's full length over her pussy, teasing the warrior some more. Vel'Koz got a rather _unscientific_ idea.

He pulled the tentacle over her pussy a last time, coating it in it's juices, but instead of thrusting into her pussy, the appendage quickly lowered itself over Sejuani's tight backdoor and thrusted, forcing itself in. The proud Warrior's eyes widened at the intrusion.

Sejuani gasped, catching her breath slightly for a moment as the tentacles slowly withdrew. She looked down at the one that remained, slowly moving up and down her womanhood. She wasn't prepared for what came next as the tentacle whipped behind her and into her tight asshole. She yelled out in surprise, the unusual feeling catching her off guard as it slithered in, the thick coating of her own juices making it easy for the tentacle to advance. It felt strange at first, but her body was already aching from the teasing she had received earlier, and her body was now incredibly horny. Despite what little of her sense remained, she couldn't help but moan as the tentacle writhed in her anus, the stimulation turning her on even more in her heightened state of sensitivity. She began to writher under the grasp, moaning loudly as she moved around, the little extra movement she could generate from her tight constraints bringing her even more pleasure.

 _"Subject seems mind broken. Running confirmation test."_ Vel'Koz noted. If it would run successfully, he could have some fun himself. Put work aside for a little while.

Sejuani rocked her hips, trying to help the tentacle inside her her tight ass as much as possible. Already her large breasts were bouncing again and Vel'Koz tried to not get too distracted with their motion. The insides of her ass felt so very good, it was unimaginable. He floated closer to her body, which was writing in utmost pleasure. Trying to get her attention while the tentacle kept thrusting into her behind was impossible, so he made it rest for a moment, keeping it inside, immobile. His eye was only breaths away from her naked, perfect body.

"You have a choice now. You can either get one tentacle at a time, or all of them at once. There is no in between."

"Ahh, ahhh.." She panted, looking at Vel'Koz lustfully as if to ask him why he stopped. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as her larges breasts moved up and down with her rapid breathing. Her entire body ached for stimulation, every part of her skin burning with desire from the constant caresses and stroking she had received. The single tentacle that filled her behind was not enough, she wanted more, she needed more. "All of them.." She managed to say between moans, shaking her hips as much as she could in order to try and recreate the feeling of it thrusting now that it had stopped. Her tongue hung out slightly as some drool escaped, passing over the dried cum and landing on her round voluptuous breasts.

That was enough for the tentacles waiting around the helpless Champion. They darted out, fighting to get to the best spots. Two inserted themselves into her mouth directly and began fucking it fiercely. Four started playing with her breasts again, thrusting into the space between, teasing her nipples, fondling them, making them move just like Vel'Koz liked it.

Most of the tentacles however, went directly for the grand prize. About five tried to simultaneously squeeze themselves into Sejuani's needing pussy, three made it in, stretching it to the maximum, thrusting as far inside as they could. The other two decided to try their look at her ass and forced themselves inside there. Two more appendages appeared from the rifts and placed themselves firmly in the palms of her hands, demanding to be stroked. The situation was chaotic, nothing followed a set rhythm or pace. Vel'Koz watched with glee as the proud warrior turned herself into a horny breeding machine.

 _"Test successful."_ he remarked.

Sejuani moaned as she felt the rush of tentacles surround her body, quickly muffled as many of them moved down her throat. Every ache in her body was suddenly fulfilled as she was attacked on all sides, her breasts squeezed and pinched as she was bounced around, her holes pushed to their limits as the tentacles flowed over one another, causing infinitely more pleasure than just the one. Her hands moved unconsciously, gripping and stroking the tentacles that were placed in them. Her mind was gone now, lost entirely to the pleasure as she bathed in it, feeling the first climax hit her as her juices coated the tentacles inside her. The tentacles of course didn't remit, seeking to satisfy their own urges as they continued their barrage, winding around her as she climaxed again and again, her eyes rolling back into her skull as she lost herself to the ecstasy.

The work was almost done. Vel'Koz just needed the patience to wait for the tentacles to finish her off. They were very effective at their job, he witnessed the Warrior shiver in orgasm after orgasm as the appendages hit her most sensitive spots. Maybe even some she didn't know she had. Suddenly, the appendages turned their victim around, so she was hanging in the air like a dog in mating season. This of course didn't change anything, it only gave Vel'Koz a better view of her rear. He used one of his main appendages to give her ass a slap, to see if she'd even react on it. Her breasts were also freer to move around, now that they were hanging down.

Sejuani barely noticed being turned around, she was too busy moaning as she bathed in the pleasure. The slap however caused a different reaction, and as he did so she moaned loudly, moving her hips in response. As he slapped her again, she picked up pace, wiggling her hips in time with the tentacle's thrusts as her muffled moans got louder through the gag of tentacles. Her breasts now hung freely, showing how impressively large and firm they were as they held their shape well despite the new position, their creamy white flesh now dangling and bouncing rapidly with her now increased hip movements. Her pussy began to seep juices, the countless orgasms finally getting through the wall of tentacles that assaulted her pussy.

One by one, the tentacles began filling the warrior up with their seed. First the one that was there the longest, buried deep in her ass, filled Sejuani up with hot spunk, the others following suit quickly after. They shot it down her throat, covered her face and breasts so it all dripped down and finally filled her pussy up as well. Sejuani followed this up with another orgasm. Soon they all retreated, leaving the disgraced Winter's Warrior suspended in the air, covered in cum and heavily panting. It wasn't quite over yet however; Vel'Koz readied his three main appendages, larger and firmer than the others. _Much larger_. He did not wait for her permission as he knew that she'd beg for them anyway.

Instead he placed the tips over her mouth, ass and pussy, slowly pushing in.

It was time to test her limits.

She had never orgasmed this hard in her life, and her body ached with lust and bliss as his hot seed showered her, filling her insides and coating her body. She stared at her captor, lustfully rather than anything else and drool began to escape her mouth as she saw him approach with his main tentacles. They rubbed along her skin, sending waves of pleasure and spreading his thick seed over her smooth and creamy flesh, causing it to glisten in the light as it mixed with her own sweat. This time the tentacles entered slowly, Sejuani welcoming them with deep moans as they did so. Her tongue tried desperately to suck on the one in her mouth, but its girth was too great, stretching her jaw wide as it went deep into her throat. The other tentacles followed forth, entering her now much looser lower holes as the copious amount of juices made for easy entry. The sensations of singular, firm entities within her felt entirely different, and her body now incredibly sensitive from her multiple orgasms reacted in turn, tightening upon the tentacles to feel as much of them at once. As he began to move within her, she followed suit, riding through the exhaustion as she sought out more pleasure from the experience.

Vel'Koz pushed the tentacle inside her pussy to the limit, pressing it against her Cervix, felling Sejuani up to brim. The brother inside her tight ass of course did not have this problem and just kept pushing on and on, deeper, as deep as it could go, and probably beyond that... The appendage in her mouth simply couldn't go any further, her physique wouldn't allow it without causing damage to her jaw. It wasn't satisfactory enough, Vel'Koz concluded. He pulled it out of her mouth, and instead spanked her with it. She seemed to like it. And it send wonderful ripples across her body, from her ass over to her breasts. Vel'Koz fucked Sejuani slowly, but with force.

Unmuffled now, she moaned with every slap, the jiggling of her bouncy flesh sending waves of pleasure through her. Her globes shook with each thrust, each slap, and every motion of her hip as the tension built up. Sejuani could feel the tentacles get harder with every thrust, their piercing motion almost too much to bare as she came again. Each thrust hit her in her deepest regions, unlike anywhere she had been touched before, and she could no longer think of anything but the joy these tentacles brought to her. As they got more excited, the appendages picked up pace, still not failing to hit with the same amount of force as they moved like pistons. A large red mark formed on her creamy skin as the tentacle slapped her, each ripple flicking bits of cum off her already soaked body. She could feel them expanding insider her, her biggest orgasm yet building as they approached their own climaxes...

Vel'Koz wondered what would happen if he just kept pushing into her ass with his tentacle. It might become a mystery that never will be solved, as the moment he _tried_ to conduct the experiment, his tentacles exploded in a shower of cum. The two tentacles lifted her further up and turned her up straight, so the only thing supporting Sejuani now were those two tentacles fucking her brains out. They impaled her the second both appendages filled her up with cum and gravity did the rest.

Vel'Koz witnessed the powerful waves convulsing over his subject. Her eyes rolled up in their sockets, her body covered in cum... She looked much better than in her armour

As she was rocked by the mind shattering orgasm, her mind went completely blank. All thought processes stopped as she sat suspended upon the tentacles. The cum began to drip down her body, traveling over and across the valley of her breasts, down across her wide hips and luscious ass and down her long and smooth legs, finally dripping to the ground below. Her tongue hang out as she panted, the only thing her mind could still focus on doing as it had truly broken from the Void creature's constant abuse. She could do nothing but sit on the tentacles, their girth filling her to the core as her entire body relaxed and went limp from exhaustion.

Slowly he lowered her to the ground, picked up the rest of her clothing and sent it to the void. Sejuani would later find them in the spawn, together with the magical artefact he took from her earlier. Though he wasn't quite sure if she'd need it. Vel'Koz was not in the position to put a memory charm on her to maker her forget and then remember at a good time, so he decided that the best course of action would be to leave her here. In game terms: the gank proved very successful, as he effectively eliminated the enemy jungler from the game

For his research, the knowledge was far more valuable.(edited)

He floated off into the distance and left his test subject lying on the ground, where she'd be later found by her teammates, considering she had been missing for a good amount of time.


	5. Jinx x Caitlyn

**I'm going to try and post some more stuff soon. Hopefully looking to write some one shots outside of just my big lemon collection here. If you've got any pairings or scenarios you'd like to see, hit me up with a PM or a comment below this chapter and I'll choose my favorite. Remember, I'm not looking to write really long things, just a short lemon story about the length of one of these RP chapters. Other than that, thanks for the views so far, the popularity of these have really encouraged me to keep posting.**

 **This is a short FxF chapter between Jinx and Caitlyn, hope you enjoy~  
Yuji  
**

* * *

 _Caitlyn opens the door to the bathroom, revealing a tied down and blindfolded Jinx._ "Wake up, we are moving soon" _She walks over to the girl, removing her ties to the room, but leaving her arms and legs tied_

"Where the hell are you taking me?" _Jinx asked, struggling against the officer's grip as she writhed in her restraints. She had been here for hours without being able to see anything, the only connection to the outside world being Caitlyn's voice and the tight bindings that held her arms and legs together_

 _Caitlyn grabs the bindings between Jinx's hands, lifting Jinx to her feet_ "You'll see when we get there" _Caitlyn pulls Jinx through the open door, leading her out the back door of the building and down an unused alleyway_

 _Jinx grumbled as she was dragged along, the bindings on her feet making it difficult to walk properly as she was lead along. She couldn't see anything, but from the sounds it seemed like they had gone outside, and the Tealette almost tripped as she bumped into a loose paving stone on the ground, cursing as she did so_

 _Their location wasn't far and Caitlyn had gone through back alleys and unused buildings to keep their presence unknown. They arrived at Caitlyn's flat shortly, going through the back door and locking it behind her. She pulled up a chair from the counter, and shoved Jinx down into it_ "Welcome you troublemaker"

"Where the hell are we Hat lady, in one of your rotten cells again!" _Jinx cried, before laughing maniacally_ "You know these dusty old things can't hold be for long!" _She made a move to get up, an effort made far more difficult by the fact that she was still both blindfolded and bound_

 _Caitlyn bachands Jinx hard, forcefully enough to push her back into the chair_ "Don't you dare try you little shit, I've had enough trouble with you already, and it's time for it to stop. It shouldn't take too long to reform you"

 _she coughed, falling back into the chair as she looked in the direction she believed the slap to come from._ "Reform me? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh! What's a prude like you actually going to do to me?"

 _Caitlyn laughs_ "A prude? I can do things to you that you can't even imagine"

"I find that hard to believe! You threatening me with violence? Hah, I thought that was your butch bitch's job!" _She replied, before spitting on the officer_

 _Spittle flying across her face Caitlyn slaps Jinx again, nearly knocking her out of the chair_ "You dare to spit on me?"

 _"Heh, for a pencil pusher she's actually got a pretty strong backhand..." Jinx thought to herself, coughing as she caught her breath. She could taste the blood in her mouth now as she kept the defiant look on her face._ "You wanna be careful 'cupcake', your laws don't like it when you treat prisoners like me too roughly do they?"

 _Caitlyn huffs_ "I haven't left a mark, nor do I plan to. I can do whatever I like to you as long as there is no visible evidence of it. Now, about your reformation"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this..." *Jinx grinned, wondering what crazy idea the Sheriff had to turn her from having fun.

 _Caitlyn pulls Jinx to her feet again, pushing her in front of her towards the open doorway into her bedroom_ "I think you'll come to enjoy this quite a bit"

"Enjoy it? Haha, that'll be the day!" _Jinx mocked, before she was thrown on to the bed, her face quickly turning to confusion as she realised that this wasn't a cell bed, it was far too soft and silky for that._ "Hey, where the hell are we anyway?"

"My flat of course" _Caitlyn quickly removed her clothing and followed Jinx onto the bed_ "Enjoy it indeed"

"Eh, your flat? Why the hell are we here?" _Jinx asked, sitting up in the bed and turning to the source of Caityln's voice_

"We are here for your reformation of course" _Caitlyn pushes Jinx so she was lying flat on her back on the bed. Crawling so her body was directly above hers_

"Hey get off me, what sort of reformation is this!" _Jinx cried, trying to struggle underneath her but the Sheriff's strong hold and the fact she was bound made it impossible. As she felt Caitlynn straddle her, she became very conscious of the Sniper's naked skin pressing against her own, her revealing outfit hardly covering her own body._ "W-wait, are you naked?" _Jinx asked panickedly_

 _Caitlyn giggles a little_ "It's the kind of reformation that actually works" _She pulls her body further over Jinx's, her pussy coming to a rest over Jinx's mouth, silencing any further cries of protest_

"Mmphh!" _Jinx tried to cry out, but was cut off by the Sheriff's snatch that now dominated her mouth. The woman's scent was overpowering, causing her head to spin slightly as she breathed in her womanhood. She imagined what the Sheriff looked liked sitting above her, the Anarchist's imagination running wild as her tongue reached out slightly and gave a tentative lick_

 _Caitlyn presses her lips into Jinx's, shuddering with delight when Jinx licks at hers_ "You seem to understand how this is going to work"

 _Jinx tried to reply with something witty, her protests silenced again as her tongue licked against her folds as she tried to curse. She wriggled and thrashed underneath her, attempting to show the cocky woman that she wasn't happy with the situation_

 _Caitlyn moans with the movement across her folds_ "Struggle _hmmf_ it feels good when you do"

 _She thrashed around a bit more, her tongue once again licking the Sheriff as her taste began to leak into her mouth, It was strange at first, a weird kind of sweetness that repulsed the Anarchist, but the more she struggled, the more of it poured into her mouth, and the more she began to get used to the taste_

 _Caitlyn grinds her snatch against Jinx's lips, her lips getting moist and beginning to leak juices_ "Ahh yes, you're pretty good for showing so much reluctance"

 _as more of Caitlyn's juices flowed into her mouth, the Tealette's movements slowed. She found herself enjoying the taste, stopping her other movements as her tongue lapped into the Sheriff's tight pussy greedily, eager for more as she began to moan lightly_

 _Caitlyn's moaning begins to take over her body as Jinx begins to lap at her lips_ " _ahh_ Yes, just _mmm_ like that"

 _Like a thirsty dog at a water bowl, Jinx lapped up her juices eagerly, desperate for more as she buried her face into the Sheriff's snatch. Her nose rubbed up against Caityln's clit as her tongue searched deeper and deeper, rubbing her walls as she moaned into the Officer's pussy, her own becoming moist at her situation_

 _Caitlyn feels herself nearing orgasm and tries to pull herself away from Jinx's hungry mouth, her pussy leaking as she turned around and tore Jinx's clothing away, leaving it in tatters. Jinx's now exposed breasts shining with her juices_

 _Jinx panted, catching her breath as she felt a distinctive breeze as her clothes were ripped away. She stared around desperately, unable to see where Caityln had gone with the blindfold still on as her tongue still poked out desperately, searching for the Sheriff. Her breasts felt tender and sensitive, the coating of the Officer's juices doing little to alleviate the situation_

 _Caitlyn undoes the ropes from Jinx's legs, allowing her to spread them wide with her knees as she begins to toy with Jinx's breasts, licking her juices from them before suckling on Jinx's nipples in turn_

 _Jinx cried out in surprise. With her vision removed, the only thing she could sense was the feeling of the Sheriff's tongue running along her sensitive chest. Her legs parted willingly, allowing Caitlyn to kneel between them as she continued to stimulate the Bluenette_

 _Caitlyn gently bit down on Jinx's sensitive nipple, soft enough to not leave a mark or cause any real pain. She pulls her mouth away, causing Jinx's breasts to jiggle before going back and suckling on her nipple again and then doing the same to the other_

"Ah, what are you doing, don't tease them like that..." _Jinx whined, but her body told a different story as her nipples became rock hard, allowing Caitlyn to better play with them. She wiggled beneath the Sheriff's touch, trying to maximise the contact as her thighs rubbed against Caitlyn's own_

 _Caitlyn continues to lightly tug and pull at Jinx's nipples, relishing in delight as the sensitive tips hardened beneath her her warm tongue. She slides a hand slowly over Jinx's stomach, feeling her way across the slick body to her moistening snatch._

 _Jinx writhed beneath Caitlyn as she weakly tried to escape. She had no idea what was going on, why she was doing this to her, and why it felt so good. Her lack of vision only served to heighten her arousal, the feel of the Sheriff's dexterous hand moving slowly down her body filling her with anticipation. She imagined what Caitlyn looked like on top of her, teasing her lithe body with her own voluptuous form. Something about that image made her whimper and let out a loud moan as Caitlyn finally found her prize._

 _With the help of Jinx's juices Caitlyn's fingers slide in easily, further slickening her entrance and forcing her mouth to water all over Jinx's nipples with the thought of her delicious juices and the delectable moan that flew from her lips_

 _As she felt Caitlyn's fingers enter her, she let out a long moan as she melted under the Sheriff's touch. Her skilled handling of Jinx's breasts caused her to open her legs wide, allowing the Sniper all the access she needed as her fingers delved in deeper. The wetness of Caitlyn's saliva only served to heighten her pleasure, any words of resistance quickly muffled by her near constant cries of pleasure from the Sheriff's actions._

 _Caitlyn can no longer resist the call of Jinx's sweet nectar and slowly runs her mouth down Jinx's belly licking across her stomach on her way down to her prize._

 _Jinx whimpered, wondering why her breasts had been left as she tried to look down under the blindfold. She felt the warm smooth tongue running down her body as she trembled in excitement, arching her back slowly as if to pull the sheriff closer to her as she waited painfully for her to finally reach her now soaking snatch_

 _Caitlyn's mouth falls over Jinx's soaked snatch, her fingers still piercing the girl she licks at her entrance a few times before suckling lightly on her lips and sliding her tongue into her, hungrily lapping up Jinx's juices_

 _her back arched fully, thrusting herself into Caitlyn's face as she moaned. She no longer cared why she was here, or what the Sheriff had planned, only that she needed her tongue inside of her right now. Her hips buckled as her legs wrapped around Caitlyn's back, loud moans coming from her mouth as Caitlyn continued to work her magic_

 _Caitlyn explores Jinx's pussy with her mouth, searching for and finding her clitoris to suckle on while she licked around Jinx's walls, and tickled her sensitive clitoris with her tongue, slowly fingering her while she did so, lapping up as much of Jinx's juices as she could_

 _She almost jumped up at Caitlyn began stimulating her love bud, writhing beneath her as she cried out. Her hands flailed uselessly behind her back, still bound as the Sheriff's skilled tongue started hitting all the right places, cleaning all of the mess she made as her fingers clawed at her slowly, driving her closer and closer to the edge_

 _Catlyn suckles on Jinx's clit, pushing her all the way to orgasm as her fingers began to furiously work throughout her pussy, Jinx's juices flowing almost endlessly into her mouth_

 _with a final moan, Jinx's legs grasped tightly around Caitlyn's head, her back arching as she came hard. Her juices flowed into her mouth, as her expression turned to one of pure bliss, her mind going blank as her body quivered in her orgasm_

 _Caitlyn suckled down on Jinx, only moving her fingers faster through the orgasm, her juices flowing down over her chin, filling her mouth, leaving her delighted with the taste of Jinx's cum_

 _she moaned as panted through the extended climax, each thrust and clasp of the Sheriff's fingers enough to drive her crazy as her body finally fell limp at Caitlyn's touch. Her breathing was heavy as she continued to moan lightly, rolling on the bed as she enjoyed the afterglow_

 _Caitlyn holds Jinx still and moves her fingers up towards her mouth_ "Open up, taste yourself"

 _She hesitated, before opening her mouth slowly, pointing it in the direction she thought Caitlyn was in_

 _Caitlyn slides her fingers in, running them over Jinx's tongue_ "Suck them clean"

 _her own taste was different to that of the Sheriffs, but she closed her lips around the fingers, sucking slightly as her tongue licked the digits_

 _Caitlyn smiles as Jinx sucks away her own juices and pulls her fingers from her mouth_ "You like your own taste?"

"Ah, w-well, no you just forced me to, I..." _She stuttered, unsure how to respond to the question. One thing was certain, she didn't want to inform Caitlyn that she tasted better..._

"You sure seemed to like how I tasted, you can't say the same for yourself?" _Caitlyn giggles_

"I..." _She blushed, looking away from the sound of the voice nervously, forgetting how good of a detective Caitlyn was_

"Embarrased? There's no need to be" _Caitlyn gently lifts the blindfold from Jinx's eyes letting her see the look of sincerity in her eyes_

 _she winced slightly, the lights in the room blinding her after being in the dark so long. She stared up at the sheriff, finally taking in all of her naked beauty as her eyes didn't know where to look. Everywhere from her plump full breasts, her flat stomach, smooth skin and sexy legs, her eyes couldn't focus as her mouth gaped in awe. Something about seeing the woman she had hated before her in such a setting stirred something inside of her, something that caused her cheeks to flush even redder as her eyes remained glued to Caitlyn_

"I think you've reformed quite well" _Caitlyn takes Jinx's hands in her own_ "Will you be a good girl?"

 _everything in her mind screamed no, not wanting to submit to her archenemy, but as she stared into Caitlyn's deep blue eyes, she felt those doubts drift away. All resistance was washed away as she remembered the pleasure she had brought her, and the beauty of the dominant woman in front of her. A shy smile appeared on her face as she nodded slowly_

"Good" _Caitlyn slowly unties the ropes binding Jinx's hands together, trusting her to be telling the truth. The ropes fall to the bed leaving Jinx with only scraps of cloth left on her body._

 _Jinx rubbed her wrists slowly, trying to alleviate some of the pain from being tied up for so long. She considered running, but those thoughts quickly disappeared as her eyes focused on Caitlyn's breasts._ "So what now Hat La-, um, Caitlyn...?" _She asked hesitantly_

"Now, you are free to go as you please" _A lewd and mischievous smile comes across Caitlyn's face_ "But you don't have to"

"I-I'm free to go?" _She asked, rubbing her eyes to check to see whether this whole thing had just been a dream._ "What if I just go and blow something up again?"

"That, you can't do. If you do I'll have to punish you and we won't get to do this anymore. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

 _She shook her head slowly, blushing as she remembered the feeling just moments ago._ "I guess not..." _There was no way she wanted to leave, certainly not now. After all, there were so many rewards for being a good girl…._


	6. Ahri x Rengar

_**Slightly shorter chapter with some heavy pet play, Ahri x Rengar. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 __

 _Rengar let out a loud growl as he finally returned to his home, his domain. He had been on a long, arduous journey that had left him weary and hungry. Not hungry for food or drink, but for his lovely pet Ahri. He smirked to himself as he thought of the sexy fox, her tails flowing behind her. He thought of her almost every night, how much he hungered for her body, eager to pull her leash and grab her collar, to feel her soft lips against his skin and his hard, pulsing cock. He needed her and he needed her now._ Ahri! Ahri where are you my sexy little pet? Your master has returned! _He said triumphantly, eager to see his lovely, sexy fox._

 _Ahri's ears twitched instinctively as she heard her master's voice. She had been resting in her soft bed, a small pile of leaves and moss at the foot of Rengar's. She yawned, stretching her arms out infront of her in her crouched position, her tails all swaying in the air as her large round behind stuck seductively into the air. She was fully naked except the bright red collar around her neck, her Master didn't like his pet to wear clothes in the house and only very reluctantly allowed her some modesty if they were to leave, and so her firm breasts jiggled freely as she stood up, rushing quickly to her master's call._

"Ahh! Welcome back Master!" _She purred, wrapping herself around Rengar's strong arm. Her breasts pressed up against his Silver fur as her tails began to sway excitedly at his presence._

 _Rengar smirked down at his pet, watching her tails move in delight at his presence once more. Her soft, sexy tails that Rengar loved to pet and play with whenever he had the chance to. It was one of the main reasons Rengar had decided to take the sexy fox as his lovely little pet in the first place. The hunter loved the feeling of her soft breasts against his arm as well, just the way he had trained._ "Very good my little pet. Have you missed me?" _Rengar reached out with his free hand, stroking her head softly before moving on to her chin, his fingers curling as he scratched it lightly._

"I missed you. " _His voice was husky and needy, his body already responding to her touch as his member started to harden against the soft fabric of his hunting gear. He cupped Ahri's chin, leaning down to give her small mouth a overwhelming kiss._

"Mhmm! Of course I have master~" _She moaned in agreement, accepting Rengar's kiss as his large tongue entered her mouth, dominating her own. She knew that he was eager to play with her, and she herself began to get exited, a glimmer of moisture beginning to show from her womanhood. She purred as she felt his hands on her chin and head, pulling her into him as her tails began to move round, happily tickling and stroking him over his gear affectionately. She knew he liked her bushy tails, and she had spent all day grooming them in preparation for his return as their soft fur glimmered in the light._

"Mmmff, you taste so good." _Rengar groaned lightly feeling Ahri's tails across his body just the way he liked it. They danced across his silver fur, pleasing him greatly. He was quite proud that Ahri even went so far as to groom them and fluff them up. He could tell after all, he would be making a mess of them soon enough. Reaching down with his free hand, he cupped her plump rump, giving it a quick possessive slap as he cupped the soft flesh. Rengar finally extracted his mouth, pulling away from Ahri's soft lips as a single strand of saliva connected them to his_ "Your body is just too sexy. I just want to shove you to the ground and make you mewl in pleasure right now! Why don't you get on your knees pet?"

 _Ahri jumped as her grabbed her ass her tails shuddering at the sudden sensation. She loved it when his hands groped and felt her supple flesh, each touch sending waves of pleasure through her. She smiled at his request, stepping back for a moment as she let her hands move slowly down her body, flicking her breasts as she swayed her hips side to side, the firm mounds jiggling with them. She then did a quick spin before getting on her knees and crawling up to Rengar, her eyes staring at him submissively. She knew he always expected a show from her, and she had learnt by now not to disappoint._

"Please use me however you want Master, I've been waiting here all alone while you've been out on your hunt~" _She mewled, moving her upper arms closer together so they pushed up her breasts, enhancing her already ample cleavage._

 _Rengar had a predatory smile upon his face as he watched Ahri move her small hands across her lewd body. A body that was made for pure sex and to take his hard, pulsing cock over and over. After her little show was over, she crawled over to him, Rengar taking this time to release and shed off his hunting gear, each piece being thrown behind him haphazardly and without a care. He finally released his hard and virile member, the large piece of meat almost smacking Ahri in the face as she approached him. He reached down and gave his hard cock several slow pumps as he placed it against Ahri's face and soft lips, grabbing her luscious hair with his other strong arm, gripping it tightly._

"You know what I want little fox. Starting sucking nice and hard, get me cock ready to ravage you all night long..." _Rengar slowly pushed Ahri down, her lips resting against his large head, precum leaking from his tip._

 _Ahri began obediently licking the tip, cleaning off all of the precum before moving down the shaft. She moved in long stroking motions, from the head all the way down to the base and then up again, lubricating the entire shaft with her tongue. Her nine tails swayed above her as she did this, creating a curtain of white behind the Fox as she opened her mouth to accommodate his impressive girth. She began sucking obediently, a pair of tails moving in to assist as she moved up and down on the top. The first tail wrapped around the base, stroking and caressing as it spread Ahri's saliva over Rengar's cock, warming it up for her mouth that began slowly taking in more and more of his length. The second tail moved onto the balls, wrapping around and squeezing them lightly to elicit more pleasure for her master. She worked further and further down, until she was about ¾ of the way down. She withdrew for a moment, taking a deep breath before taking the entire shaft down into her mouth, her throat slightly bulging as she held it there obediently, looking up at her Master with pouting eyes_

 _Rengar moaned loudly as Ahri embraced his cock, even going so far as to use her tails to please him like a perfectly good pet that she was. He watched as she slid up and down his hard shaft, using her tails to please his balls and spread saliva and spit all over his hard meat, drenching it in wetness. Saliva fell to the soft ground below as Ahri continue to have her way with his cock, even shoving it all the way down as it bulged in her throat. She knew how much he loved it when she buried his cock deep inside her tight throat and wet mouth all the way. It made his strong legs buckle just a moment as he petted her once more, gripping her hair tightly as he pulled her off his cock manually and pushed her all the way down again, never breaking eye contact with her. Rengar slowly started to fuck her mouth, using his hips to drive deeper and deeper into her tight throat. He growled loudly as he started to fuck her throat harder, placing both hands on the side of her head as he pounded her mouth, using her mouth like a toy to get him off._ "Are you ready my little pet? Ready to take my hot load deep down your throat, to drink every drop?"

 _Normally people would gag and gasp from being used so ruthlessly, but Ahri had had a lot of practice as she endured the abuse, keeping eye contact with her Master submissively as he used her as he pleased. She began to moan, one of her tails moving down to her dripping sex as she teased herself, her voluptuous breasts bouncing with each thrust. She nodded at his command, preparing herself as he sped up. With a primal roar, he came in Ahri's throat, a tail quickly moving to wrap around his shaft as the other squeezed his balls, making sure to get every last drop, and that nothing escape. He throat bulged, large thick streams of cum pouring down it as he climaxed, Ahri swallowing as quickly as he could. After a good 10 seconds of pouring, Rengar removed himself from his pet, Ahri panting heavily as she caught her breath._

 _Rengar came with a harsh roar, Rope after rope of cum shooting forth from his bestial cock as he did his best to cram as much into Ahri's waiting mouth, filling her over and over again. He painted her mouth white, his essence spilling forth like a torrent. Finally extracting himself, he took a deep breath, his hands that used to be gripping her hair now petting her head soothingly as he tried his best to quickly recover from the amazing throatjob._ " That's what I'm talking about! Now I'm more than ready!" _Rengar shouted, not even bothering to warn Ahri as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He quickly made his way to their bed, throwing her down onto the bed, her tails spreading invitingly as she crashed into the soft bed. Without warning, Rengar quickly mounted his pet, his hard member piercing her dripping wet pussy easily, spreading her folds wide open with his large girth._

 _Ahri giggled as he threw her over his shoulder, liking it as he treated her roughly. She smiled seductively as he threw her down, inviting him in as her tails created a soft spiraling carpet beneath her. Her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up as a single hand moved to her lips, sucking on a finger sensually as Rengar jumped onto the bed and thrust into her. She was fortunately already dripping from her own teasing earlier, and his large cock slid right in, her pussy already molded to the perfect shape for her Master's shaft. Her legs wrapped around her Master, pulling him in as he began thrusting in and out, not bothering to take it slowly as he plunged in and out, eliciting deep moans from the Fox. Her hands moved to play with her own breasts, tweaking her nipples as she closed her eyes in ecstasy, enjoying the rough treatment she was receiving from Rengar's large cock._

 _Rengar pounded away at the small woman, loving the show she was putting on for him as he slid in and out of her pussy over and over again, fucking the poor fox into the bed. He loved the way her tails had fanned out in pleasure, even some going so far as to twitch in delight with each power thrust of his large member. Her legs only encouraged him to go faster, wrapping around him tightly as she melded her legs to his back, forcing him deeper and deeper with each thrust._ "I love your naughty little pussy and how it feels wrapped around me my sexy little pet. Do you like the way my hard cock drives into you, the way it makes you moan and scream in pleasure?" _Rengar quickly let out his own loud moan after he finished dirty talking the lewd fox. He raised his powerful legs just a bit, driving deeper and harder into her wet hole. He reached out with his hands and started groping her large, soft breasts, knocking Ahri's own hands away so he could have at her body and sate his hunger._

"Of course I do Maaah~, Master, I love you maaahh-sive cock~" _She replied between moans, her hands now grabbing the sheets tightly as she held onto it for support. Her face flushed red with pleasure as her face turned to one of pure bliss. She was never happier when she was used as her Master's cum slut, a pair of tails wrapping around Rengar's hands as she kneaded and groped at her bountiful mounds, only increasing the pleasure that she was receiving from him. She had already orgasmed once from his assault, juices flowing onto the bed and aiding in his continued thrusting. He picked up pace, Ahri's breasts jiggling in his hands as she felt his large shaft beginning to twitch again, his own orgasm building…_

 _Rengar could feel his orgasm building once again, almost like a crescendo coursing through his body._ "Are you ready to be my filthy slut and take every ounce of semen deep in your pussy?" _Rengar growled out, feeling Ahri wrap around him tighter and tighter was making it harder for him to resist cumming. He felt like he was about to burst! With a loud roar once more, he started to blow his hot load into Ahri's steaming pussy. Rope after rope of copious amounts of cum started to flow into her as her tails jutted out straight in pure bliss. Rengar continued to fuck more cum into her over and over, so much that some was starting to flow out of her flooded pussy and onto the bed below_

"Ahhh! Ahh! Master!" _Ahri moaned, climaxing again as Rengar's thick cum poured inside of her. Her tails instincly tense, pointing out widely as she contracted fully onto the Hunter's shaft, squeezing every last drop out of it before finally relaxing again. She panted heavily under his touch, her post orgasm body still sensitive as she writhed, enjoying the feel of her Master within her and his firm grip on her breasts. He trails also eventually relaxed, moving upwards now as they wrapped themselves softly around Rengar's arms and back, caressing him as he too came down from his high. She looked up beneath him submissively, waiting for his approval._

 _Rengar never told her, but he loved it when she called him master and cried out in pleasure from his cock. It made him hard again just thinking about it, his post orgasm bliss from his beastial cock. Rengar almost purred as he felt Ahri's hands on his body, wrapping around his strong arms and silver back, caressing him gently. He had one last way he wanted to take the smaller fox, releasing his grip on her soft breasts finally and leaning down to whisper into her ear_ "Are you ready to be taken like a beast Ahri? Like a real pet?" _Rengar said, leaning over the smaller woman as he imagined taking her from behind and mounting her tight rump and her tails, grabbing them and using them as leverage to fuck her with._

"Ah, yes Master please! Fuck me like the animal I am~" _She purred in response. She knew this was his favourite position, and she quickly lifted herself up, her tails supporting her as she got down on her hands and knees. She loved this position too, as from here his mighty shaft pierced all the way through her, filling her to her core as he fucked her hard and rough. She raised her perfectly heart shaped behind up to Rengar, shaking it provocatively as her tails swayed above it, subtly inviting him in._

 _Rengar growled in approval, watching as Ahri moved her body by her tails alone, getting on her hands and knees._ "That's it my perfectly little slut, get right into position to be taken..." _Rengar's voice was deep and husky once more, watching as she presented her ass to him like some kind of trophy to be taken as he wanted. He roughly grabbed her by the base of all 9 of her soft tails, pumping up and down them several times before holding them roughly and pulling Ahri's body back onto his pulsing cock by her own tails. He started thrusting hard, using his one handed grip for leverage as he bucked his hips forward, pushing his hard member through and through her folds and up into her womb. His cock was covered in his own cum and her wetness, sliding in easily over and over again_

 _Ahri could do nothing but moan loudly as her entire pussy was filled to the womb with her Master's massive cock. The feeling of being fully penetrated while he held her tails like a toy filled her with pleasure as her mind began to blank out, the ecstasy of being used like the cum hole she was was all that remained. Her tits bounced like yo yos, the large creamy orbs jumping up and down as she was pumped in and out, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. She orgasmed multiple times, already being incredibly sensitive from before as she was used like the toy she so willingly now had become - Rengar's ultimate trophy._

 _Rengar pumped harder and harder into his perfect slut, his large hips crashing into her ass with every thrust of his powerful body. Each one causing her entire body to rock, her breasts bouncing to and fro like they had a mind of their own. She was his, his toy, his trophy, his prey, his perfect little fuck doll to use as he saw fit. He could cum into her as much as he wanted, his and his alone. Gripping the tails even tighter, he leaned over her body, slapping her plump, bouncing ass a few times._ "All mine aren't you Ahri? My perfect little toy to cum in over and over. Say you're mine and how much you love every second of this! " _Rengar started to thrust even harder, his hips bucking like wild against her luscious ass._

"I'm completely, ahhhh, yours Maah-ster~" _She moaned, her hips moving in time with his thrusts as she sought out the most pleasure she could, while returning it to her master._  
"I love it so much when you . AAAAHHH! Haaah, haaah, treat me like nothing more than a toy…" _She came again as she said these words, submissiveness being ingrained as a trigger for pleasure in her now simple pet mind. All that mattered was giving Master pleasure, all the pleasure she felt was just because she served him like the slut she was._

"That's right, you're completely and utterly-utterly mine." _Rengar grunted out, his body fully leaning over his sluts body as he continued to pound away at her pussy, using it up, owning it. Her folds were practically milking his cock at this point, desperate for his seed. And he was desperate to give it to her. For the third time today, his beastial cock was cumming, white goo rocketing through his slick shaft and into Ahri's waiting pussy. He didn't even bother warning her this time, after all why should a master warn his slave? He had stuffed her full once again, cum spilling over and dribbling down from her thighs onto the bed below._

 _Ahri lay exhausted on the sheets, juices dripping from her behind as she basked in the joy of the afterglow. Her face was molded into one of pleasure, her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth with her eyes still rolled up. She panted heavily to regain her breath - pretty much the only mental function still in operation at this point as her breasts continued to jiggle slightly with each breath. She was a good girl, she was nothing more than Master's pet, she was his loving slave_


	7. Fiora x Shyvana

__**From the very short to the very long! This is certainly one of my longer RPs I did, as it has plenty of flavour besides the obviously present sex scenes that occur. It is also Fiora paired with Dick Girl Shyvana, so if you're not a fan of Futa or long stories then this chapter probably isn't for you. As I always say I like to put variety into what I publish here, so if one chapter isn't for you then let me know what sort of stuff you're looking for in future.**

 **Yuji**

* * *

 __

 _"Oh how I loathe these diplomatic envoys..."_ thought the Grand Duelist, Fiora as she looked out the window of the Hextech train they were taking to the other city state. With her being a prominent noble of Demacia, she had to occasionally attend these missions, as a 'sign of friendship' between the states... at least that's how King Crownguard explained it every year when he has his Noble Soiree in the first month of the year. The woman looked down at the rapier sitting on the wall next to her, wanting to be back in Demacia and dueling someone.

Her thoughts began to drift as she looked over to her Royal Guard, Shyvana, who was sitting across from her. Fiora couldn't help but admit that Shyvana was the only person to have caught her eyes in the last few years. Flirty banter would usually be most of their conversations most of the days, but that's all it was. Banter. Nothing beyond that - and it wasn't either person's fault. They never had the time to make that relationship _more_ due to Shyvana busy being a Royal Guardswoman and Fiora busy with duels and other noble political affairs.

However, Fiora felt that Shyvana shared the feelings... and now was the best time to make something out of it. They were the only two in the cabin on the way to Piltover, the other nobles taking some other means of transportation or in another cabin altogether. On previous envoys, Fiora was assigned some other guardsman or woman instead of Shyvana - mainly because Shyvana was assigned to protecting the royalty of Demacia. Brushing some of her locks out of her face, Fiora wondered how exactly should she come about bringing up a relationship with Shyvana to the other woman. It was... harder than expected.

The dusty smell of coal and oil smothered Shyvana's sensitive nose as the Train rode closer to the City of had always hated traveling by rail, not trusting the crazy contraptions that these scientists had created. If she had it her way, she would of made the three day ride to Piltover, hell she would of walked if she could. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, the whole experience made her anxious, she couldn't hear, smell or see anything in this cramped box of a carriage, and it really had her on edge.

She had been assigned to guard Miss Laurent, a prominent Noble in the Demacian courts as well as a world renowned duelist. They had spared a little in the past, but the Nobel's quick footwork and dexterous style clashed strongly with her own more, simplistic methods, and the "Fights" often left her frustrated at being unable to catch her. Not that this meant their relationship was bad, far from it, the Duelist was actually a very down to earth person, and the times in which they had conversed had been playful and slightly flirtatious, the head of the house of Laurent being far more of a tease than the Half-Dragon had expected.

She shook her head, remembering her mission. Being friendly was one thing, but this was an important Noble she was talking about here, there's no-way anything could happen between them, more than just occasional training partners might be looked down upon by other members, she was after all, a monster in the eyes of many Demacians.

Fiora leaned forward slightly, clearly going to try and spark up a conversation. She and Shyvana were good friends, and what bothered the Grand Duelist the most was when there was no conversation between friends especially with her involved. Clearing her throat, the woman would say, "Not a fan of trains I see?" It was clear that Fiora had picked up on the discomfort of her guard, though unlike previous times when she was flirting she had no grin or smirk on her face. It appeared as though she was trying to strike up an actual conversation.

"I'm not either. It gets stuffy quickly in cabins such as this one - and no fault on your part," she said, backtracking a little bit hoping that she did not insult the half-dragon by her words. Leaning back into her seat, she looked out the window at the passing landscape, continuing, "But the scenery is quite beautiful... no?"

"Trains are the greatest abomination mankind has ever created, they're noisy, stuffy and smell funny." Shyvana replied, before turning her gaze to the window. "The landscapes we pass through are beautiful, but how are we meant to admire them when we rush past within the confines of here?"

The dragon sighed, matching Fiora's pose as she leaned back into the seat, folding her arms as she stared at the Noble grumpily. She wasn't angry at her, but the irritation of this blasted machine and the thought of going to the bustling streets of piltover had put her in one of her draconic bad moods. "Why are they even dragging us to Piltover anyway? Those scientists need help with an oversized rat or something?" Shyvana asked.

She held little fondness for the eggheads and merchants that made up the City of Progress, thinking of them as weak and cowardly, hiding behind their big buildings and fancy toys as if they had not a care in the world. She'd be damned if she saw a Piltie do a hard day's work, they'd just build one of their machines to do it for them.

"Abominations? Hm... I don't know if I would call them that, but I see your point. I suppose I am fortunate to not have sensitive ears or nose as you. And about the landscapes... well, you can enjoy them for that brief moment can't you?" Fiora replied, her sleek shoulders raising a little in indifference - though in her mind she was reeling knowing that the conversation wouldn't be going anywhere at this rate. However, she might have sighed in relief as Shyvana changed the subject quickly to something that Fiora may be able to talk about.

Hearing what she said about Piltover and why they were going, the Grand Duelist chuckled slightly shaking her head, "I don't like it as much as the next person. It's a waste of time for us - people who should be doing more important matters - to be sent to Piltover to make nice at some soiree." Turning her head to face Shyvana, she would continue, "But more or less, we are a diplomatic envoy to Piltover as a means to show Runeterra the alliance we have with them. Yes, it sounds as fun as it is..." The sarcasm dripped off the tongue of Fiora, her discontentment with the whole event coming through.

Despite being a noble, it was clear that Fiora had no liking for these events - and by now Shyvana should be able to guess that.

Shyvana chuckled at the Noble's comments. It was nice to hear that she thought it a big a waste of time as she did, this shared opinion of action over bureaucracy a reason why she liked Fiora over the other far more uptight Nobles that resided in Demacia. "I'm pretty sure this whole thing is just so Lux can go fuck her boyfriend down here, what was his name again, the edgy blond kid?" Shyvana grinned, distancing herself from the sensations of the train for a moment and trying to distract herself in conversation.

"Ezreal. Eugh..." the woman would rub her palm against her face thinking about the explorer - clearly having no love for him at all. She would then say, "What Ms. Crownguard sees in him I will never know. He just is so... so obnoxious..." The woman stood up - the inertia dampeners on the train allowing her to keep her balance as she moved about, "and on top of that... she's part of the nobility. If they happen to marry, Ezreal essentially becomes nobility - and I won't stand for that!" It was clear also that Fiora got worked up quickly over that idea, sitting down on the same side Shyvana was sitting.

Taking a breath, Fiora said, "Sorry about that. It's a very... controversial topic in nobility as you can imagine."

"Heh, I can imagine." She replied, deciding to tease the Noble a little, breaking into some of their usual banter. "Not that I've seen you with any suitor's lately, doesn't the house of Laurent need a future heir from their current head?" She smiled cheekily. "Maybe you're just jealous that the cheerful little squirt is getting a little more action than you?"

Fiora's sour expression disappeared at Shyvana's reply, a light smirk appearing on her face as she formulated her own response, saying, "Most suitors are scared of me or cannot handle me." Turning her attention to Shyvana she continued, "Although the same can be said for a certain Half-Dragon I know - but I feel as though she is saving herself for a certain Prince." Those words exposed the major reason that Fiora pursued a relationship for Shyvana - she felt as though Shyvana had her eyes locked onto Jarvan the fourth more than anything.

"But I suppose that's a reason he's getting under my skin."

At that comment, the fire receded a bit from Shyvana's words as a light blush crept across her face, "You know it's not like that at all! I just respect him a lot! He saved my life, and so as a member of the royal guard I have to repay his kindness and such…" She stuttered, regaining her composure. She like Jarvan a lot, but she knew such a relationship could never be, her social status aside, there were certain 'other' surprises that she would never expose to the prince. Composing herself quickly, she stared at the Duelist again, the fire returning to her eyes. "Perhaps then you will meet someone of value in Piltover? I'm sure you haven't had any "Duels" for a while, but maybe someone there will meet your expectations?" The dragon doubted it, but it was fun to tease her.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," smirked Fiora, clearly striking a softer spot in the half-dragon. The second comment caused a snort from the duelist as she quipped, "Scientists are not good duelists from my experience. As of late, you have been the only challenge I've truly faced to be honest. The other duelists were quickly defeated - where as you forced me to be more passive. You strike hard and relatively quick, so one hit from you would possibly knock me out quickly, something we both share. Other duelists don't hard but are quick."

 _"I wish she was not so preoccupied with others. Shyvana would be ideal... but life goes on..."_ the duelist thought in disappointment as she crossed her legs, shaking her head to move the thoughts from her head.

Shyvana thought back to her fights with Fiora. She was the first opponent she had faced who had successfully outsped her constantly. No matter how fast she tried, she could never land a clean hit on the duelist, who used her rapier and fast reflexes to out maneuver her at every blow. As frustrating as they were, they always motivated her to train harder, improving her speed so she could catch the elusive fighter.

As she considered this, she saw the Noble lost in thought, shaking her head in frustration. Assuming she was bored or perhaps frustrated from not having any worthy challengers, she tried to cheer her up. "You're not too bad yourself, if you didn't spend so much of the time running away," She growled, a fierce grin on her face. "Maybe we should fight again sometime? Perhaps somewhere a little less open." She suggested, confident that she could trap Fiora if her mobility was confined.

Fiora snapped back into reality really quickly, hearing the first statement. She replied to Shyvana's words with, "Ah, but when dueling you need to know when and where to strike... and when not to strike at all in order to cause an opening. For instance, if someone lunges at you, the best course of action would to be avoid the lunge. When they go to recover from said lunge, your time to strike is then." Knowing that talking about dueling can be pretty boring, the grand duelist stopped there not daring to continue.

Instead, the woman grinned slightly in response saying, "Close proximity or not, I'm confident I could still defeat you, Shyvana." The smirk was strangely still flirtatious despite being a more... aggressive statement. Her thoughts were still on Shyvana - but not as an enemy but as a lover. Despite that, Fiora managed to hide the blush that wanted to creep onto her face.

Though her attention waned for a bit, it perked back up at such a bold and blatant challenge from the duelist. A low growl emanating from the Half-Dragon's throat at Fiora's cockiness, "Is that so 'Grand Duelist'? I cannot back down from a statement like that." Shyvana replied, but something about the almost seductive hint in her smirk triggered something in Shyvana, her draconic instincts going into overdrive as she imagined defeating the Noble. Capturing her like a trapped princess and doing all sorts of things to her should she win. She would very much like to have the Duelist in a very confined space indeed, and she could feel her cheeks blushing at such a thought, accompanied by a small bulging down below, fortunately hidden by her relatively bulky armor.

"Well, Shyvana," grinned Fiora, almost continuing where she left off, "I personally cannot back down from a challenge. Care to prove me wrong?" Still leaning against the wall below the window looking out of the cabin was Fiora's rapier, gleaming in the light. Of course, if they did _fight'_ then she would have to keep the sheath on as a means not to cause harm to the half-dragon - not that it mattered too much. "Is this cabin enough of a confined space for you? It is only us two in here," she gestured outward to the cabin.

"I was thinking the same thing!" He growl turning to a roar as she lunged forwards, the metal clasp on her arm striking towards where the Duelist had been just a moment before. She growled angrily as she saw her duck to the side, giving her a smirk as the chair on which she sat shattered. Shyvana turned quickly, attempting to predict where the Duelist would dodge as she chased after her, trying to back her into a corner as they moved down the carriage. " _If I can just prevent her from ducking to the side, she'll run out of carriage space to back off into!"_ Shyvana grinned to herself, launching a vicious kick at Fiora as she lunged forwards.

Knowing that she needed to get her rapier in order to adequately fight the half-dragon, Fiora dodged backwards to try and get closer to said blade. While she was semi-confident that she may still have a fair chance at taking on Shyv without her rapier, she would not be hitting hard at all and the battle would take much longer. As she regained her footing, she looked up in time to see the incoming kick causing the duelist to back up once more and try and get her footing once more. "Ah, of course. Cheating to get an edge over me," smirked Fiora trying to egg on Shyvana.

"Cheating! Hah! You shouldn't of been so unprepared!" She cried, a grin covering her face as the kick flew above the Duelist, shattering one of the support beams in the room as she growled with frustration. Egged on by Fiora's goading, she launched another attack, confident that her brute strength and still impressive speed would be enough to overpower her slightly smaller but dexterous opponent. She was running out of room to back into now, and she could she could feel her victory drawing close, overconfidence flowing in her expression as she grinned menacingly at the Noble. "If you beg now I might go easy on you!"

"Well, most duels are not impromptu as this one happened to be."

Fiora took a step back once more, glancing behind her to see that she was losing room to navigate. It was now or never. The duelist took a step in the direction of her rapier... but it was not there. _"Shit..."_ thought Fiora as she was forced to back up once more. Her mind was sent racing - where _did_ her rapier go?! One moment it was there, but now it was not! Panicking a little, Fiora found herself pressing against the back of the cabin, but with Shyvana's words she replied, "A Laurent does not surrender."

"Are you certain of that," Shyvana grinned, slamming her fist into the wall next to Fiora's head, missing her ear by a fraction of an inch. Her other hand moved to grab the Duelist strong arm as she moved closer to the Noble, her breath hot with the inner flames that burned within her. The smell of the Laurent was overwhelming at such a close range, and she could sense the twinge of panic within her as she drew closer. As far as she was concerned, she had the Duelist pinned now, unable to escape as the Dragon drew closer. "It looks like this is the end of the line for you." Shyvana's smirk widened as she examined her potential prey.

And like that, the duelist had no means of escaping _and_ Shyvana had grabbed her. Not admitting surrender, Fiora said, "Never give in, never surrender." Fiora, with those words, would try and squirm out of the grip of Shyvana. She would not be able to strike Shyvana hard enough to cause her to lose grip of her so she did not waste time with a strike such as that. Instead she attempted to wrench her arm free of Shyvana's grip

"You're not escaping me this time," Shyvana growled, tightening her grip as she drew herself right up against the Laurent, their breasts pressing against each other through the confines of their clothing. Shyvana sniffed intently around her victim, taking in her scent as she examined her closely, her draconic instincts taking hold. Her face stopped, millimetres in front of the duelist, starting deep into her eyes and detecting the small amount of panic within them. With a quick movement fuelled by sudden impulse, she captured her lips, her tongue attempting to forcibly enter the duelists mouth as her free hand copped a feel at her sizeable breasts through her clothing. Though it only lasted a few seconds, time seemed to pass slowly, the new sensations causing Shyvana's eyes to open wide in surprise as she regained her senses and realised what she was doing. She let go rapidly, turning away from the Noble blushing a deep crimson in both shame and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Miss Laurent! I had no idea, I…"

"I will- mmm?!" Fiora's eyes widened in shock at what Shyvana did, the squirming stopping as Shyvana kissed her and a blush quickly appearing on her face as the other grabbed a hold of her breast... causing a moan to be muffled by the kiss that Shyvana initiated. When everything stopped and the half-dragon pulled away, Fiora took a moment to process all that happened. Maybe her initial thoughts of Shyvana were wrong and she did not have any interest in Jarvan at all! How foolish of her to think that!

Taking a moment, the Grand Duelist would clear her throat and say, "Shyvana, turn and face me."

Shyvana hesitated, what she had done had been impulsive and in the spur of the moment, and she knew that her actions could be punished severely for assaulting a Noble. She turned slowly, knowing that she had a distinctive bulge below her after engaging in such actions and she moved to cross her arms over each other as if to hide it. She avoided Fiora's gaze, staring at the floor or her own boots as her face was flushed red. She couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of the woman she had almost raped.

Fiora took one step closer to Shyvana, effectively closing the distance, raising Shyvana's chin with one of her gloved hands. Her head started to move in, the duelist saying, "We're not done here." With those words, Fiora would capture Shyvana's lips in a kiss much like what had happened earlier. The hand holding the chin would skirt around the head of Shyvana and pull it in closer for a deeper kiss - the Grand Duelist attempting to push her tongue into the other's mouth. In the meantime, the other hand would try and massage the breasts of the half-dragon but had difficulty with the armor

It was Shyvana's turn to be surprised now, her mouth opening wide as she felt Fiora's tongue enter it. Her mind rapidly tried to process what was going on, " _Does she like me? Was that her intention all along?"_ These thoughts were quickly dispelled from her head as she felt her primal instincts surge forth again, a deep guttural growl surging forth as she replied to Fiora's advance even more aggressively than before. She tried to rapidly remove her armor, the shoulder and arm pieces falling off quickly as their tongues battled, her own hands moving back to explore the Duelist's ample rack, which unlike her own had no such protection. As she rubbed and kneaded Fiora's assets, she growled impatiently as the Duelist couldn't access her own. With a disgruntled cry, she pushed Fiora back slightly, quickly unfastening her chest plate before pulling her the top below over her head. The bra came next, exposing Shyvana's large breasts to the air, panting as her top was now completely bare. No wanting to waste any more time, she quickly rushed forwards again, pushing Fiora back against the wall as she continued her assault.

The smirk that appeared shortly after the kiss broke was definitely one that was seductive and lustful, seeking every part of Shyvana. When she was pushed back, Fiora took the moment to remove the top she was wearing by first discarding the shoulder pieces, then pulling down on the zipper that was on her back. After that she discarded the top to the side revealing the silk, black bra she was wearing - and it could be assumed that the leggings she wore hid panties to match. However, before the duelist could get rid of the pants, she was pressed against the wall as Shyvana continue to assault her body with her hands, causing moans to escape from her. Barely able to keep up with the growing amount of fervor that Shyvana had, Fiora attempted to exchange the pleasure by giving the half-dragon some, her hand massaging away at the newly exposed breast of Shyvana.

Meeting the half-dragon half way with her own lips, she continued a much more passionate kiss, tongue exploring Shyvana's mouth lustfully.

Shyvana began to moan as she felt the Duelist stimulate her breasts, cupping and groping them in a way that felt so different to when she did it herself. She needed more though, and with the amour discarded she could feel her growing erection begin to peek through her pants, her sizeable member rearing it's head as the pair moaned in each other's touch. "Fiora.." Shyvana moaned between kisses, "I need you too…" she was cut off, the kiss going deeper as their tongues onces again battled for control. Unable to contain herself any longer, Shyvana seized one of the Nobles hands, grabbing it by the wrist before pushing it down to her own crotch, encouraging her to feel her now rock hard erection.

When Fiora felt the erection that Shyvana had, her eyes widened slightly not expecting it at all. She had no idea that the half-dragon had an extra part that most women did not have. But... at the same time she did not care too much. Fiora would begin to stroke the hardened member of Shyvana's while still massaging the other's breast with her free hand. In a moment, she whispered, "And I need you..."

It was at that moment Fiora broke the kiss that had become rather aggressive and passionate at the same time, starting to work her way lower to Shyvana's extra member. However, she did not just go right for it opting to kiss and lick her way from Shyvana's lips, her neck and collarbone, breasts, stomach and navel, stopping only once she reached the other's hardened member. By this time, Fiora had been stroking for a good moment or two ensuring that it was hardened. Coming face to face with the irregularity, Fiora decided the best course of action was the same thing she would do with a man.

The Grand Duelist kissed the shaft once, her hand getting a hold of the bottom of the shaft and slowly stroking it. She continued to kiss the shaft slowly, stopping once she got to the point where the head and shaft connected. Afterwards, her tongue began to swirl around the head trying to stimulate the half-dragon's additional member while she slowly stroked the bottom of the shaft - All the while Fiora trying to keep eye contact with Shyvana.

Shyvana moaned with pleasure as Fiora's tongue and mouth moved expertly around her shaft. She had never revealed this to anyone before, and it was the first time she had felt anything other than her own hand touch it. The Duelists teasing wracked her body as she ever so slowly moved downwards. As the blowjob continued, Shyvana moaned loudly, her body heating up to above normal body temperature as she could feel the fires within her heating her up. "Fioraa~" She moaned, a small flicker of flame dispelling harmlessly into the air as she felt the extreme pleasure of the Noble's technique. Her hands moved to the back of her head, tangling themselves in her locks as she moved her to go deeper, the erotic eye contact given to her and the lustful expression on Fiora's face was enough to bring her to the edge, and soon she came violently, pulling out of the Duelist's mouth as she covered her load all over her face.

Caught off guard by Shyvana pulling her mouth off of her erection, Fiora would doubly be caught off guard by the climax sent at her - cum landing on her face causing the duelist to wince as the hot liquid ended up on her cheeks and mouth. One hand continued to lightly stroke the hardened prick of Shyvana - it being a little scaley due to Shyvana being a half-dragon - trying to continue the climax if not a bit longer. The other hand - following the completion of the orgasm - would try and push the cum into the mouth of Fiora to savor the taste - it being slightly salty... but having some sweetness in it strangely enough... and as she swallowed the load, Fiora from her position on the ground kept her eyes square into Shyvana's own eyes almost as if she was eyefucking her right now.

As she rode out the orgasm, assisted by Fiora's masterful hand, she looked down at her partner, the erotic sight of her lapping up her own cum causing her cokc to harden once again. Shyvana tried desperately to hold the Duelist's gaze, but found herself unable too, that erotic look and sight along with the pleasure she had just brought her caused Shyvana's confidence to falter slightly as she looked away, blushing deeply. She was clearly inexperienced compared to the Noble, this being the first climax she had reached due to another (primarily because she had kept her sizeable member hidden from everyone she knew). She glanced back at Fiora, her eyes slightly questioning her how she wanted to proceed, almost apologetically for reaching her climax so fast compared to the Noble.

In order to ensure that Shyvana was able to keep going, Fiora continued to stroke the growing erection to full stature only stopping once it was fully erect. The Grand Duelist could guess that Shyvana was really inexperienced by the quick orgasm so she did not hold it against her. Standing up, Fiora would capture Shyvana into a kiss once more, but she would move Shyvana's hard prick between her legs and close them firmly as a means to give the half-dragon a thigh job. With one hand, the duelist pushed Shyvana's hips along the thighs as to show the motion she should start.

Following her lead, she began to thrust in and out of Fiora's thighs, moaning deeply at the different sensations that now coursed along her length. Her thighs were smooth and silky, and the feeling of them tightly grasping her shaft was amazing. She moaned deeply into Fiora's mouth as she tried to contain herself, the Duelist's hands on her hips encouraging her to increase her pace. In her pleasure filled mind, she wanted to try and return the pleasure to Fiora, her hands moving across the Nobles well toned body. One hand landed firmly on her ass, squeezing and caressing it as she plunged between her thighs, the other playing with the Duelist's breasts, cupping, kneading and pinching the soft flesh as she tried to imitate how she pleasured them herself when she masturbated. She hoped somehow she could return at least some of the pleasure as her sensitive member came close to the edge again.

The massaging that Shyvana was giving caused Fiora to moan in a quieter tone, trying to hold it in as an effort not to break the kiss. The panties that she was wearing quickly became damp from said touching from Shyvana's hands, and the thrusting of her member only made the Grand Duelist more aroused. Her nipples became hardened as her arousal became higher, seeking something more from Shyvana that she would have to give after she orgasmed once more. Feeling said impending orgasm, Fiora tightened her thighs a little bit more around Shyvana's cock, trying to hurry the climax if only a little more.

At the sudden increase of pressure, Shyvana came again, even harder than before. Staining Fiora's creamy thighs and silken panties with her thick semen. She moaned loudly into the kiss, her hands clenching tightly on Fiora's ass and breasts as she came, almost breaking skin from her sharp 'claws'. Breaking the kiss, she panted heavily, looking into Fiora's eyes meekly. The Duelist had bested her in yet another field, and she began to apologise, "I'm sorry for cumming again so quickly, it just felt so good…" She mumbled, her eyes locked on the Duelist's beautiful face.

Fiora gasped lightly from the additional pressure exerted by Shyvana for her orgasm - but she would secretly admit that it felt good. However, her eyes focused back onto Shyvana as she said, "I assure you - it is no problem. I just ask you to..." She paused as her thighs let go of Shyvana's member, but then she would remove her panties with her free hand. Fiora then grabbed the softening member of Shyvana and elevated it so that it was rubbing against her now exposed womanhood. "...Fuck me, Shyvana. Roughly..." she whispered seductively into her ear, kissing her neck afterwards.

Something about Fiora's seductive voice ignited something within Shyvana, her draconic urges surging forth as she took a tight grip on the Duelist's shoulders, giving her a lustful smile before delving her impressive length into her. She turned Fiora around so that she fell on all fours, slapping her firm creamy ass as she did so. Once she had landed in this position, Shyvana began to thrust into her, inserted to the root before pulling back again, each time giving her tight ass a loud smack. "Is this rough enough for you?" She growled, her second hand grabbing a fistful of the Duelist's breast as she pinched and squeezed it, all while not stopping her relentless assault on her pussy. She kept going for a solid few minutes, picking up the speed as she did so, a large red mark beginning to form on her ass as she alternated which breast she played with. Her primal instincts had increased her endurance, but she had reached her limit, and with a final thrust she inserted herself deep inside the noble, unleashing her largest load so far deep into Fiora as her own mind went blank in the pleasure of release

Everything - from initial penetration to being tossed to the ground - happened too quickly... and Fiora knew exactly that she was about to get what she asked for. When Shyvana pushed herself all the way in and out once... and then again repeatedly, the Grand Duelist had started to blank out as pleasure quickly began to fill her body. The slaps onto her ass was also something she desired, causing gasps and moans to come from her. As the half-dragon gained speed, the arms supporting Fiora would give out as she was being essentially fucked silly, unable to control her thoughts or muscles at all - by this time Fiora having orgasmed once from the rough treatment that she wanted - all the while moans of pleasure filled the room from Fiora as she was unable to form a coherent word.

When Shyvana shoved her whole length into her pussy and released, the hot sperm - possibly warmer than usual due to being from a dragon - caused yet another heavy orgasm from Fiora as her muscles contracted around the half-dragon's member, trying to milk it dry. Much like Shyvana, Fiora had lost her thoughts to the rough fucking she was receiving her mind totally blanking out for the last few seconds of the stimulation only registering the pleasure. She was able to stammer out one word - or name - which was, "Shy-Shyvana-a-a-a" as she climaxed hard.

Shyvana panted as she came down from her high, a feeling of exhaustion washing through her after her 3rd consecutive orgasm. She removed her member from Fiora, a mixture of juices pouring slowly out as her erection slowly died down. She stood there, breathing heavily, the realisation of what had just transpired between the two hitting her all at once. This was the first time she had shown anyone, let alone done something like this, and she was apprehensive as she finally decided to move, heading into the small bathroom to collect some towels and the like to help them both clean up.

It took Fiora just as long to recover from her own, much more powerful orgasm. Her breaths were far more shallow, her thoughts slowly coming back together to snap her back into reality. The duelist would finally find the strength to push herself up to a sitting posture, sweat beading on her forehead. When Shyvana departed the room, Fiora pulled herself to a stand - legs still feeling wobbly from her climax. At this point, the Grand Duelist's head was in the clouds still coming down from the high that the half-dragon brought to her. No one had brought her pleasure like that, not a single suitor that managed to get close to her - and here she was with a woman who may be considered a monster bringing the most powerful orgasm in recent memory... And she felt some sort of deeper connection to the half-dragon. Fiora had no idea what exactly that was... But it was something for another day.

Shyvana coughed awkwardly, unsure of how to talk to the woman she had just ravaged, holding out a towel towards her. "You can make use of the bathroom first if you wish." She stated, trying to almost cover her embarrassment with the formality usually used when addressing nobility, a comical contrasts considering they were both still standing there naked, dripping in there own juices. "I think we will be arriving in Piltover soon…"

"Oh... Ah, many thanks," Fiora said after a brief pause, her mind more or less pushing whatever thoughts out for the time being - something to be thought about later. She took the towel starting to wipe whatever bodily fluids that covered her - whether it was sweat, Shyvana's semen, or her own juices. After a second she gathered her clothing - only to realize that her panties were now definitely soiled... and she would not have any chance to get a spare pair until much later. Decided to go commando then, Fiora disappeared into the bathroom to clean herself up some more and redress. A few moments later, the Grand Duelist reappeared fully clothed and cleaned up - as if nothing had happened. Well, the only sign was being her cheeks still slightly flushed and her legs still feeling. For once, however, Fiora had no idea what to _say_ now, her speech ability seemingly not functioning and she felt as though her throat had closed up.

Quickly ducking into the bathroom herself, Shyvana quickly washed up, splashing the cold water in her face in an attempt to snap herself back to reality. What they had done was inappropriate, she knew that, but why didn't she feel any regret for it? Though she was angry at herself, and slightly nervous of the consequences, she didn't feel bad for what she had done. The pure pleasure of their carnal act was still fresh in her mind, and she found herself blushing again at the thought. It seemed like the Duelist had enjoyed herself as well, but she couldn't be certain.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she took a seat next to the Noble once more. An uncomfortable silence filled the carriage as they sat there, neither knowing what to say to the other. From outside the window, the scenery rapidly changed to the rising skyline of the City of Progress, the train slowing as it approached the Station. "Fio- um, Miss Laurent, should we keep this, business as usual?" She asked, looking questionably at the Noble, wanting to resolve some of the tension before they entered Piltover.

While the half-dragon went off into the bathroom the clean up as well, and Fiora returning to her seat, the duelist was also thinking about what happened. She worried about the repercussions if the two of them became an item and how house Laurent would fair should that occur... but rather quickly she decided - Fiora did not give a damn about any of that. If the feelings were mutual then she would go for it... with that said, she would probably wait until the end of this envoy to make any decision on that. With the reappearance of the half-dragon and she took a seat next to her - and the question following - Fiora would think about it for a few moments before she replied, "...For now, Shyvana. For now. We shall see how... the envoy shall go before I make a decision."

Shyvana noded in agreement. She was nervous, but calmed down as the train stopped, regaining her former composure as she finished fastening her armor. Deciding it best to just resume where they had left off before their 'incident' she smirked at Fiora, "Come on then 'Miss Laurent' we wouldn't want to keep your hosts waiting now." She smirked, doing her best to imitate the Noble's thick accent as she said her name. She performed an over the top bow as she opened the door onto the platform, flooding the carriage with the bustling noises of the Platform beyond.

"Yes... For now," the Grand Duelist grinned at Shyvana, the seductiveness of earlier coming back if only for a moment, before returning to the more flirty smirk. She stood up while stretching her legs a little as a way to show that she had not done anything since she left Demacia. Hearing the comment about the hosts, she replied, "I swear, if I'm staying at Heimerdinger's home I will not be pleased..." With that, Fiora performed a more extravagant bow before her - one that seemed very graceful - then stepping onto the platform turning to wait for the half-dragon.

"Heh, you certainly got unlucky there." Shyvana grinned, closing the door behind her as she leapt onto the platform. She gave a fairly loud growl as she stretched her slightly sore muscles, relishing in the open space as a few of the passersby backed away in fear. From the corner of her eye, she could see Garen giving her a stern look as he got off the neighbouring carriage. She stuck her tongue out tauntingly at him, her playful nature coming through as he sighed and shook his head. Shyvana wondered for a moment if the Crownguards had heard anything during the journey, but given the amount of noise Lux usually made the Half dragon doubted it.

She growled again, quieter this time as she rolled her shoulders slowly, finally turning to the Nobel beside her. "Looks like you might be in for an even more luxurious time," Shyvana winked, noticing the Defender of Tomorrow approaching chief among the welcoming committee for the Demacian Envoy.

The Grand Duelist scanned the crowd of passersbys, some people looking at her and the Demacian envoy as a whole. Clearly not everyone had heard about the whole event occurring and were worried if this was something bad - which clearly wasn't the case. Fiora also looked over at the Crownguards, sending them a wave hello before glancing in the direction of Shyvana hearing what she said.  
"Well, he's certainly better than Heimerdinger... But it's a shame he's more of a flirt than you are. And by that, I mean he hits on me almost relentlessly - though I know his intentions are well. He just doesn't catch my eye," explained the Grand Duelist, her eyes locking onto Jayce now.

May 17, 2016

"Doesn't catch your eye eh?" Shyvana replied with a raised eyebrow, "Guess it takes something a bit more fierce for that then." She gave a teasing smirk. In the corner of her eye she could see Garen signalling to her from across the platform, signalling for her to follow him. Despite being a Noble, Garen was in charge of the security for the envoy, and as a member of the guard she had to make sure everything was secured for Fiora and the other dignitaries that had arrived in Piltover.

"Sorry, Duty calls I guess, have fun with 'mingling'" Shyvana mocked, waving goodbye as she set off down the platform. Giving a brief wave over her shoulder as she did so.  
"I wonder what she's gonna be wearing at the reception…" Shyvana thought to herself, a warmth growing inside of her as she imagined her in a low cut dress. "Guess I'll just have to find out…"

Fiora let out a dry chuckle as her hand rested on her own hip, adjusting the weight from one foot to the other, as she said, "No, he does not. I bet he sees me as some sort of trophy or... conquest. Unfortunately for him, I'm not interested to be viewed as such." The duelist also picked up on Garen's signal - but seeing as she was not a guard she knew she was not supposed to follow him. "Fun..." she breathed out, shaking her head as her eyes followed Shyvana as she walked away - though she wasn't staring at the back of the half-dragon but a little lower.

Pushing the thoughts that came with that out of her mind, Fiora would turn her attention to the welcoming committee.

After spending the past few hours patrolling and sweeping the venue for tonight's reception, Shyvana was bored. Just as she had expected, the entire area was fine, no ambushing parties hidden in the walls, traps under the tables or even shady characters lurking around outside. As much as she hated this City, she had a fair amount of respect for the competence of its police force. Vi and Caitlyn were incredibly good at there job, and she knew that Garen had her assigned to "Recon" just because she didn't trust her to deal with any of the dignitaries.

"What a fucking waste of an nice day…" Shyvana sighed to herself, holding her head on her hands as she leaned over the balcony. She could see the guests arriving now, a mixture of Piltover Politicians, Demacian Dignitaries and pretty much anyone wealthy or well connected enough to warrant an invite. The prouder members of the royal guard were in their full dress, greeting those arriving alongside members of Piltover's Finest. She of course was confined to the upper levels, the "eyes in the sky" so to speak. Though she was supposedly meant to observe what was going on from a better vantage point, Shyvana knew the main reason was to keep her out of sight from those less lenient to someone of her...origins.

Once again her thoughts turned to the Duelist, wondering how her afternoon had gone. She still hadn't seen her arrive among the many guests so far, and the thought of seeing what potentially revealing outfit she had on gave her at least something to look forward too.

Fiora's day was spent, more or less, going to Piltover laboratories, attending one speech or another, meeting with the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn, or other publicity events. It was the same, more or less, as what happened the year before, and the year before that one. And Fiora had to attend every. single. one. It was one of those things where she had to work on her acting skills - make it seem as if she was enjoying herself, or she was captivated by the speech or technology that was presented before her. The Grand Duelist usually got annoyed with it all, but always would press through the events hoping to get to the end much faster.

The end being the soiree that occurred during the evening, full of more speeches and drinking and whatever else the Piltover Committee wanted. She wasn't too fond of the event itself, but the fine dining and wining made it a little more bearable. As she arrived, she stepped out of her carriage. Fiora was wearing a tight, white dress that came down a few inches above her knees and would cover her ample breasts easily without much in terms of cleavage. However, her dress would be divided with some sort of see-through fabric that wrapped from her hip, across her stomach, and revealed her whole back. She also wore on top of that a pair of white high-heels and a silver necklace/bracelet combo with an unknown red gym in the center of each. In her hands was a small purse that matched the rest of her outfit.  
Shyvana shifted around in her dress armor uncomfortably. She didn't wear it very often, primarily because it was fairly poorly fitted to her form unlike her usual dragon like armor, and the many layers made it uncomfortable to stand in the crowded heat of the foyer. The noise had reached a lively buzz, as people mingled and made connections or whatever it is those with money and power did for 'fun'.

The event had been going for almost half an hour now, and she had yet to see anything unusual or out of the ordinary. She could see Garen and many of the other members of the guard relaxing and talking with many of the guests. Most of them were nobles too, coming from lesser families maybe, but still comfortable on the social scene. She could see why they had left an outcast like herself alone in the walkways above to watch for their non-existent threats.

Shyvana didn't mind too much, she wasn't exactly a big fan of these social gatherings and she hardly had anything to say to anyone here, except maybe one. As soon as she had entered, the Half-Dragon's eyes had been glued to Fiora. Her ample curves and beautiful legs were shown to all with her ensemble, showing just enough of her creamy skin to tease her, but not too much so as to ruin her imagination. Though she had seen the Duelist fully nude, somehow the allure of such a elegant dress made her even more desireable as Shyvana wiped a small amount of drool from the corner of her mouth. She was jealous, and wished more than anything that she could be down there, talking and laughing with the beautiful woman rather than lurking in the shadows...

By the time the mingling went into full swing, Fiora had found a nice isolated high-table with two stools set up ready for a couple or something along those lines to talk. She had taken a seat, champagne in hand from the bar, and started to drink from the alcoholic beverage. Some men came up to talk to her, but the duelist offered little in terms of conversation not even trying to keep the conversation going. Some men lingered, others came, chatted it up for a few moments, then departed to do whatever they normally did. It was clear why Fiora was here - to live the lap of luxury without people bothering her too much.

At one point or another, the Piltover Sheriff came over to make sure Fiora was well - but she already knew that the Grand Duelist did this typically on these nights... but Caitlyn checked anyways to make sure. People came and went, trying to make it seem as though they were known by the company they kept.

Fiora's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her escort that 'protected' her from Demacia to Piltover - but was surprised not to find her. Eye brows furrowing if only for a few moments, the woman looked to the walkways above only to catch Shyvana staring - a light smirk appearing on her face as she made eye contact with the half-dragon. She was tempted to walk up to Shyvana - or find the path up to her - and hang out with her... maybe bring up a drink or two. _Decisions decisions..._

Shyvana caught eye contact with the Noble as she caught her staring at her. It took her a while to notice, her eyes locked on Fiora's breasts for the best part of a minute before she noticed the Duelist returning her gaze. She blushed deeply, turning away in embarrassment. How she would love to join her down in the party, drinking wine and examining that dress up close, but she was unfortunately trapped up here, alone, secluded…

She wondered if Fiora might come visit her, but put that thought quickly out of her head. The woman had far more important things to do, she was surely enjoying herself far more down there with the free food and booze than up here with her. Shyvana sighed, trying to distract herself by patrolling around the walkways, stopping as she reached the balcony that gave a gorgeous view of the city. For all it's noise and bustle, the city sure did look impressive from up here.

When Shyvana looked back in the direction of Fiora, the woman had departed - no sign of where she went. The duelist actually went to the bar, grabbed another glass of champagne, then set out to find out how to get to the walkway that Shyvana was perched up on - she had enough of the snobs and brown nosers for one day. It took her a good few minutes before she managed to find some stairs that held a sign next to it saying, 'Security Only.' Knowing that was her best shot of finding the half-dragon, she entered it quickly and quietly as not to draw attention.

A voice would call out to the dressed up Shyvana saying, "Are we having fun yet?" The sultry, seductive voice coming from none other than the Grand Duelist herself with two glasses of champagne in hand - a light smirk on her face.

Shyvana turned quickly, her melancholy expression quickly turning to a playful grin as she saw Fiora behind her, even more so at the addition of the present she had brought her. "I'm stuck up here on pigeon duty, but it seemed like you had more than your fair share of admirers down there." She winked, her smile widening. "What is it then I wonder, that brings you up here to me?" She growled playfully, moving forwards and taking the glass from Fiora's hand, her other brushing lightly against her shoulder as she did so, tracing the fall of the dress across the Duelist's shoulders.

"Admirers?"

Fiora let out a short scoff, before continuing, "Not even worth my time. They will remain admirers until they do something to catch my eye." Allowing the glass to be taken, the Grand Duelist would then say, "Oh, nothing really. The crowd downstairs became more and more annoying and I've had enough of people trying to woo me - and failing." A dry chuckle escaped from her as she said that - and as Shyvana's hand followed the dress, a slight shiver ran up her spine as she enjoyed the touch... but a rather flirty smirk still danced on her face.

"Plus I can't imagine you were too busy anyways," she added, before taking a sip from the champagne.

"I'm pretty sure Garen has me up here because he doesn't want me to give off the wrong impression of Demacia to our Hosts, I'm not exactly the cultured kind you see…" Shyvana growled angrily, her face softening again as she realised present company, smiling at her again. "I am glad you came though, it's pretty lonely up here..." She began to drink from the glass, not sipping like one usually did with champagne but drinking it normally, obviously unaware of how strong alcohol like this was.

Another scoff came from Fiora, before she said, "Garen of all people? He's hardly cultured himself..." Shaking her head and rubbing her face with her hand, Fiora would continue, "Ah, it is not a problem Shyvana. You seemed lonely from what I saw on the ground, and my company on the floor was getting rather boring. I need a breath of fresh air anyways." Fiora leaned against the banister as she looked out at the crowd below adding a comment, "I have to admit, it does not look too bad from up here. A lot less claustrophobic."

"Yeah, certainly looks a lot nicer up here, even though there are loads of buildings even larger than this one!" Shyvana exclaimed in a certain amount of amazement. She wasn't a big fan of cities anyway, but even she had to admit that these buildings were impressive. She recoiled slightly as the alcohol hit her, realising suddenly that she probably wasn't meant to down whatever fancy drink they had at these parties, everyone else was sipping it after all. She tried to keep her cool in front of the Noble, hopping she hadn't noticed her mistake as she hid the empty glass behind her, a definite rosy glow reaching her cheeks alongside the slight blush as she caught herself staring at Fiora's breasts again.

"They are beautiful, I cannot deny that. However, after seeing them so many times over the past years... it loses its luster," she replied as she looked out of the window to the Piltover Skyline, taking in the view. Fiora changed focus from the skyline to the sudden movement in front of her as Shyvana attempted to hide the glass - which she managed to do successfully - but failed to hide her stares. The smirk on the Grand Duelist's face broadened if only for a moment as she would then state, "Something else grab your attention?"

"I uh… hmm?" Shyvana looked up at Fiora, "Oh yeah the buildings are nice aren't they, ahaha…" Shyvana laughed nervously a definite blush across her face as she realised she hadn't been paying attention to the Noble's words. She had been too distracted by certain other features. She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with one hand, this time forgetting that she had the empty glass in her hand as she moved it back round to her side.

Glancing down at the now empty glass, Fiora laughed slightly before saying, "My dear Shyvana, you are not supposed to down champagne like it's some beer or ale. No, you drink at it slowly - it hits harder than you may imagine." She took a step towards the half-dragon to take the glass away from her - knowing with that much ingested in such a short time her head would be swimming. Part of the Grand Duelist wanted to use this to her advantage and take Shyvana somewhere... private so they could truly enjoy one another's company.

The other half of her knew that one; it was slightly immoral, and two; could be leaving the party open for attack.

"Aha, I think I may have found that out the hard way," Shyvana giggled slightly as she replied, smiling at the Noble. "You know how fucking hot you look in that dress right?" She leaned into the Duelist as she approached. It was fortunate that her constitution gave her a fairly high tolerance to alcohol, but this much in such a short time was enough to affect anyone, and she could feel something stirring as she continued to stare at Fiora. The thought of taking her somewhere and having her way with her burned at the front of her mind. The entirety of Piltover's Finest were guarding this place, surely a single dragon going missing wouldn't disrupt anything…

"Clearly," smirked the duelist as she put Shyvana's empty glass to the side on the bannister. She turned her attention back towards the half-dragon, raising an eyebrow slightly at the comment, before smirking very slightly saying, "Oh? Am I now? Well, something tells me you are addressing me in your mind right now - am I correct?"

"I'm doing a whole lot more than that in my mind right now…" Shyvana giggled, a small amount of drool escaping her mouth as she imagined bending the Noble over and fucking her hard from behind. She almost considered doing it right here, but it was slightly too public, they could even potentially get caught, (the thought of that being slightly arousing in itself however). Instead, Shyvana tried to think fuzzily about the layout of the building, remembering there might be some offices or such like on the upper floors were no-one would be at this time in the evening. "You know, there are some rooms upstairs were people might not find us…" Shyvana suggested, wondering if the Noble felt as horny as she did right now. She doubted it, given she was fairly drunk and wasn't the one examining someone as beautiful as the Duelist in such a revealing outfit, but she certainly wanted to try her luck.

Fiora looked to the side if only for a moment - though a faint lustful smirk appeared on her face. She actually was getting horny herself, her own thoughts were thinking about their interaction on the train what seems so long ago. "I suspected as much," she said, drinking a little more from the champagne she had in her hands before setting it down on the bannister next to Shyvana's. Once more, she looked at Shyvana saying, "Oh really now? I wonder why you'd want that... Well, show me where this place is - I'm sure security can handle it here without you."

Shyvana grinned excitedly, like a puppy let off a leash as she grabbed Fiora's hand, leading her relatively quickly along the walkways and up a flight of stairs. They arrived on the floor above, a large corridor in front of them with plush carpeting covering the floor. It was fairly dim up here, only the faint lights of the City outside shone through the windows of the many offices that covered this floor.

Taking a lucky guess, Shyvana tried the first door handle, smiling as it opened to reveal the large office beyond. It had a large desk and chair behind it, as well as a small sitting area with a sofa and a coffee table. One wall was lined with cabinets and bookshelves, while the others were fairly plain except for the large floor to ceiling window that showed off the city beyond. The half dragon fumbled along the wall for a bit, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as she found the light switch. She let go of Fiora's hand, doing a quick spin with her arms out before turning to face the Duelist, a drunken grin on her face as she sought her approval.

"Pretty lush for an office isn't it?"

"Lush indeed," replied the duelist as she followed the dragon into the room. She scanned around the room - almost suspiciously - before her eyes fell upon the half-dragon before her... a smirk still ever prevalent on her face. She would go to sit down on the sofa, removing her high heels and setting them to the side, saying, "Well, Shyvana, you distracted me from the party - whatever shall you do to me?" Sitting back into the sofa, a staring at the half-dragon with the alluring smile that she had long since perfected on her way to the top of the societal standings.

"Heh, I think you know what comes next." Shyvana smirked at her, shifting uncomfortably once again in the amor. Deciding best to get it out of the way first, she tried to remove the heavy dress armor, boots and gauntlets sliding off quickly as she moved on to the rest. He hands began to fumble as she attempted to undo the numerous straps on the chest plate, cursing to herself as she did so, her fingers losing their finer motor controls due to the amount of alcohol now swimming in her head. Giving up, she instead opted to try and remove the leggings, struggling there too as she tried to reach round back. She swore again, this time losing balance and falling flat on her back. She looked up at the Duelist sheepishly, her face flushed with embarrassment as she lay with half her armor off. Fiora could catch glimpses of the tight shirt and shorts below, leaving very little to the imagination as the hugged Shyvana's curves, a definitive bulge growing around her crotch.

Fiora smirked a little bit, watching as Shyvana fumbled and bumbled around struggling to get her clothing/armor off. All the while, she sat down and watched out of entertainment - though that wasn't the reason she was not stripping down herself. The dress she wore was difficult to get off unless the hidden zipper on her back was undone allowing her to slide out of it easier. In the meantime, she took off the jewelry she was wearing, setting it down next to her high-heels. Next she started to take off the stockings she had to wear with the heels.

The bulge that was now in view did cause Fiora to blush slightly but she wouldn't allow it to distract her. Standing up from the couch, Fiora turned so that her back was facing Shyvana gesturing to the zipper on her back. "Shyvana if you please ..."

Noticing Fiora standing in front of her, she quickly managed to shake the rest of her armor off, standing up with just a tight pair of shorts, and a small shirt that only really covered the top half of her body, leaving her midriff exposed. She quickly rushed over to Fiora, her hands grabbing hold of the zipper before slowly pulling it down. She savoured every moment, enjoying the sight as Fiora's pale skin was exposed to the air, revealing her undergarments below. As she got to the bottom, Shyvana couldn't stop herself from grabbing a handful of the Noble's behind, kneading it for a few moments before letting go, allowing her to slide out of the dress. Shyvana watched as she turned around, a small amount of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth.

With her dress being taken off, Fiora let down her hair - but when Shyvana began to massage her ass, she gasped suddenly. Taking a moment to recover from the sudden touch and massage, the duelist said, "Someone is excited." Turning to Shyvana she - exposing her whole front to the half-dragon... although she still wore underwear, that being a pair of silken black panties and a strapless bra to match. A smirk would appear on her face once more as she said, "Now what do you wish to do, Shyvana? I'm all yours..."

Not wanting to waste any time,Shyvana embraced Fiora strongly, her lips crashing into the duelist's as her tongue fought for entrance. A low growl emanated from within her, causing her hands to move quickly down Fiora's exposed back, rubbing against her smooth skin until the found themselves back on the Noble's behind. She began to sink her fingers into the soft flesh, massaging and kneading it as their tongues intertwined. When the kiss finally broke for air, Shyvana stared directly into the noble's eyes, grinning at her lustfully as she considered her options. Her member now fully erect as it poked out the top of her shorts. Maybe she should push her down onto the sofa, smothering her underneath as she had her way with the Duelist. Or perhaps laying her over the desk and pounding her like a common whore. All these options seemed appealing to the half dragon as she held the Noble tightly.

Reacting to the kiss, Fiora willingly allowed the other's tongue her own teasing and playing with it. She will still admit - she loved being treated roughly. The massaging would cause her to moan lightly, her face flushing from the sensations she was giving. Fiora's eyes locked onto Shyvana's as the kiss broke as well, as if telling her to go on. The hardened member that was Shyvana's was rubbing against her stomach, making her become only more aroused.

Deciding to take it more aggressively, Shyvana growled as she took Fiora over to the desk, laying her down upon it. She began to lull the Duelist into a false sense of security, trailing kisses down her stomach as her hands moved to her chest, quickly removing the black bra so that they could explore more freely. Her hands groped and teased Fiora's breasts, paying special attention to her nipples as she tweaked and teased them. Her mouth getting lower and lower as she reached Fiora's special spot. Her tongue moved to lick and prod at the Duelist's clit, the silky fabric preventing her from receiving the full sensations, but just enough to tease her. Shyvana looked up at Fiora past her voluptuous mounds, admiring her reaction to her teasing.

 _This is a pleasant surprise_ Thought Fiora, not expecting the half-dragon to be so... gentle. While she preferred the rougher side of life, this was quite nice. Running a hand through her hair, Fiora could not help allow moans of pleasure to escape from her as the half-dragon's semi-scaly hands and tongue poked, prodded, and massaged her body. Using the desk as a support, she propped herself up with her elbows, the blush on her face becoming brighter. By the time, Shy reached her clothed womanhood, it was clear that she got the reaction she wanted as her panties had become quite damp.

Shyvana was happy for receiving such a reaction, but she knew that Fiora wanted more than this. With a quick move she removed the Noble's panties, practically ripping them off as she sought access to her womanhood. Removing her own shorts in turn and exposing her sizeable length. Giving Fiora one last glance, she roughly thrust herself into her, burying her entire length with one single blow. Shyvana gave out a growl of pleasure as she did so, her hands squeezing tightly on the Noble's nipples. After a few seconds she began to move, as she back out she traced circles around Fiora's areola, teasing them before she thrust back in and pinched her nipples tightly. Repeating the process again and again as she had her way with her...

The sudden change of pace was a welcome one for the duelist. She gasped as she felt the panties being yanked off, exposing her pink lips to the air causing a soft shiver to go down her spine. Upon seeing the scaley blue member that Shyvana had, she couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise - it seemed to have gotten _bigger_. While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing in her book, it was still a surprise... and then when she shoved her prick deep into her a loud moan escaped from Fiora as her back arched. Internally she was thankful that she was already wet because going in dry would have been quite painful for her. The massaging of her nipples caused her allow more moans and groans to come from her. Trying to drive Shyvana deeper into her, Fiora wrapped her legs around the waist of the half-dragon, pulling her closer

As she felt Fiora pull her in tighter, Shyvana began moaning as well, her hands moving down to Fiora's hips as she grasped her tightly. Encouraged by her moans, she picked up the pace, moving in and out of her faster and faster as she grabbed her hips tightly, her fingers digging into Fiora's creamy flesh. She moaned in pleasure, her thrusts reaching fever pitch as she thrust in and out, one hand moving to slap her with each thrust, remembering how she liked it rough. She could feel her climax fast approaching as her member began to twitch, the tightness of Fiora's pussy too much to bear as she came inside of her, her thick cum pouring out as she rode out her orgasm inside of the Duelist, still thrusting as her mind went blank from pleasure.

As Shyvana picked up the pace, some juices began to come out of the now plugged hole indicating that Fiora was really aroused at this point. Every slap caused her to squirm from pleasure, her muscles tightening and loosening from the slaps itself adding to the pleasure that Shyvana was getting. After the first few slaps, her skin would have red hand marks from the hits. Her own orgasm was quickly approaching as well, coming just moments before the others. As Shyvana's cum began to coat her insides, Fiora would let out a slightly louder moan from her own orgasm continuing. Every thrust that the warm member pushed in, the mixture of Fiora's juices and Shyvana's semen would come out a little and puddle at the desk or on the carpet below. When the warm liquid entered her womanhood, Fiora's legs pulled the other woman closer trying to get her to cum deeper inside of her.

As she came down from her high, bathed in pleasure she looked down at the woman beneath her, gasping for breath the same as her as she slowed her thrusts. The Noble looked so damn sexy lying there beneath her, her skin shimmering slightly with the droplets of sweat that covered it. "You have no idea how hard I've wanted to fuck you all night, ever since I saw you in that dress…" Shyvana panted, withdrawing for now as she looked down at the Duelist. She was still raring for more, her cock still sensitive from her recent climax, but she wanted to see what Fiora would do next as she gave her another seductive grin.

Fiora's hair became slightly disheveled from the rough sex, but more or less remained intact. She also was coming down from her high trying to recover with pants and gasps for breath, her womanhood no longer tightening around the member that was being removed from her. The duelist's eyes lazily looked up to Shyvana, mouth open trying to recover, before a light smirk appeared on her face replying, "There's a reason I chose it over some long gown, I knew you'd like it..." When Shyvana pulled back from her, she relaxed her legs and allowed the other to move away. It took another moment for her to recover, before she would say, "Well..? I hope we're not done..."

"Of course not," Shyvana grinned, "I was merely wondering which of your holes would be best for me to use next. Should I use your mouth again, or maybe you want me to insert it somewhere else, hmm?" Shyvana's hand pumped her own cock slowly, keeping it erect as she considered what to do next. Her smile widened as she came to a conclusion. "Why don't you decide for me then, you like it rough so which hole would you like for me to abuse next?"

"Well, my dear Shyvana," started Fiora finally getting a hold of herself completely, "I suppose you could use my mouth - if that is what you desire." She kissed her hand and blew said kiss to Shyvana as if inviting her to do so - though with Shyvana being in front of her it would be difficult for her to get off the desk and start to suck the hardened member.

"Maybe I will then…" With a snarl, Shyvana pulled Fiora up from the desk, carrying her over to the sofa before putting her down on it. She smirked, standing above her as she held her cock in her hand, still slowly pumping it. "Come on then," Shyvana smiled, pushing it into the Noble's face, "Don't keep me waiting"

"I wouldn't dream of it," lustfully said the duelist as she grabbed the hardened member, giving it one pump before putting her mouth around the tip. Her tongue swirled around it for a few seconds before she started to work it down into her mouth - careful not to take in too much at once.

Shyvana moaned as she felt the Duelist's tongue once again wrap around her member. The warm feeling of her mouth once again around her shaft causing her to groan with pleasure. Her body ached for the woman's touch, remembering the pleasure it had given her only this morning, though from the tiredom of this day it felt like a lifetime ago. She could feel her body once again heat up as Fiora's tongue and mouth worked expertly, teasing her as she took in her length a little at a time. Unsatisfied, Shyvana's hand moved to the back of Fiora's head, tangling her hands in her hair before thrusting into her, keeping her head in place as she sheathed her entire length.

" _Mmph..!_ " Fiora was caught off guard by the sudden push - but she made due. Taking a moment to keep the prick in her throat, Fiora shifted her tongue slightly, trying to elicit some sort of pleasure on the shaft. One hand made its way to the sack and started to massage it, her other hand now between her legs as she pleasured herself. Unfortunately, with the strong grip of Shyvana's hand on the back of her head, she was unable to do much for now... and slowly she was running out of breath because she was unable to take a deep breath before the member was forced all the way in.

Shyvana kept her head there for a few seconds, savouring the pleasure as the Noble attempted to enhance her experience with her tongue and hands. Shyvana looked down at her, another confident grin on her face, "You seem to be enjoying yourself down there," She growled, releasing her firm grip as she let her catch her breath, "Pleasuring yourself from sucking me off? For a Noble you're far more sluttier than I thought." Shyvana withdrew entirely from Fiora for a moment, kneeling down next to her as she looked her right in the eye, smiling as she still pleasured herself. Her next words came out in a seductive whisper, holding eye contact the entire time, "And I like that~"

She then got up again, thrusting her length into her face again, demanding her to continue.

The duelist took a second to gather her breath, before returning the comment with a light smirk, saying, "Well, I personally don't get much pleasure from giving you oral - so I gotta make it fair." She felt herself become more aroused with Shyvana's last words, but when Shyvana put her member back in her face she went back at it, taking the member into her mouth and started to bob back and forth on it, pushing herself further and further down on the prick - doing the same with her own fingers in her pink lips - which is lubed up from the earlier sex.

"Hmm, well maybe if you do a good job I'll start thrusting it somewhere more, pleasurable then~" Shyvana replied, being moaning loudly as Fiora increased her pace. The sight of her pleasuring herself while sucking her off was incredibly arousing, and Shyvana found herself playing with her own breasts as she did so. Her hands traced over her scaly skin and groped and cupped at her breasts, tweaking her nipples as she moaned from the pleasure. She could feel another release coming, yelling out as she climaxed into the Noble's mouth, her mind going blank for a second as the waves of pleasure hit her.

A light 'hmm' would be heard in the mix of the lewd noises going on at the moment, indicating that Fiora liked that idea. As Shyvana reached her own orgasm, the duelist reached her second as well thanks to her masturbation while giving the half-dragon oral. Feeling the liquid shoot off into her mouth, Fiora pushed the hard member deeper in so that the semen would start filling the back of her mouth... full well knowing how good that felt to someone. During the other's orgasm, Fiora kept bobbing her head back and forth trying to suck every drop out.

"Ahhh, mmmmmh~" Shyvana moaned, looking down at the sexy Laurent as she cleaned her up. "You really did do a good job…" Shyvana moved behind Fiora, her hands moving over the Duelist's body slowly as she traced her curves, her hands stopping and grabbing a quick feel of her perky breasts before moving down again, over her navel. "What do you want as your reward now hmm?" She smiled, whispering in Fiora's ear from behind, her hand trailing even lower. They began tracing circles around Fiora's sensitive regions, waiting for a response as the dragon's warm breath tickled the Noble's neck.

The duelist took extra care to clean up the shaft of the half dragon, licking and sucking on it for a moment longer before pulling it out - although still stroking it until she moved behind her. Hearing the question, a soft chuckle came from her as she replied as her words became heavier with every word, "Hm... I bet you can imagine... what I'd... want..." As Shyvana traced her finger around her pink lips and massaged her breasts, quiet moans escaped from the duelist as she enjoyed the feeling that she was doing.

"Very well then~" Shyvana once again lifted her up slowly before moving back slightly and laying back on the couch. Fiora now sat on top of the half dragon, the large cock in front of her, rubbing its side against her folds as she sat in reverse cowgirl. Shyvana moved her hips slowly, rubbing and teasing her folds as her hands moved up again and played with Fiora's breasts. After a short while of teasing, she moved to insert it inside of the Duelist once again.

Fiora allowed herself to be moved around, the feeling of the hard member rubbing against her womanhood causing a light shiver run up her spine. As Shyvana began to tease her, the duelist could feel her juices slowly drip onto the stomach of Shyvana, from her earlier orgasm. When the half-dragon began to insert the hardened prick into her, Fiora arched her back from the intense pleasure that filled her, a louder moan escaping her. The movement caused her fingers to dig into the side of dragon, a reaction that she did not do consciously.

Shyvana growled in pleasure as the tightness of Fiora's pussy enveloped her once again. Once she was fully inserted she grinned, before pushing up with her hips to reach even deeper into her. Knowing she couldn't thrust effectively from this position, she let go of one of the Duelist's breasts, slapping her ass roughly to encourage her to move.

With the slap of encouragement, Fiora did not immediately start bouncing up and down on Shyvana as she probably desired. Instead she began to rock back and forth, doing circles around the groin area which did cause Shyvana's harden prick to go in deeper, but not by much. She focused on giving the most amount of pleasure to herself and to Shyvana without just the simple 'in and out' motion that was favored most of the time.

Despite the different technique, Shyvana found herself moaning again at the change in sensations. It felt very different to before, and she sat back and enjoyed the feeling of Fiora gyrating on her hard member. The half-dragon grinned, it was clear the duelist was enjoying herself, and Shyvana's hands moved back onto her perfect ass infront of her, her hands grabbing fistfulls of the soft skin as she played with it.

This lasted a few more moments, before she started to bounce (more or less) on top of her, allowing the hardened member to slid in and out slowly. Her own orgasm was quickly approaching thanks to her own movements and everything. This caused her muscles to close tighter around Shyvana's prick, back arching from the pleasure surging up her spine.

It was Shyvana's turn to moan loudly now as Fiora increased her speed, the new change in movements bringing even greater pleasure that the last. Shyvana's hands moved to Fiora's hips, grabbing them as they moved up and down on top of her. Her cock was already sensitive from her previous two climaxes, and she could feel another one approaching again. As she felt the Duelist contract strongly around her as her orgasm hit her, the Half-dragon came as well, pouring her largest load yet directly into the Noble. She lay there panting, her hands supporting Fiora firmly as she came down from her high. She leaned up slowly, pressing her breasts into the Nobles back as her arms wrapped around her front. Her mouth planting soft kisses along the Duelist's neck as they lay in the afterglow.

The duelist's orgasm lasted a few seconds, her back arching from both her orgasm and the feeling of Shyvana's semen shooting once more into her insides causing a mixture of Shyvana's warm cum and Fiora's juices spilling out onto the couch. She was thankful for Shyvana's embrace from behind, as she started to fall back in the direction of Fiora. Her chest slowly rose and feel as she recovered, sweat beading on her body in general from all the physical exertion. Fiora did remain silent, trying to recover from what happened.

"You know, you're really beautiful you know that?" Shyvana whispered, continuing to kiss her softly as she held her in her arms. If Fiora could see the half-dragon's face, she would see the deep blush that was now spreading over it as she held the recovering Noble tenderly. Though she didn't want to admit it, Fiora was her first sexual partner, and her Draconic instincts attached her strongly to the bond the created. But doubt and uncertainty grew at the back of her mind. She was a Noble, and Shyvana was just a member of the Royal guard, an outcast at that. Her grip tightened on Fiora, holding her close as if letting go would cause the half-dragon to lose her.

Still in recovery, Fiora nodded her head slightly not offering a verbal response. As she came down from her high, she placed her hands on Shyvana's arms as goosebumps began to cover her body from the warmth that Shyvana was getting and the light draft in the room hitting her sweaty body. It took her a few moments, before the noble finally said, "It is a shame we cannot hold each other like this forever. There still is a diplomatic party going on..." In her own mind, Fiora had decided on whether or not she should pursue this relationship, something she will bring up on the ride back to Demacia.

Shyvana continued to hold her for a few moments, not wanting to let go despite knowing that she would have too. With a low growl of displeasure, she slowly loosened her grip, allowing Fiora to get up off of her. "Yes, we don't want them sending a search party out for you do we?" She grinned at her, a hint of sadness could still be seen in her eyes before disappearing behind Shyvana's brash flirting. "And I better get back to my post, you can go on ahead, it will take me a while to get back into this…" Shyvana explained, looking at all the scattered pieces of armor lying around the room.

Fiora let out a short laugh, before saying, "Very true, my dear Shyvana. I just hope the champagne is still not in your system - or at least has somewhat worn off." After she was released from the warm embrace, Fiora looked around for some sort of door that lead to a bathroom wanting to clean off some of the sweat and spunk that was now on her. Thankfully there was one connected to the office, and she grabbed her clothing and such to change back into. After a few moments, she reappeared fully clothed and ready to complete the rest of the evening.

A light smirk appeared on her face as she asked, "I wonder if we should clean up everything or just leave it be..."

"Heh, I can always say I saw a brash blonde haired couple retreating to the upper floors as I stood watching…" Shyvana replied, smiling as she got up as well. "Now you better hurry along, they might miss you down at that party there." She strutted past her, moving towards the bathroom as she swayed her hips. "And you wouldn't want to miss all those exciting speeches that come at the end of the evening would you?" Shyvana smirked, slapping Fiora's ass as she went into the bathroom to clean up herself.

Fiora shrugged her shoulders as she put on her jewelry, the slap causing her to jump slightly from the surprise of it. Watching as Shyvana left the room, Fiora could not help but feel a little empty inside - and not literally. Shaking her head, the duelist left the room to return to the soiree.

After she cleaned up, Shyvana reluctantly dressed herself again, feeling sad that the Noble had done as she had said. She wondered slightly if this was just a fling for her, something the Fiora was using to quell the boredom of the trip, but she didn't let herself dwell on such thoughts. The rest of the evening would be a drag, but for this, it was certainly worth it...

The next morning the Demacian envoy was sent back to Demacia. The diplomats and nobles were back with their guards in the train back to the city-state, the events over until next time. Fiora was sitting back in her cabin, staring out of the window lost in thought and feeling a little tired and sore from both the soiree and her and Shyvana's interaction in the party. A light blush appeared on her face as she recounted the events, a warm feeling enveloping her for a few moments. _I think I am in love with her... but... I don't know how this will all work out..._ she thought to herself, slightly worried about many things - the repercussions of everything, Shyvana's reaction, the nobility's reaction...

A deep sigh escaped from her as her eyes moved from the window to where Shyvana was seated across from her.

 _...Do I really care about everyone's reaction though? No... it does not matter. I am in love, and if people change their opinions of me because of that then that's their prerogative._

Shyvana was still unsure how to feel about the whole trip. She wanted Fiora badly, unlike anything she had craved before. As she sat opposite the Noble, it was hard for her to keep her wondering eyes off her slender body, the Dragon's eyes admiring her curvaceous form before immediately darting out the window again, trying not to let the Laurent catch her looking.

" _What am I doing? This was just a fling for her, something to keep her distracted while we endured the Piltover snooze fest, there's no way we could have anything serious, could we?"_ She wondered, staring at Fiora who also seemed lost in thought. She was usually strong and impulsive, never fearful or hesitant about anything, but now her words caught in her throat as she tried to build up the courage to start a conversation.

"Hey Miss Lau- _cough_ Fiora…" She managed to stutter, catching the woman's attention.

By the time Shyvana spoke up, Fiora had her eyes closed - althoug she was certainly not asleep she was just sorting some things out in her head. However, hearing Shyvana's voice her eyes opened giving the half-dragon her full attention. Clearing her throat, Fiora then said, "Yes Shyvana? What can I do?" The tone of her voice sounded sincere enough, it definitely was not as if she had completely forgotten or decided to ignore the elephant in the room. No her thoughts were trying to decide what she should do about her and Shyvana. However, with the half-dragon speaking up she realized that it was a good time to bring it up - assuming that the other does not do so as of this moment.

Fiora leaned forward, getting a better look at the half-dragon certainly picking up on the awkward atmosphere and aura she was giving off - but certainly was not going to make a comment about it.

"Look I, um…" _She stuttered, why was this so much harder than in her head! She practically wanted to scream at her, tell Fiora everything that was rushing through her confused head as she stared into her alluring eyes. It certainly didn't help when Fiora leaned forward, giving her an inquisitive look as the half-dragon gulped, her cheeks turning slowly red._

She coughed to clear her throat, trying to sit up straight to address the noble as formally as possible.

"I-I think we should discuss the events of our trips and the state of our future relations." _Shyvana hurriedly stated, trying to sound as formal as possible. Despite their more casual (and recently, intermate) relationship, she wasn't oblivious to the complete difference in their social standing._

There was a long silence following Shyvana's words, Fiora seemingly looking at... no, more like through the half-dragon before her. A minute - which seemed like an eternity - passed, before the silence was finally broken by the Grand Duelist, her words coming out as follows, "...since last night, all I've been thinking of is the future. Once I fell asleep, when I woke up I continued to think about it up until the moment." She paused for a second, her mouth open for a moment as she started to say something - before cutting herself off and shutting her mouth.

"...And I will admit, I have no idea. No guiding thought or answer, nothing," she finished as her eyes went from staring through Shyvana to more focused on the eyes of the half-dragon. Another moment passed, before she continued, "...But... Right now, Shyvana, as I look at you I realize... there is no one else I'd rather be with in this world. No other man or woman, noble or not... I don't care about your social standing, I don't care about what people think about me or you... I just care about _you_ , Shyvana - and nothing else."

Shyvana stood in stunned silence for a moment, staring into the sincere eyes of the Noble as she slowly realised that this was no joke, Fiora honestly held the same deep feelings that she did. A low growl started to build in her throat before the half-dragon leapt forwards suddenly, unable to hold herself back as she embraced Fiora tightly, her hands pulling her in close so that she could almost feel the Duelist's heart beating against her own. She didn't have the elegant words to describe it as Fiora had, only her actions as she stroked her ebony hair with her tough claws. She wanted to show her that she felt the same, but no words came out, just a low possessive growl as the Half-Dragon buried herself into the Noble's shoulder, a slight feeling of dampness growing on them as the tears began to roll down Shyvana's face.

She had finally been accepted, and that was all that mattered to her.


	8. Taliyah x Syndra

**This is actually another futa story, I guess I end up writing a lot of these because in my opinion Futa x Girl is just as good if not better than Guy x Girl, but hey, maybe that's just me? Anyway this story has Syndra (futa) and Taliyah, our latest dark skinned beauty to grace the rift. It's a moderately sized chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 __

 _The stone of Ionia felt worn and ragged beneath her feet as Taliyah climbed up the lonely mountain side. The earth was exhausted and soaked with blood, the sadness of the land as is wept seeped into the rock below at the horrors that had stained these lands, the war leaving a permanent scar on the surroundings. She had come here to avoid others, her powers still too unstable to risk her hurting those around her. No-one came to this place, not anymore, ever since the valley was covered in poison…_

The stoneweaver yelped slightly as the path crumbled slightly, grabbing onto the cliff face firmly so as not to fall off the edge. No sooner than she had done so, she heard a loud rumbling as her grip caused the earth to splinter, cascades of falling rocks moving down the mountain side as she jumped forward, avoiding the landslide. She dusted herself off, staring behind her as the path she came from was now blocked.

" _I really need to be more careful about doing that…" She thought to herself, shaking her head as she continued the climb. "I hope that abandoned temple is around here somewhere…"_

 _Syndra, spun said energy ball lazily in the air, watching them spin and dance to her every whim and command. She let out a deep and frustrated sigh, brushing silver hair from her face with her free hand. Using her power, she threw the balls to the left, crashing into the wall with a loud bang of stone a rumble. She was bored. Worse than being bored, she was sexually frustrated, having gone days without giving herself any attention, instead trying to meditate and think about other things, anything other than the pleasure of the flesh. She could barely stand it! What was the point of having a-_

Loud crashing outside filled her ears, the sound of rumbling earth reaching her ears. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she approached a nearby hole in one of the temple's walls. Situated on top of the abandoned temple, she had a wonderful view down the mountain side...and of any intruders that might come to disturb her peace. "'Get out of the area for a bit' They said, 'take some time to yourself, it'll help you' they said. It has done nothing of the sort!" She muttered angrily, her eyes scanning down the mountain. Finally she found exactly what she was looking for, another champion from the league. "Taliyah...What is she doing here." A smirk appeared on her face as a sudden plan formed in her head. "Well, I should at least go down and greet her." Syndra said to herself, planning to do anything but just that.

" _It still looks like a long way up, maybe if I just…" She thought to herself, hesitating before she took a run up, scraping earth of the side of the cliff and creating a carpet of stones beneath her, jumping onto the strip of rock as it moved along the cliff face. She steadied herself, holding her hands out on either side to try and gain balance._

" _Woaah! This is amazing!" She cried out happily, surfing the rock up the side of the mountain at a considerable pace, the sound of grinding rock moving rapidly uphill filling the air around her. She arrived at the top quickly, smiling as the Temple loomed into sight above her. It was at this point she realised that she didn't actually know how to stop. She tried to shape the rock below her, but it was travelling too fast, unable to control the power she was currently using. She panicked, jutting a rock out of the ground in front of her in an attempt to stop the rock._

 _It worked. The rock stopping abruptly as she was sent flying forward, tumbling over the ground in front of her as her long sleeves wrapped around her body, leaving her tied up on the ground, but otherwise unharmed. [See joke animation] She looked around her, gasping in surprise as she noticed someone floating towards her. She struggled, but found herself trapped in her own flowing clothes..._

 _Syndra heard more loud crashing filling the air and ears, this time of what had to be Taliyah exploring her domain. She didn't even bother to use the steps, instead using her power to float her down the stairs. She was greeted by the sight of Tailyah wrapped up like a present just for her, her body trapped and wrapped around her own clothes. It was quite comical to be honest, Syndra a small smirk adorned her face as she raked her eyes over Taliyah's trapped body. She was wearing too many articles of clothing to get a good look, but that could soon be rectified._

"Well well well, what do we have here. I found this temple to get away from enticement and people, and look who shows on my doorstep." Syndra still floated towards the trapped Stoneweaver, getting closer and closer til she actually had to land to get any more near the young woman. Syndra leaned down, her face slowly approaching Taliyah's own. She reached out and slowly ran a finger along Taliyah's tanned cheek and her soft skin, excitement coursing through her body. Yes, this is exactly what she needed. Her hand started trailing lower as Syndra spoke once more. "Do you need some help? I might be able to free you for a price..."

" _I-I'm not trapped, look!" She wriggled fiercely, trying to undo the bindings that held her in place. She tried rolling to the side, then back again, wriggling slightly like a work, and then collapsing back on her back. She sighed, her face showing a slight hint of embarrassment as she stared up at the woman above her, noticing that from this angle and her very close proximity to the woman she could see right up Syndra's skirt._

" _Hmm? Black and Lacy…?" She mumbled under her breath, surprised by the Sovereign's choice in underwear._

 _Leaning down, she watched as Taliyah continued to struggle with her bindings, moving much like a worm in a sleeping back. She was quite cute and appealing to be honest. Syndra had lucked out indeed. She was also a bit naughty, her words not unnoticed as she looked up Syndra's skirt. But she hadn't noticed yet, she had not noticed what made Syndra...different. Good. She would be in for quite a surprise._

"What wandering eyes you have too...I think you need some help, otherwise I can do things like this~" Kneeling down on the cool stone floor, Syndra ran her hands over Taliyah's face, tracing her features and lips, moving down lower as she did the same with her neck, before going lower into her curves.

" _Ahh hey! What are you doing!" She replied, trembling slightly at the Sovereign's touch. "Just, Just let me out of here ok?" She replied, squirming to try and avoid Syndra's roaming hands as they moved down her body, her eyes opening wide at Syndra's lustful gaze._

 _Syndra snicked slightly as Taliyah tried to convince her to let her go. She wasn't doing a very good job mind you, but she was still trying. "Now, that would ruin all the fun if I let you go. I would have to catch you once again." Syndra said, tracing her fingers lower and lower, across her taut stomach and down to her special place, pressing into it gently. "After all, we can have so much fun together don't you think? Why don't you let me remove these." She said, plucking at the fabric of Taliyah's pants_

" _What sort of fun?" She asked hesitantly, gasping as the dexterous fingers worked over her sensitive skin, the thin clothing designed to stay cool in the desert hardly much protection against her caress. She struggled again, unable to get loose as her pants came down slowly, sliding down her smooth brown legs and revealing a pair of simple linen undergarments below, chosen far more for practicality than to impress anyone. Taliyah looked into the hungry eyes of the Sovereign, biting her lip slightly as she wondered what she was going to do next._

 _"A naughty kind of fun...Have you ever been kissed before?" Syndra asked, not caring for the mages answer as she worked off her pants with her and fingers and power, simple panties coming into view. Syndra smirked once more, running her digits back up Taliyah's thigh and into the fabric of her panties, pressing down into them softly, her fingers rubbing against her lower lips. She ran slow circles around as well, even teasing her clit every so often. She leaned her head down, silver hair brushing against the stoneweavers face as her lips descended, kissing the girl slowly as she felt herself starting to get more and more excited._

" _Ah- Mmhmm~" She moaned lightly as the Sovereign's lips captured her own. She had never been teased like this before, a certain stirring growing within her as she wriggled under her dominant touch, her breathing becoming ever heavier as Syndra continued. The mage seemed to know all the right places to touch, only teasing and hovering over them causing her to writhe beneath her. Any protests she made were quickly silenced as Syndra's tongue invaded her mouth, the Sovereigns strong hands pushing her down into the ground any time she attempted to lift herself up off it._

 _Syndra had captured quite the beautiful little prize, one that she didn't even need to capture but was more...presented to her. The Sovereign continued to user her tongue to have her way with Tailyah, tilting her head back so she could get even deeper inside, her tongue pressing hard against Taliyah's own. The younger woman was giving in willingly now, her body squirming against Syndra's touch. She had other idea's though...Taking her fingers that were teasing her nether regions, she dipped them inside Taliyah's soft panties, fingers rubbing against her clit then the folds of her pussy, dancing against them slightly before a single digit slipped inside, Syndra pulling away so she could see Taliyah's face._

 _Her face flushed red as she cried out in surprise, not expecting the sudden waves of pleasure that coursed through her as the Sovereign moved her fingers inside the Stoneweaver. She tried to burry her face in her clothes, an impossible task considering her current situation, allowing Syndra pretty much a full view of her blushing face as it contorted in pleasure, biting her lip as she let out muffled moans. The sensations were unlike anything she had felt before, feeling so much stronger as the dominant woman played with the Sparrow, eyes closed as she tried to ignore the piercing eyes that gazed lustfully at her reaction._

 _Syndra smirked, looking down at how Taliyah struggled with what her body was feeling, what Syndra was doing to her. "I can make you feel oh so much more my little prisoner. Oh so much more..." Syndra said smoothly, getting up from Taliyah and discarding her fingers after she gave the stoneweaver several more slow, deliberate pumps. She made a show of licking her finger clean, sucking on it slow and sensually, making sure to wrap her tongue around the digit to get every taste of flavor that she could. She stood up before floating down to Taliyah's pussy, her head nestling itself between the smaller mages smooth thighs. "Let me give you just a taste, then you'll be begging for more." Syndra started to lap at the outside of Taliyah's folds, her tongue teasing them briefly before worming inside as her hard cock dug into the cool stone of the floor, begging to be released._

 _The little Stoneweaver couldn't hold back her cries this time as Syndra teased her with her tongue, the Sparrow's eyes opening as she stared down her body at the beautiful woman beneath her. She whimpered slightly, writhing in pleasure as the Sovereign stared into her face, a commanding smirk upon it as each lick showed her dominance over Taliyah, her legs wrapping instinctively around her head as she wriggled around. Something about being trapped and teased by such a beautiful and powerful mage made the experience more powerful for the inexperienced earth mage, her body arching into the stimulation as her moans became unreserved, enjoying the feeling of being toyed with._

 _"That's it..." Syndra murmured softly against Taliyah's nether lips, humming against them lightly as she started to worm her tongue deeper and deeper. She lapped at the Stoneweaver's walls, pressing deeply against her pussy before retracting her tongue slightly, savoring the sweet taste upon her lips. Syndra started to tongue fuck the smaller woman, pressing her tongue in deep and deeper with every gentle thrust, moaning louder and louder. It tasted so good! Syndra was quite happy with what she caught today, raising Taliyah's hips in the air so her butt lifted off the ground, getting even deeper into her wet pussy than before._

 _As she was lifted up, her own bindings began to come free now she wasn't pressed into the ground, not that she noticed. Her body arched in pleasure as the Sovereign moved deeper and deeper into her, the Stoneweaver's hands unconsciously moving to Syndra's silver locks as she wrapped her fingers around them lustfully. She could barely control herself, moaning louder and louder as her walls began to contract around Syndra's dexterous tongue, her hips beginning to tighten like a vice as her head rolled back in pleasure. A low rumbling could be heard beneath the pair, too faint for them to hear over their acts of lust as the ground beneath the Sparrow cracked slightly, rocks raising up as she felt her climax approach._

 _Syndra moaned loudly as Taliyah's walls closed around her tongue, squeezing it tightly as she started to cum. Warmth flooded her mouth and tongue as she did her best to keep going, fighting against the slick and tight friction to continue to eat away at Taliyah's pussy. She tasted lovely and exquisite, like a fine meal. The silver haired mage started to thrust her hips into the floor, thrusting her girlcock against the stone floor, practically humping the floor to feel better and relieve the tension she was feeling. Syndra continued to eat away at the stoneweaver, even after she came down from her climax, doing several more gentle laps. "So...are you ready for the real fun?"_

 _Taliyah looked up at Syndra, panting from her recent climax, her face flushed as she saw the charming smile return to the Sovereign's face as it dripped in her own juices. She pushed herself up slightly, using her arms to prop herself up as she suddenly noticed the large bulge that was now bursting out of Syndra's pants, precum already dripping with excitement from her large girl cock. She looked up nervously at the Mage, her body tense as she saw the lustful look in her eyes. "The r-real fun? What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice quivering as her eyes fell once again on her member, knowing full well what she meant with her statement._

 _Syndra undid her pants, her large girl cock bursting fee the confines of her dark lace panties. The turgid member was releasing a large amount of precum, some even dripping down her long shaft. "The real fun..." She said slowly, placing one hand on the massive meat as she gave several slow pumps to the shaft before placing it at Taliyah's pelvis, giving her several cock slaps, letting her feel just how long and hard she was. Syndra placed the fat head at Taliyah's entrance, watching as he folds parted slightly, only the head poking into her wet, tiny pussy. "The real fun is me ruining this little twat of yours with my fat cock..."_

" _Y-your, going to do what..?" She stuttered, backing away slightly while still on the ground. It looked so big and intimidating, it's veiny length approaching her still dripping womanhood and causing her to hesitate. "I don't think that will even fit…."_

 _Syndra followed Taliyah's futile struggle, releasing her large member as she pressed her fingers into her smaller woman's hips, dragging her back to her hard length. "We'll just have to make it fit then hmm~" Syndra said, slowly pushing her hips as her turgid cock started to descend into Taliyah's vulnerable pussy. Inch after inch of massive girth was slowly put into the young woman, her folds parting against their will to make room for the large intrusion. Syndra practically panted with need, continuing to go farther and farther until she somehow managed to fully sheathe herself, large amounts of precum dipping into Taliyah's pussy._

 _Taliyah cried out, attempting to struggle out of her strong grip before it finally began to enter, her body freezing up as jolts of pleasure sparked through her body. Every agonising inch stretched the young Stoneweaver's pussy to its limit, causing her to buckle and moan for every second. She fell flat on her back, her arms giving way as they clawed desperately at the ground above her, looking for support as Syndra was finally fully sheathed. Her face, flushed red with pleasure turned from side to side, her eyes closed as her body was entirely overwhelmed by the feeling of Syndra's huge cock inside of her. The Sparrow's pussy was dripping, coating the large shaft and lubricating it as she began to move._

 _Syndra smirked down at the young mage, leaning over her body to look into her eyes, pressing her large chest into her captives smaller one, her breasts pressing down slightly. She could feel her nipples harden against the fabric of her dress, her eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure as she slowly started to fuck Taliyah using strong, thorough thrusts. Each time she buried her hard cock to the base of the Stoneweavers pussy before pulling back, her cock sliding in easier and easier with every thrust of her wide hips. Soon she started to go faster, pounding the tiny girl into the rough stone, her whole body quaking with every thrust from her massive girth. "Ah yes...Take it! Take my cock all the way down to your womb! It's so big, I can feel it stretching you out..."_

 _She groans, her hands raising up and wrapping around the Sovereign's back, pulling her closer as their breasts pressed against each other's clothing. The stimulation was far too intense for her, the young Stoneweaver's mind going blank as she focused on the pleasure of the giant shaft within her, too big for her pussy to effectively grasp around it. She moaned loudly, feeling another release build up inside her as the tip of Syndra's cock pounded against her womb, causing her body to jolt into the Sovereign's as she cried out in pleasure.  
_ " _I think I'm..ahhh..cumming again….!" She cried out, shoving her face into Syndra's chest as her hole tightened sharply around Syndra's girl cock._

 _"That's it, cum for me my sexy little mage~" Syndra called out, enjoying the feeling of the Sparrow wrapped around her immensely. She was tight, tighter than any kind of cock sleeve. So impossibly tight that she could feel herself getting closer and closer with every thrust. Her cock was pulsing and beating against the mages walls, each thrust like a hammer against her womb. Syndra watched Taliyah struggle to take her cock every time, her stomach distending lightly with each thrust of her mighty girl cock. "Oooo, so tight and wet. Look how your leaking from my pounding! Do you want my cum? Want me to fill you up with my seed? Say it!" She commanded loudly_

" _Ahh~" She moaned, unable to think of anything now but the constant pounding as her as her hands clawed at the Sovereign's smooth back, almost breaking skin as she gripped tightly. "Please...I want your cum…" She replied, her entire body shivering as she could feel the biggest climax of her life building, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was pumped in and out of at a feverous pace._

 _"Yes, that's a good girl" Syndra whispered in Taliyah's ear as the younger mage did her best to squeeze the life out of Syndra. The Sovereign lasted a few thrusts longer before coming hard into Taliyah, shooting cum directly into her womb as Taliyah cried out in pleasure. More and more copious cum shot into the Stoneweaver's waiting pussy, her drenched twat filling up til it was practically leaking out of her onto the floor below. "That's it...you're mine now aren't you?"_

 _Taliyah's back arched up for a moment, caught in the throes of ecstasy as she moaned loudly, her mouth contorted in a large 'O' as the hot sticky semen exploded inside of her. Her stomach visibly bulged as it was filled up, her slender frame becoming slightly bloated at the load inside of her. As she began to come down, she looked up at the dominant woman above her, cum and juices slowly leaking out and traveling down her thigh as Syndra kept most of it bottled up within her._

She hesitated at her question, before slowly nodding, the Sovereign's piercing and commanding gaze making her feel small before her, like a Sparrow before a Cat. She had no means to resist such beauty, and no words to complain about the mind numbing pleasure the Mage had brought.

 _Syndra letting out several long pants as she came down from her high of cumming inside the smaller mage. She slowly retracted her hips, cum and sex juice spilling out and onto the ground below. Syndra had really did a number on the Stoneweaver's body, practically having her way with it. She licked her lips as she raked her eyes over her new toy, her cock still hard and ready for attention. "Now, where shall I train you next? You don't really think you're done for the night hmm?" She scooped some Semen out of Taliyah's still gaping hole before shoving her fingers roughly into the mage's mouth, forcing her to suck and clean her fingers of any filth she had on her. "Now then, how shall I take you next? On your hands and knees, crying out my name? Pressed hard against the wall while I ravage you once more? I hope you're not thinking of leaving so soon~"_

 _Taliyah cleaned the fingers quickly, the salty substance tasting strange at first, but she was soon lapping it up greedily. She was still panting, but she had to admit that despite her hesitance it had felt amazing. She considered the Sovereigns proposal for a moment, some of her reluctance fading as she considered the options. "I-I…" She stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm not familiar with how any of those work…" She admitted, blushing at her own inexperience. "But I guess I'm willing to try…"_

 _Syndra smirked down at Tailyah's hesitance, running her now clean fingers down her tanned cheek, thinking of her words. "You're willing to try hmm~ It's good that you're willing, because you don't really have a option in this case. Come now, it's time to have some more fun." the Dark Sovereign finished, finally getting up and helping Taliyah to her feet. She grabbed the young woman by the wrist, leading her to the wall as cum leaked out from her and drizzled down her thighs with every light step. Syndra licked her lips at the sight, her girl cock already hardening at the thought of playing with her body again. "Place two hands on the wall and spread your legs nice a wide."_

" _Just like this..?" I reply, pressing my hands up to the wall as my ass was thrust out provocatively. She looked over her shoulder, noticing the large cock was already hard again, Syndra rubbing it as she watched the Stoneweaver's actions. Her legs began to move apart from each other, leaving her pussy and ass exposed to the Sovereign as a blush once again formed on her face. Syndra's lustful gaze pierced through her, making her want to cower before the imposing mage, but she didn't want to appear to easy prey for her. Instead, she held herself firm, steadying her breath as she returned her look with a growing confidence on her face._

 _"Yes, very good." Syndra was quite appeased at how docile and willing Taliyah was becoming. She had quickly done as instructed, leaving her body open to Syndra to have her way with at any moment. Coming up behind the Stoneweaver, she ran one hand up her smooth thigh, trailing higher and higher till she got to her firm ass. She gave the rump a quick slap, watching it jiggle slightly before placing her thick cock between the rump, letting it rest there for just a moment so Taliyah could feel how ready it was to violate her once more. She leaned over, whispered into Taliyah's ear. "Now then, did you enjoy getting pounded by me? Getting your pussy split wide open as my cock had it's way with you? Didn't it feel...amazing? Why don't you tell me and plead with me to do it to you all over again...to fuck you senseless."_

 _"I-I would like you to do it again..." Taliyah replied nervously, feeling its imposing length settle between her cheeks. The more she thought about what had happened before, the more everything but the mind shattering pleasure that it had brought became irrelevant to her. She was inexperienced, but that thought just made her shudder, she wanted to experience it more. To feel the sovereign pounding her tight pussy over and over again. It was like a new world had been opened to the Stoneweaver, and she wanted to experience all it had to offer. "I mean, would you please, fuck me again Soveriegn?"_

 _Syndra smirked down at Taliyah, leaning back as she placed one hand on the stoneweaver's hips, her other hand slipping inside her top so she could twist and pull at her large breasts "See, that wasn't so hard. Don't worry my little mage, you'll enjoy this~Syndra said happily, moaning loudly at her own ministrations of her body. She slowly positioned Taliyah at the right height before pushing forward, her girthy girl cock parting Taliyah's folds easily as she was already well lubed from their previous encounter. Deciding not to go slow, Syndra hammered her hips down, crashing them into Taliyah's ass as her cock fully sheathed herself inside of her. "So how do you feel?"_

 _The rock mage groaned as she felt Syndra's huge length enter her again, rubbing along her walls as she felt herself stretch out again from the massive girth. "It's like, ahh~ my entire insides are stretching to fit you." She managed to reply, her words coming out ragged as she tried to focus on a reply rather than the body shaking pleasure that coursed through her with each thrust "This position, it's ahh, very different from the other, you can ahhh~ get even deeeper.." She moaned, holding onto the wall tightly to steady herself_

 _Syndra worked her breast hard, squeezing and pulling on her taut nipple as she started to fuck the smaller mage with long, rough strokes. She bounced the stoneweaver along her shaft, her length glistening with cum and wet juice that Taliyah was leaking from her body. With every thrust of her body she could feel her cock stretching out the insides of Taliyah, rearranging her pussy in the shape of her turgid and large member. "Yes, I can get even deeper inside of you, all the better to work my girl cock and make you my sexy little slave." Syndra started pounding the small girl harder, her body quaking with every thrust._

 _The added stimulation from her rough massage was driving Taliyah crazy, her body arching up into the Soveriegn's touch as she felt the thrusts become even harder. As her body was raised up into Syndra's grasping hands, she could feel her cock penetrate even deeper, the tip smashing against her womb and sending jolts of pleasure through her.  
"Just because you are, ahhh~ so good at this..." She moaned, why did her cock feel so amazing? "Doesn't make me, ahhhh, your slave!" Taliyah protested weakly, but there was nothing she could do to resist Syndra at this point. With her giant girl cock embedded deep inside her, the Stonemage was putty in her hands_

 _"Oh? We'll see about that soon enough. If I recall it correctly, you just asked me to fuck you just moments ago, now your body is mine to do with as I please~" Syndra said, her breasts bouncing with every sharp thrust inside of the tiny mage. She couldn't see it, but she was sure her large cock was splitting the tiny mage wide open, even going so far as to distend her stomach slightly with every thrust.* "I should thank you for the compliment though...Just for that..." Syndra let the word hang in the air as she started to roughly pound Taliyah even harder, smashing her entire body into the wall so that she was melded against it. Her entire small body rose and fell with every massive thrust of Syndra's cock, her entire body sliding against the cool stone._

 _With such intense stimulation, Taliyah couldn't even fathom a reply as her mind whited out. The pleasure of the shaft thrusting so viscously as her bare tanned skin rubbed up against the stone was enough to throw her over the edge. She climaxed hard, tightening around the cock again as she molded to its shape, her juices pouring out her tight cunt and onto the ground below. Her breathing was ragged, a look of pure ecstasy across her face as her eyes rolled back, her legs buckling as she was supported entirely by Syndra and her huge girl cock_

 _"That's it my little sparrow, tighten up around me~" Syndra said happily, lifting her up slightly higher as her legs started to dangle freely from the floor, floating back and forth just a little bit, quivering with every thrust. "Now then, my cock is so heavy and full of cum. Don't you want some deep in your twat and pumping your stomach full hmm? You just need to promise to be my slave from now on. To obey and give in to my power. Don't you want it?" Syndra said, trying to coax the admission out of the small mage as she was used like a fuck puppet for Syndra's pure pleasure. She could feel her walls tighten around her, as if trying to milk her cock as best she could_

 _"Ahh~ I really do want too, but... a slave..." She hesitated, her mind going blank as she tried to reason from the intense pleasure coursing through her. Something in her mind told her to resist, but she really wanted Syndra to unload her warm juices deep inside of her..._

 _"Mhmm, you just need to promise to be my good little slave. To take my cock whenever and however I want to give it to you. Deep in your tight pussy, down your hot little throat..." Syndra moaned into Taliyah's ear, melding her body against hers. "It'll be so hot to fill you up...You just need to say the magic words...Say it." Syndra ordered once again, trying to bend the stoneweaver to her will as her cock pulsed inside of her, ready to burst and pump her full of delicious cum_

 _Taliyah struggled to resist, but she was so incredibly horny, and Syndra's commanding words penetrated her mind as nothing else seemed to matter. It would be so hot to fill her up, to be used like this again and again, all she had to do was say the words...  
"I'll be your obedient slave..." She panted, feeling the Sovereigns scorching hot body on her back as her cock throbbed inside of her. "Please fill me up~"_

 _Syndra listened as Taliyah finally said the magic words, the small woman giving into the stronger, more powerful mage. Her breasts squeezed against Taliyah's back, mashing against her as she felt her balls boil, molten cum getting ready to shoot through her hot shaft. "That's it my little sparrow, only one thing left to do then...Cumming!" Syndra shouted, moaning out loud as she finally started to cum again. Her essence spilled out from her tip, painting Taliyah's walls white as creamy cum leaked from her turgid girl cock, shooting straight into Taliyah's waiting womb. More and more cum spilled forth, so much stuffing the Stoneweaver that it started to leak out her body that was held in the air, falling to the ground below._

 _As the cum exploded inside of the lithe rock mage, she passed out for a moment, only to recover in a state of pure bliss. The warm liquid coated her insides, filling her up to such an extent that her stomach bulged slightly, the cork of Syndra's huge dick trying to keep it all in. Such an attempt, despite her best efforts, were futile, as large quantities of juices flowed down the Shuriman's thighs as her tongue hung out limply. There was little strength left in her, such a powerful climax leaving her powerless as she completely submitted to the Sovereign, her submission making the climax all that more powerful_

 _"That's it, take every drop my little slave." Syndra panted out, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She took one of her hands and reached around, tracing Taliyah's bulging stomach from all the cock and cum that the stoneweaver was forced to take. She smiled lightly as she felt it, knowing that this was hers now...her plaything. Syndra felt Taliyah inner walls tighten around her large member, trying their best to milk the rest of Syndra's cum from her girthy dick. She came for several more moments, more cum spilling out of Taliyah's tight cavern as her body hung limply in the air, seemingly sapped of energy. The Sovereign finally extracted her large girl cock, letting the shorter mage fall down to her knees with a soft thud. Taking her cream covered cock in one hand, she grabbed Taliyah by the hair with the other, wrenching her to face to the side so she could stare down her large, cream covered meat. "Your first job is to clean my cock little slave. Do it now, I'm not done with you yet~"_

 _The Stoneweaver gasped, thick trails of cum pouring out of her now looser snatch as she kneeled slightly dazed before the woman above her. Her gaze was powerful and dominating, and in her weakened state she could do little to resist as her head was forced towards Syndra's huge member. She could hardly believe such a large thing was inside of her just moments ago, and her nostrils were assaulted by the powerful musk of their combined juices that covered its length. Not wanting to provoke the dominant mage, she moved forwards hesitantly, her tongue stretching out as she licked the first drop of cum from the twitch staff. It tasted bitter, but not in a bad way, the powerful taste covering her tastebuds so she could sense nothing but her Mistress's semen._

 _Syndra groaned quietly at the tentative lick, enjoying the way Taliyah was accepting of her new role. She repositioned herself, now standing in front of the smaller mage, towering over her as Syndra looked down her nose at her new pet. "That's a good start, but you need to get every inch of me clean, from head to shaft. It's time to go deeper~" Syndra said without hesitation, gripping Taliyah's hair tighter and forcing her deep down her hard length, her small throat already bulging from the thick intrusion. Syndra moaned loudly and she started to forcibly slide the stoneweaver's lips up and down her turgid girl cock, enjoying every struggling moment that Taliyah went through._

 _Taliyah was overwhelmed at first, the thick cock plunging in and out of her gave her little chance to react as Syndra used her mouth as another gloryhole. Her throat expanded painfully at each thrust, forcing her to gasp for air between them. "Come on girl, don't just be used, be proactive!" Something screamed in the back of her head, forcing her to action. With a quick motion, she steadied herself against the Sovereign, placing her hands on Syndra's thighs as she thrust. Her tongue began to lick where it could as her lips closed tightly, scraping cum off the shaft and into her mouth and face. She tried to moved her head forward with the retreats, keeping it in for as long as possible between thrusts to maximise her cleaning._

 _"That's it, you're doing much better now." Syndra said panting, patting her new pet on the head in encouragement. Truth be told, she was doing much, much better. Her body was already being turned into the perfect fuck toy for the Sovereign to play and have her way with all at once. She was doing a fine job cleaning too. More and more creamy cum disappearing from her long shaft with every suck and glide of Taliyah's soft lips. She was doing so good that Syndra even let go of her hair, letting the young mage instead set her own pace. "There we go, just a bit more then we can have some more fun. Aren't you excited for that?" Syndra asked, her cock already pulsing with need to be inside the stoneweaver's tight pussy once more_

 _She nodded slowly, her mouth too full of Syndra's rod to reply thoroughly. She did her best to clean Syndra fully, the cum coating her staff going either down the Stoneweaver's throat or over her already sticky face. She wondered what position the Sovereign had in mind next, and what pleasure she could bring her from it. Despite her exhaustion and already seeping pussy, she felt herself getting excited again, her pace picking up as she made sure Syndra was spotless, before staring up at her, looking for her approval_

 _Syndra nodded in approval down at Taliyah, her efforts earning a smile from the powerful mage. She was doing a magnificent job at servicing, a even better one at cleaning her off. It only took several more moments, but nearly all the gooey cum had been wipe away by Taliyah's hot tongue and greedy mouth. All that remained was spit and saliva, dripping down the hard fuck pole. "Very good little slave. Now then, why don't you get on your hands and knees for me hmm? I have something I want to give to you..." Syndra said, licking her lips as she thought about the stoneweaver's raised rump and the way she was going to claim her like a bitch in heat._

 _Taliyah turned around slowly, getting onto her hands and knees as the previous load continued to seep from her pussy. Her arms fell to the floor as she lifted her small round ass up in the air, a sudden gust of wind causing her to shiver and wiggle it provocatively. "L-like this?" She panted, still recovering her breath from her most recent encounter. Though she was inexperienced, she had worked the land before, and knew that animals used positions like this..._

 _Syndra nodded at the stoneweaver, her eyes tracing over her tanned rump as it swayed in the air. It looked like a delectable treat, one she couldn't wait to partake in... "Yes, exactly. You've been so good, I won't even make you beg this time my pet." Syndra lowered herself upon Taliyah, mounting her like a animal. Her hard dick dug into Taliyah's ass, poking and prodding the smaller woman as precum leaked from it's tip. Taking her large shaft in one hand, Syndra positioned it according, laying the fat head against Taliyah's still seeping pussy. Slowly, ever so slowly, she started to peel back her folds, inserting more and more cock into her divine nether regions_

 _Taliyah grunted as Syndra inserted her impressive length into her pussy once again, the crouching position hitting yet more unknown regions in her inexperienced pussy as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the moans. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the more experienced woman, wanting to show that she could learn to take it. Unfortunately for her, it felt almost too good to bear. As Syndra was fully inserted, she found herself letting out a grown, her hands sinking into the ground below for support as she unconsciously shifted the rock below, effectively rooting herself for the Sovereign's upcoming assault. Her ass began swaying back and forth slightly as she continued to hold herself back, stimulating herself along the shaft as Syndra got comfortable._

"Look at you shaking your hips like a naughty little slut. Do you like being my personal toy Taliyah? Do you like having my girl cock shoved deep inside of you? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." _Syndra panted out, placing her two hands on the stoneweaver's hips. She slowly retracted her hips, pulling back ever so slightly till only the fat head of her cock remained inside...before dragging Taliyah back by her hips, sheathing her strong, virile cock all the way inside. Syndra started off with a slow pace, bouncing Taliyah's smooth ass along her length, each thrust of her hips causing her rump to jiggle and shake. Syndra couldn't help but reach down, giving said ass a quick swat before grabbing it tightly as if she owned it._

"I'm not your pet I'm just, ahh, trying new things…" _She replied, stifling another moan as Syndra used her tight little body to fulfil her desires. As much as she denied it, being used by the Mage felt amazing, her knowledge of how to please her greatly surpassed her own, and with each new position it made it harder and harder for Taliyah to come up with reasons not to accept her new position. She secured herself firmly, her anchor point allowing Syndra to thrust as hard as she wanted without any fear of displacing the sparrow, the young stoneweaver finally beginning to give in as her moans echoed across the mountain top. The possessive squeeze Syndra gave was enough to cause her to turn round and pout, her face red with a blush as she looked directly into the Sovereign's grinning face._

 _Taliyah securing herself to the stone floor did not go unnoticed by the Sovereign, licking her lips slightly at the stoneweaver vulnerable form. He gave her tight rump another swat, slapping it once again with a open palm._ "You see, that's where you're wrong. You belong to me now. This ass is mine." _Syndra said, squeezing it for emphasis. Her hand trailed higher, running along her back as she continued to push her massive girl cock into the younger mages pussy._ "This back is mine..." _Syndra added, reaching higher and higher until she had to lean over Taliyah's lithe body, stroking her cheek softly before grabbing her chin, making sure she wouldn't look away._ "Every inch of you is mine now and I intend to show you exactly why." _Letting go, Syndra used her free hand and wormed it inside her chest bindings, squeezing at her large, full breast. She started pounding the sparrow harder, smashing her massive length into her little pussy._

 _She wanted to protest again, but everything Syndra did just felt far too amazing, the sincerity and dominance in her tone causing her to buckle under the Sovereign's presence. How could she possibly think of defying such a beautiful and powerful woman? The tight cloth around her breasts quickly fell free, exposing her round, brown globes to the air, allowing Syndra's greedy hands to knead the fleshy orbs as much as she wished. With such a large cock pounding away at her, Taliyah could do little more than moan in pleasure, bucking her hips against each thrust as she felt yet another powerful orgasm washing over her, her arms slightly sore from being used as an anchor as the Mage pounded away ruthlessly at the Stoneweaver's pussy. Not that it belonged to the Sparrow anymore, her tight pussy just like every part of her cute, tanned body was Syndra's to do with what she wished._

 _Syndra smirked down at Taliyah's lithe form, admiring her new and lovely pet. Though she would have to come up with other names for the smaller mage. Cock puppet, fuck toy, cock sleeve...every part of her belonged to Syndra, hers and hers alone. Her cock pulsed and throbbed within Taliyah's tight confines, her silky pussy gripping and coiling all around her._ "Don't have anything to say? No quick retort, only moans and screams while my massive girl cock mauls your pussy. That's good, I like good girls who are supple and whose bodies know how to take a beating. Mmmm, I'm so close though. Why don't you be a good little slut and beg for me my seed? You do a good job and I'll definitely fill you up right." _Syndra said, moaning loudly as she threw her head back, her massive, turgid member ready to burst and pump full the innocent girl...well, not so innocent anymore._

 _The last thing she wanted to do was to beg in front of the Sovereign, she was already humiliated enough as it was, but she found it getting harder and harder to hold back the need to release as Syndra's dirty talking drove her wild with desire. She quivered when Syndra called her a good girl, when she called her a slut, and more than anything, she did want her to fill her up again._

"Ahh, please, fill me up with your seed again, M-Mistress…" _She moaned, arching her back, as her hips thrusted erratically against the Mage, begging for release as her slightly red cheeks bounced before the Sovereign, rutting against her like a bitch in heat. Any former innocence or self reserve was gone as she felt Syndra ready to release, her body wanting nothing more than her thick, sticky load inside of her once more._

 _Syndra's smirk widened, letting out a loud moan as her large shaft bulged and moved within Taliyah's tight confines._ "A-Aren't you a good girl? I can't remember the last time I've cum this much in one day, let alone from a sexy toy like yourself. Well then, let's not keep...keep you...fuck, I'm cumming. Your slutty pussy is making me cum!" _Syndra couldn't even finish her sentence, she came hard with a harsh roar, sheathing herself fully inside of Taliyah's bulging pussy, all the way to the hilt. Sticky seed shot through her shaft, flooding Taliyah's womb and tight snatch. Rope after rope of white goo clung to her insides, painting it white and pumping her so full that some seed started to leak out, dripping onto the floor. Shooting the rest of her cum into her bet with several more thrusts of her long girl cock, Syndra collapsed onto her pet, breathing heavily onto her back_

 _As she felt the hot seed once again spurt into her, Taliyah welcomed the now familiar feeling of another orgasm washing over her. Her body trembled as she moaned loudly, her tight pussy clamping down on Syndra's shaft as if to squeeze every last drop out of it. Her body and pussy were now sticky and hot from the multiple rounds of the Sovereign's cum painting it, the pale brown skin now covered in a slight sheen of their mixed juices. She fell to the ground, the solid rock that had held her in place now nothing but soft sand as her body had rocked the earth below it as it shook in pleasure. As she relaxed into the soft sand, she felt Syndra' fall on top of her, clearly just as exhausted as her large chest pushed against her back, allowing the Sparrow to feel the heavy breathing of the mage as she recovered. She couldn't help but smile slightly, a content look on her face as she enjoyed the warmth of another person against her skin. She had been alone for a long time, and despite the solid hour of fucking they had just done, this brief moment after gave her the best feeling of all - the feeling of being wanted by someone._


	9. Jinx X Lucian

**Just a little bit of femdom I did, I'm on holiday atm so I thought I'd post one of the things I had archived. No futa this time, just some bondage and femdom. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Stupid gunslinger, with all his 'pew pew' this and 'For Senna!' that, he drives me nuts!" _Jinx thought to herself, her legs dangling over the 10 story drop below as she looked out over the city, the lights beginning to flicker on as twilight faded into the night._

"Maybe you should just talk to him, I'm sure he's a nice guy once you talk to-"  
"Quite you!" _Jinx shouted, silencing fishbones with a quick thud. She had had enough of it's petty complaints this evening, and she wanted to do something far more interesting than just sitting around here freezing to death. She had seen the Purifier enter the bar across the street a few hours ago, and had planned to ambush him as he left, but so far he hadn't reemerged._

"Another one, please."  
 _Lucian motioned to the bartender with a slight wave of the hand, who quickly brushed back his greasy hair and scrambled over, pushing a fourth glass of whiskey in front of the gunslinger._ "A-anything else, sir?" _the words stumbled out in an anxious mess. Lucian sighed, shaking his head. Ever since his quest to avenge his wife had begun, the world look at him as an ominous force, a man with no morals bounds when it came to reaching his goals. The day had been another easy victory in bot lane, squashing whatever insolent pests had the gall to attempt to come in his way. The worst, perhaps, being that rather obnoxiously loud mouthed Jinx. All game, blathering to her guns like they were her friends, yapping on and on about blowing things up with them, only to end up having a Culling shoved down her throat. Pathetic._

 _"You should aim for the Casino over there, that's sure to bring the most attention!"_  
"Shh! I know what I'm doing Zap, don't patronise me!" _Tired of waiting for him to come out of his own accord, Jinx aimed Fishbones at the Casino, its bright Neon lights flickering on as it prepared to open for this evening_  
"I don't think you should do this, what if you hurt someone?"  
 _"That's the point Jackass, it's meant to be a distraction!"_  
"Pow Pow, help me out here..."

"That wasn't very helpful..."  
 _"She agreed with me, do it now Jinxy!"_

"I'm trying to concentrate here, just pipe down will yah!" _Jinx kicked zap to the side before punching Fishbones. She aimed at the casino, lining up the perfect shot before firing. The rocket traveled fast, straight through the glass doors and into the room beyond, creating an ear shattering explosion as the place went up in flames_

"This should get him out of that stupid bar..." _Jinx mumbled, before collecting Zap and scrabbling down the side of the building into the growing crowd below_

 _Lucian closed his eyes and focused on the crowd around him. Being a lone traveler, one who was not in favor with the public eye, it became places as these that served as his hubs of information, listening intently in on the mindless chit-chat in the hopes that someone would reveal the Chain Warden's whereabouts. Of course, a drink always helped take the edge off at the end of a long day, but in the end relaxation served no place in his..._  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
 _The sound ripped through the air, shaking the entire bar. Screams roared up from outside as through the windows, petals of flames began to twist down, accompanied by what seemed to be pieces of..._  
"Jinx."  
 _There would only be one human foolish and reckless enough to pull such a stunt, blowing up a building in the middle of a city, To what aim though, was the true question. The Loose Cannon did not blow things up for reasons that anyone could assume: she acted as she pleased, and that's what made her dangerous. Slamming his drink back down onto the counter, Lucian quickly pulled both of his weapons from their holster, fingers curled tightly around the trigger. Jinx, as he knew, would still be around. She was not one to leave the scene of a crime quickly, no, an explosion as such would truly inspire admiration, demand appreciation from its creator. With no hesitation, Lucian dashed outside into the chaotic scene, mind hellbent on finding Jinx_ (edited)

 _"Hmm, not you, or you, and definitely not you..." Jinx thought to herself, ducking and diving around the crowd as she searched for signs of Lucian. She had meant to draw a crowd so that her slender frame could hide among it, but with this many people here it was difficult to search effectively._  
 _"Just Zap those ones in your way!"_ _The taser whispered in her hand, earning a withering glare from the Anarchist_.  
"Ohh sure, just zap everyone, that always works doesn't it? Is that your solution to everything!" _Jinx berated, pausing for a moment to shake Zap repeatedly._

Her eyes glimmered as she saw a tall spec of black hair above the crowd, the signature white templar cloak giving the Purifier away in the crowd.

"Got him"  
 _"Got him"_  
 _They chimed simultaneously, a maniacal grin crossing Jinx's face as she moved deftly forwards, trying to stay behind Lucian as she waited for the best time to strike_

"Where did you go..."  
 _Lucian dashed through the crowd, shoving people out of the way, trying to find Jinx amongst the madness. She couldn't be that hard to find, right? The girl carried around two giant weapons, impossible not to pick out in a crowd. The motives for such an act began to race themselves through his head: lose a game of Poker? dad lost all his money in gambling? misfired? just doing it for fun? Or maybe...maybe this is exactly what that blithering girl wanted to happen, lure him out into the open. His mind raced back to earlier in the day, remembering a particular conversation between Jinx and her gun Pow-Pow, mentioning in some fashion or another the word "revenge". Revenge? What could she possible aim to do here, now? Lucian had already proved his superiority on the battlefield but to try now to challenge him in public by raining down destruction on the innocent? How far detached from reality was she? With a growl, the gunslinger turned on his heels, and sure enough there stood Jinx, heavily in pursuit._

 _"You're too slow, he spotted us!"_  
"Shut up and just get him!" *Jinx replied as she rushed towards the Lightslinger, firing Zap as close as she could. The Taser may have been small, but it was enough to pack a big punch as electricity flowed through the air into Lucian's body. *  
"Thank goodness you were kind enough to take this out of the middle of the crowd, we wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt now would we~" *Jinx smiled menacingly, recharging Zap as the purifier fell to the floor in pain before her. *

 _Somehow, the Loose Cannon had beaten Lucian to the punch. That thought rang through his head over and over again as his body fell victim to a violent electrical current surged its way through his body, forcing him to the ground, shouting out in pain. She had never managed to come even close to grazing him with the weapon earlier today, always a quick dash ahead of her, yet here he was at the whim of a paralyzing sensation, unable to even squirm about as each nerve ending pulsed with pain. How had he managed to fail to shoot first? His trusty relic weapons had always been so reliable, so quick, but now? There was only one explanation for such an absolute embarrassment: the whiskey. Yes, that must have been it, his senses were dulled by the alcohol coursing through his veins._  
"Y-you bitch..."

"Huh? What was that?" _Jix asked, stomping on his back as he lay on the ground._ "That's not a very nice way to treat a lady such as myself you know" _Jinx explained, putting on her best attempt at Caitlyn's upper class accent as she smirked down at him_ "I think you need to learn some manners," _She continued, before zapping him again, making 100% sure he wasn't getting up any time soon. With the purifier on the verge of unconsciousness, she picked him up over her shoulder - (carrying around heavy weapons all day making her surprisingly strong for her size). As the crowd was distracted by the fire, she carried Lucian off to a more private location..._

 _Lucian opened his eyes groggily, trying to sit up put wincing in pain, as having his body pumped full of electricity did not really do wonders for the gunslinger's health. He was laying on some sort of wooden floor in a dim, open room. In the distance he could hear the wail of sirens - no, not in the distance...below him? Where exactly did he get dragged off to? All he could remember is that cocky shit aiming Zap at him again, a blue flash of light, then nothing._

"Oh look who's awake! Guys our guest is coming too~" _Jinx cried happily rushing over to Lucian who was tied to the floor. His hands were tied together, the rope leading to one of the pillars that supported the large central clock while his feet were tied apart, leaving his body in an upside down Y shape. His clothes were left piled up in a corner as the Anarchist skipped over, her signature weapons propped against a box to the side as if spectators to the Purifier's humiliation._  
"Sleep well Luci?"

 _It took a moment for Lucian to realize his true situation. In the haze from waking up, he had failed to notice several key things: one, being that his hands and feet were both restrained, leaving him immobilized, and two being that his clothes had been stripped down, leaving him buck naked on the floor for Jinx to see. Upon these recognitions, Lucian roared and pulled against the ropes, desperate to break free from his captor, an idea creeping through the back of his mind about what Jinx had in mind._  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Awh, Little Luci doesn't quite grip his situation here, would you like to explain it to him Pow Pow?"

"Her silence is clearly in protest against your actions Jinxy, maybe you should-"  
"Shut up! You're embarrassing me in front of our guests!" _Jinx rushed over and kicked the rocket launcher to the floor, panting angrily before taking a deep breath. She turned to face Lucian, the sickly smile now back on her face as she picked up her Taser once again from the table_  
"Some people are just so rude, wouldn't you agree?" _Jinx cooed, playing with Zap idly as she walked closer to the Purifier_

 _There she goes, talking to her weapons again. How the girl even managed to set all this up with clearly so many nuts loose in the head failed to grasp Lucian's understanding. Had she really blown up a casino, killing and injuring countless individuals, just to lure him out for capture?_  
"I'd say tasing me in public and bringing me here is pretty rude."  
 _With a grunt, Lucian turned his head away from the Loose Cannon's look, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing any emotion he might ahve to express in this dilemma. Of course, it became increasingly hard to maintain his stoic attitude while she had full view of his toned, dark-skinned body, not to mention his most private of body parts were just laying there for viewing._ (

"Don't pretend you would of coming willingly~" _Jinx replied, so close now that she actually stood right next to him, crouching down so her face was only a foot or so from his own_ "It would of been a lot more messy if I had to fish you out of that bar~" *She grinned, grabbing his jaw firmly and turning it to face her. "Now, lets have a little fun shall we?" _She teased, before claiming his lips, holding his head in place. She took in his exotic taste, the whisky still obvious on his breath as she breathed it in, smiling with satisfaction._

 _Lucian made an attempt to protest, but quickly found himself muffled by Jinx's own mouth. W-was JInx kissing him? His eyes widened as the girl aggressively took ownership of his mouth, pressing tiny, warm lips into his. She smelled of smoke, though under it was laid a slightly intoxicating scent, some sort of perfume. To no avail, the gunslinger tried to break the embrace, unable to overcome her grip due to his currently weakened state._

 _She broke this kiss quickly, giving him a devilish smile before standing up again._ "Maybe you won't be as resistant as I thought you might be~" _Jinx thought aloud, pacing around the purifier as she watched him squirm. Her eyes finally fell on his package, her eyes opening in surprise as she noticed it growing slightly._ "Ooh! Could it be that the man of steel enjoyed our little kiss?" _Jinx teased, leaning down and poking it slightly as she watched Lucian's reaction_

"D-don't touch me there! That's private!" _Lucian barked, a thick layer of shame coating all of his words. Being the loathed man that he was, not to mention his utter commitment to Senna, sexual intercourse rarely found a place in his life. When had been the last time a woman had so much as seen his member? Surely at least a few months. Of course, not that that matters. His quest for his wife, the most important person in the world to him, took precedence over all other emotions, especially lust. Even if some common slut threw herself at him, he had no time for their games, no time for laying them only to have their scantily clad body walk back out the door in the morning. Which is why his frustration only grew as, involuntarily, the flaccid member began to grow erect underneath the Loose Cannon's touch._

"Mhmm~ I think your body is being more honest than you are~" _Jinx smiled, before standing up again, walking over to one of the many boxes in the room and sitting down on it. She began to untie the many laces on her big combat boots, sliding them off slowly to reveal her slender feet, wrapped in her pink fishnet stockings. She quickly threw the boots to the side, pulling the box over to the gunslinger as Jinx sit above him, one of her feet hovering slowly over Lucian's crotch._ "Do you think he'll enjoy this guys?" _She asked, looking over her shoulder towards the weapons. With no response, she shrugged, before moving her foot downwards, pressing and rubbing on his growing cock as she gauged his reaction._

"Am I being...dommed right now? Stop! Now! I-i need to find Senna! I'm m-married Jinx!" _Lucian's mind, bit by bit, was slowly being ripped in two. On one hand, these actions were unacceptable, blasphemous even, to humiliate the slayer of hundreds of ghouls and other evil creatures. What would his reputation be if word of this were to somehow get out, that Lucian had gotten tied up and toyed with by a senseless individual? Instead of fear, the looks on the faces of the masses would be that of laughter, persistent whispers as he walked by. On the other hand, his body detested such resistance, the feeling of her stocking-covered feet rubbing itself on his semi-hard member a pleasant sensation, using the bottom arch of her foot and the skin of his groin to serve as a makeshift hole._ "P-please..." he gasped.

"P-Please?" _Jinx mocked, trying to imitate his gruff voice before laughing_ "Ok, I'll use both of them I guess, seeing as you seem so insistent..." _She moved her other foot down, sandwiching his cock between the two as she began to rub up and down, the smooth fabric running along his entire length as she smiled at him._ "This feels much better doesn't it Luci?"

"That's not what I meant, bitch!" _he spat, before having to bit back a soft groan as the two feet worked up and down his now full-erect member, his body submitting itself to whatever the Loose Cannon had in mind despite his brain's best attempt to fight back. There could be no denying the pleasure brought about by being stroked in between the two soft yet firm feet, the fabric of the stockings only adding onto the enjoyment. All up and down his legs, tingling began to trickle, the sign that Jinx's objective had been completed: his body was complying._

"What did you say to me?" _Jinx asked, her face going deadly serious as she stopped her footjob, standing up and moving up to his face._ "I don't think I like that tone of yours Luci." _She stated coldly, before pressing Zap to his chest and delivering a jolt at point blank. While this blast was on a far lower setting than what she used to knock him out, it was still incredibly painful as she saw him squirm from the jolt._ "That's not a nice way to talk to your Mistress." _She stated with a straight face, before her smile returned. She jumped back on the box, waiting for him to recover before continuing the footjob, moving even faster this time._

 _The third electrical jolt to pass through his body just about made him pass out once again. While being a much less intense shot than before, having it rifled through at point blank into an already fatigued body nearly turned out too much to handle, the gunslinger's body going limp, no longer pulling at the ropes binding him in place._ "Y-you're not my Mistress...Jinx..." _were the only words he could managed before the first moan escaped from inside, at the increasing frequency of her feet rubbing up and down along either side of his cock, still rigid despite the shock._

"Hmm~ we'll see about that..." _She replied, before pushing her feet together firmly, rubbing up and down at a feverous speed to increase the intensity of his moans._ "Are you sure you don't want to just blow a load in between my soft feet? The fabric must feel amazing on your cock~" _She teased, continuing to rub hard and fast as she enjoyed his moans._ "But if you cum, you will be one step closer to admitting that I am now your mistress~"

"You're not going to make me cum..." _That of course, had been a tremendous lie. As those words left his mouth, Lucian could already feel a warmth bubble up in his nether regions, a sensation that had been so long forgotten that upon its initial formation he could not be entirely sure what it meant. With a bellowing moan, Lucian's throbbing cock twitched wildly, shooting thick ropes of cum that splayed over the stockings, an absolutely copious amount that seemed unending, now splattering down onto his bare chest. After his orgasm died down, Lucian laid still, heavily gasping for air as his mind seemed overwhelmed with dopamine, as of every nerve in his body decided to erupt in pleasure._

"Awh, Luci, look at the mess you made..." _Jinx pouted at him, her stockings drenched with the Lightslinger's cum. She quickly removed them, peeling them off her smooth legs and throwing them to the side. She leaned into Lucian as he panted from his climax, capturing his lips again as she placed a hand on his chest, rubbing the evidence of his weakness into his toned body._ "Are you ready to call me Mistress yet Luci?"

 _Perhaps if he surrendered himself to this girl, she would quit humiliating him. At this rate, with the thick member between his legs already beginning to harden again, Jinx would have quite a long time to have her little fun with him. And what was one humiliation now for hours worth?_ "Y-yes, MIstress." _the words almost brought him to vomit on the way out, an image of Senna popping up in his mind, as if to shame him eternally forever considering to utter such things._

"Wow, all it took were my tiny feet to make you into such a submissive little slut? What would your Senna say if she saw you now hmm?" _Jinx grinned maniacally, Straddling his strong waist as her ass squelched onto his own juices. She placed both hands firmly on his chest, looking down into his face as she enjoyed every pained expression. She moved her behind backwards until her ass pressed up against his length. Her small but firm ass wrapped around his shaft, hot dogging it between the cheeks as she gave it a quick rub._ "Hmm, what part of my body should I use to make you cum next hmm? Would you like it to be my ass?" _She giggled_ "Not the hole of course, a dirty slut like yourself isn't good enough to put your cock inside of me~"

"Oh, I'm the dirty -" _Lucian stopped the last word before it ever left his mouth, fearing another blast from Zap. If he was going to make it out of this, there were no two ways about it: the gunslinger would have to play along with Jinx. If that meant forgoing any shred of decency that he had known, then so be it. No more name calling, that would have to be how it was. The feeling of Jinx's ass cheeks gripping the shaft of his prick felt somehow better than her feet, and he could feel the warmth of his crotch pressing against the material of her clothes. Out of frustration towards her teasing, Lucian bucked his hips upwards, sliding along her ass crack, fucking himself between the plump cheeks, the thought of pounding into that tight rosebud of hers too much to handle._

"You seem to like running your mouth, and it appears that despite your protest you're enjoying my ass there..." _Jinxed teased, moving forward so he could no longer thrust between her cheeks_ "Maybe I should keep them as a reward for you..." _She considered, standing up before removing her short skirt and panties, leaving her lower half exposed as her pussy glistened with excitement._ "Let's find a better use for that slutty mouth of yours shall we?" _Jinx winked, before pressing her snatch up against Lucian's face, smothering him as her powerful scent assaulted his nose._

 _Lucian's protest to ending the stimulation to his member promptly cut out as his mouth found itself latched onto Jinx's slit. Teasing with him had, apparently, brought the girl some level of excitement and as such the lips already were dampened with love juices. Her scent was sickly sweet, highly intoxicating and sending his cock into a wild twitch._ S-she smells so good... _he thought to himself as he began to rather enjoy having pussy smashed down onto him like this. Almost eagerly, he pushed his tongue out from between his lips, quickly finding the clit and prodding at the hot button, flicking over it persistently with the wet pink appendage._

"Ahh~ There we go, finally something useful for your mouth to do!" _Jinx moaned slightly, her hands wrapping around the back of Lucian's head as she started grinding against his face, pulling his tongue in deeper as she buried her tight twat into him. It had been a long time since she had last felt something warm inside of her, usually having to resort to the assorted toys that she had instead. The Lightbringer's tongue felt heavenly inside of her, forgetting about the man beneath her for a moment as she used him as no more than a toy to get herself off, not caring if she smothered him of his air as she sought release._

T-this girl is crazy...I've never seen someone so dominant yet desperate at the same time...it must have been a long time since she's felt the touch of a human down here. _And in that moment, his tongue now buried inside the Loose Cannon's aching hole, fucking itself in and out, snaking along the silky walls, Lucian realized that he was being used to take out not just pent up frustration from losing lane, but also a long-running sexual frustration. If he could just indulge her for this, allow him to be used as merely nothing more than a fucktoy for her pleasure, than perhaps he could avoid such events in the future. It was at this point he truly accepted her as Mistress. As such, he purged his tongue deeper into the blazing honey pot, feeling her juices leak out and drench the gunslinger's face. Soon, though, he began to desire a breath of fresh air, as much as burying himself into her snatch became enjoyable._

 _As lucian continued to eat her out a voice cried in the back of her mind._  
"You need to let him breath Jinxy, otherwise you'll damage your pet..."  
 _Her mind too far gone to resist the other personality, she pushed herself off Lucian, allowing him to catch his breath as she panted, waiting a few moments before plunging herself back down onto him. It all felt so amazing! She had imagined time and time again capturing a handsome pet, doing all these things to them that her other friends could never do. Lucian was everything she wanted from the latest member of her collection, tall, handsome and skilled with his tongue. She let out a final moan, her thighs closing around the Purifier as she came, juices flowing into her mouth as she threw her head back in ecstasy_

 _Lucian appreciated the gesture, taking in a few breaths of the fresh night air before being plunged back underneath Jinx. "Mmmf-" were the only noises he could make, having nearly the entire girl's weight thrown down upon his face. Quicker and quicker his pace became, fucking the hole fervently, until he could feel her legs buckle, squeezing down around his face, coupled with a loud long moan. His tongue felt like it was trying to be sucked inside, the velvety walls clamping down hard, flooding his taste buds with the taste of Jinx's pussy juices, which he swallowed with gusto._

 _Jinx collapsed backwards onto Lucian's chest, panting with her own release as she came down from her high. Her mind was still blank for the moment, forgetting her own situation as she lay there blissfully for a minute or two, enjoying the peace of the cool evening. When she finally came round, she remembered her situation, jumping up off of the Lightslinger as she stared down at him, covering her blush quickly._ "N-Not bad Luci, turns out your mouth really is good at something after all." _She smirked, rapidly regaining her composure._ "Now, how should I toy with you next? We can have so much more fun~" _She teased, waiting to see what the Lightslinger would say_

"Y-your ass..." _Lucian muttered, feeling his cheeks burn at the very proposition. The teasing earlier had left him craving the Loose Cannon's rear end, as much as it despised him to admit it. The further this girl went with the torture, the further his sensibilities slipped away, becoming diluted amongst a crashing wave of emotions that had been so foreign to the gunslinger. Lust, desire, greed, they all coursed through his veins._

"Hmmm~ broken so easily are we, 'Lightslinger'? What would your precious Senna say now?" _She smirked, picking up a fairly dirty looking towel to wipe herself down before taking position on his chest again. Her fingers began to draw circles across his pex, her head resting in her other hand as she stared down at Lucian. Her lower half was completely naked while she continued to wear her pink and black bra, her ass slowly moving towards his crotch as she slid her hips slowly backwards._ "What is it you want from my ass again~?"

 _This girl truly wanted to get the most out of him, which he utterly despised. Though, Lucian had to admit, this girl had more wits about her than it seemed. Even if she did have an utterly complete lack of common sense, Jinx knew how to get what she wanted out of someone._ "I-i want to fuck it..." _Lucian groaned, slightly bucking his hips up in anticipation. What had she done to him?_

"I don't think we'll be needing your services anymore Zap, it looks like our latest toy is finally learning his place~" _Jinx hummed, holding the taser close to her ear_  
 _"Less fun for me then, but I guess he's yours now Jinxy"_  
"Awh, thank you Zap! You're so considerate, why don't you play with Pow Pow for a bit, wouldn't you like that dear?"

"Meh, close enough." _Jinx shrugged, before skidding her taser across the floor towards the pink minigun_  
"Now where were we... Oh yeah!" _She lit up, finally shoving her hips back so his cock once again sat between her two cheeks. She smiled deviously, beginning to grind upon it._  
"You wanted me to do this didn't you?"

"P-please!" _Lucian clamped his mouth shut after the words skittered out. How unbecoming of him! W-what would Senna say if she were here to see such things to come out of her husband's mouth? Lucian gritted his teeth, fighting an impossible battle between wanting to fuck Jinx's ass senselessly and breaking free of these damned ropes and putting her down like the dog she was. Unfortunately, the lulls of female seduction were too strong as he began to jerk himself upwards hastily, sliding his shaft in between those two perky cheeks._

"Mhmm~ that pleading look is cute on you Luci, I should keep you like this forever" _Jinx winked at him, pausing to let him thrust desperately between her cheeks, as a hand slowly pushed him back down_ "I guess you're too pathetic to use any of my actual holes yet, but seeing as your tongue did such a good job~" _She paused, before moving her ass up and down slowly, allowing him to thrust again as she picked up pace_ "I guess I can let my wonderful ass let you cum, just as a little reward for my pet~" _She smirked, loving his moans of pleasure as she rubbed his chest, drawing circles and pinching his nipples to test her toy's reaction to extra stimulation_

 _Lucian could feel himself drawing close to a roaring orgasm, a warm sensation beginning to form in his loins. His moans now became involuntary as the Loose Cannon played with his nipples, an area that no female had ventured before, yet still felt rather pleasurable._ "T-those are really sensitive..." _The combination of having his shaft thrust up against her ass and having his sensitive nipples played with tore the gunslinger into a frenzy, tugging and pulling at the ropes that restrained him, a wild urge washing over him to break free and fuck himself into the girl. The teasing persisted, the warm sensation growing and growing as he could feel himself growing closer and closer to the brink._ "I-i'm gonna cum..." he muttered.

"Being brought to orgasm by just my ass? You really are pathetic~!" _Jinx laughed, smiling down at the gunslinger as he writhed against his bonds, thrusting desperately against his bonds. Something about the situation sent jolts of excitement down the Anarchist's spine, the pleasure of breaking someone so sincere bringing her more satisfaction than the chaos she usually caused. Well at least the most recent ones~_ "Let me hear you cry out my name as you cum Luci! Just like you called out hers~, I'm the only mistress you need now!" _Jinx cried, pushing against him harder as she bounced up and down on him, observing his climax hit him_

"JINX!" _the gunslinger gasped as his cock twitched wildly, shooting out thick ropes of his cum all over the girl's ass, an extremely copious amount, splattering itself not only on Jinx's rear but even up onto her back. An intense sensation rippled all up and down his body, a mind-numbing orgasm that left him struggling not to pass out. It had been so long since that last time that his body was nearly too pent up. As the climax slowly subsided, Lucian laid there, panting, now heavily sweating, feeling the cool night air brush against his now-warm skin._ "Jinx..."

"Ah! Look what a mess you've made of me! You should be thankful I had already undressed..." _Jinx pouted, getting up slowly off the Purifier and grabbing the towel again, trying to clean off some of the mess he had made on her back. She liked it when her toys were energetic, and Lucian certainly had a lot of energy to spare. She had a feeling she had gone a long way in breaking him this evening, even if a lot of his actions were fueled by just his own desires after so long rather than submission._ "Looks like that's all we've got time for this evening Luci~! I need to catch some rest so you stay there and stew for a bit. I'll come back and play with you once my early morning destruction is done~" _Jinx gave a parting smile, before covering the lightslinger with a large, dusty sheet, covering all but his face before disappearing from view..._


	10. Ezreal x Veigar (F)

**So before you turn away now, the Veigar in this story is genderbent and so is female. I'm personally a big fan of r63 stuff and so was my partner for this one so I was pretty excited to do it. For some pictures of this, I recomend checking out an artist called Bandlebro as they do a really good r63 Veigar as well as other things. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

 **** **Yuji  
**

* * *

Infiltrating Bandle City was fairly easy for Ezreal, specially with Tristana's aid. Being part of the town's military, she gave him access to a blueprint of its sewer system. Convincing her to do so was the tough part, he was forced to give the yordle information about his quest, which he usually never gave up so easily. He told her about the abandoned mansion sitting inside the city walls and the powerful artifact that laid inside it. Tristana knew the building, but only from a certain distance. It was an old rumor in Bandle City that the manor was haunted, once residence of a powerful but vile witch. Once the explorer told her what would happen if the artifact fell on the wrong hands, Tristana agreed to help him in.  
Their sewer system was surprisingly well built and Ezreal was happy to know that he wouldn't have to swim his way through yordle shit. With the arcane light of his gauntlet lighting the way, he headed towards the tunnel that would lead him to the mansion's well.

Climbing up the stone walls, he broke the wooden planks off the well's opening and found himself on an obviously abandoned garden. Ezreal ducked and sneaked through the dense vegetation towards the residence itself, reaching a window to find it was not locked. Once inside, he immediately noticed how rich and glamorous its interior was, even through all the rubble and dust. He knew that the chances of someone being there with him were probably none, so he kept his guard lower than usual, focusing more in admiring the old architecture and decoration he was so fond of.  
After scouting some abandoned rooms, Ezreal came to the stairs that lead to the second floor and decided to climb them, reaching a door that lead to a large bedroom. Seeing the yordle-sized double bed and several bookshelves around a low desk, he assumed this was the witch's bedroom, the artifact probably stored somewhere in her personal library.  
Excited by the prospect of discovery, Ezreal walked towards the bookshelves and began searching them, his eagerness making him relatively oblivious of his surroundings and of any possible threat.

" _Blast that cursed Witch and her barriers! It should be mine by now, mine!"_ Veigar yelled as she circled the mansion, throwing another spell at the barrier that surrounded it. The Witch that onced lived here may have long left this world, but magic had an annoying habit of persisting. While the ramshackle appearance and rumours were enough to keep all but the most foolhardy and risk taking of yordles away from this place, it was the barrier created by the witch herself that prevented the Master of Evil's entrance. She had spent the past week attempting to break the barricade once she had discovered the artifact inside could accelerate her plans to destroy Bandle City, and cracks were finally starting to show. As powerful a mage as she once was, nothing could stand between Veigar and her goal for too long.

With a final cry, she called down another blast from the sky, aiming it at the weak point she had created in the barrier. With a sound like cracking glass, she saw streaks of energy run around the previously invisible dome surrounding the house, before shattering, the pieces fading into nothing. She laughed, a high pitched cry that echoed across the deserted hill. She was finally in, and there was no-one left to get between her and her prize.

The sudden thunder-like sound immediately startled Ezreal, making him jump away from the shelves and ready his gauntlet for combat. _The sky is clear tonight. This is no storm_. Not sure whether the attack came from the exterior or from inside the manor, Ezreal's first instinct was to arcane-shift through the balcony and get the hell out of this place without looking back. But he was immediately reminded of his objective there as the slight tremor from the thunder shook the furniture and made a heavy metal object fall from atop a bookshelf.  
Looking down at it he could see a large metal box laying on the wooden floor, revealed by the blueish moonlight that crept through the old curtains. His mind was still in conflict, but ultimately had decided to go for what he came for. Practically lunging at it, he picked the small chest, that revealed itself to be pretty heavy and rested it on the wooden desk.

Quickly enough, Ezreal found out that it was locked, his hands hurrying to his pockets and trying to find his lock picking kit. When the explored finally managed to find his equipment, he heard faint footsteps coming and his heart skipped a beat. Fearing for the worse, Ezreal, in a desperate attempt, dropped his picks and charged an arcane bolt from his gauntlet. A concentrated blast of arcane magic was shot straight into the metal lock but it did not open, only pushed the box backwards with the impact. "Shit!", he muttered, charging another bolt, this time a with a little more strength to it. The second, third and fourth attempt were completely useless, and now the footsteps were just outside the room. Once again, Ezreal's heart skipped a beat.

Veigar took no time in rushing her way into the mansion, kicking open the door and crossing the threshold like she owned the place. Assuming the witch was anything like herself, (and that after all, was a big assumption to assume anyone was like the Dark Mage), she assumed that she would of kept her signet ring in her own quarters. While being a very rare and certainly valuable piece of jewelry in its own right, Veigar didn't seek it in order to improve her appearance. The Witch that onced lived here was a powerful Geo-Mage, a master of manipulating the earth and even gravity to a certain degree, and her ring was the source of her power, much like Veigar's staff and gauntlet. With such a powerful weapon, she could surely bring Bandle City to its knees.

She hopped up the steps slowly, pausing as she heard fumbling in the room beyond. " _Some daredevil children, taking bets on who could stay the longest in the haunted mansion?"_ If it was they were certainly brave to stay through all the noise of the barrier breaking. That, or scared out of their minds. She laughed again, drawing closer to the source of the noise and what assumed she assumed to be the bedroom of the former Mage.

Suddenly she heard blasts of energy, and cursing on the other side of the door, causing her to step back slightly and grip her staff. These were certainly no kids. Unsure what to expect behind the door, she prepared her snaring magic, deciding not to just blast whoever had the misfortune of being here at the wrong time. She didn't want to hurt the ring after all, destroying such a powerful artifact would surely cause untold havoc on the nearby area-

Maybe that was a good idea for another day….

For now she grinned, slamming the door open and immediately creating a wall of paralysing energy across the room. She heard a faint grunt, and stepped inside to find a young blonde boy caught in her snare, struggling weakly as his arcane gauntlet glowed brightly in the darkness of the well furnished room. Behind him, a slightly singed and ornate box stood on the table, the markings engraved on it belonging to the former resident of the house.

"My my, the prodigal explorer himself! I don't suppose you came all the way from Piltover to help me search a dusty old room did you?" She laughed slightly, wandering around him as she picked up the box on the table. "Though I must say, you certainly did a good job at it."

As soon as he heard the door bursting open he raised his hand to shoot at the invader, whoever they were, but found himself unable to move, completely stuck in in position, his facial muscles and eyes the only parts of his body he could move. When the dust settled, he managed to see who his attacker were, and recognized her. The Master of Evil, Veigar, who he had seen many times fighting in Summoner's Rift or around the Institute of War.  
"Veigar!", he said, clearly startled by the rapid succession of events that immobilized him. "What are you doing here?!"  
He uselessly fought against his bindings as Veigar approached him, walking through her static field unfazed, a malicious grin on her face. He could only watch as she leisurely came closer and picked up the box, the moonlight and the faint glimmer of his gauntlet reflecting on her curvaceous yordle body.  
"What is going on here? G-gah! Are you letting me down or what?!", he said, still trying to break free.

"Hmm, I see, you do appear to be in a bit of a bind now don't you?" She laughed again, her metal gauntlet tracing over his face as she examined his cute boyish features. "I'm sure I'm here for the same reason that you are, this precious little box. Do you even know what is inside Ezreal?" She asked condescendingly, holding it out in front of him as she watched him continue to struggle. Not waiting for a response, she held the box in her gauntlet, channeling some magical energy as the sound of locks whirled inside before clicking open, revealing a large silver and gold ring inside.  
"Rather tacky for my tastes, but if it works who am I to judge?"

Ezreal suddenly realized the gravity of the situation he was in and calmed down, going for plan B. "Veigar... You know I can't let you walk away with that.", he said, his tone and breathing now a lot calmer, "If you would please just release me and give me back the ring I promise I won't tell anyone at the Institute that you are working on your evil plans again.". _As if she had ever stopped._

"Oh is that so? What makes you think you are in a situation to demand anything from me little Explorer? It seems to me that at this current moment, I have you at my mercy." She grinned, looking at the explorer as she slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, causing a low rumble in the ground beneath them as the magic within it stirred for the first time in half a century.

 _Oh fuck. Not good._  
"Hey now, whoa!", Ezreal blurted out, "No need to do anything we will regret later, Ms. Veigar! I'm sure we can work out a deal." Ezreal's momentary calm disappeared and his face displayed a desperate awkward smile.

"A deal?" She asked curiously, turning to face him once again. "Since you were so kind to help me find this I suppose I will listen to you, what is it that you had in mind?" Her head tilted to the side slightly as she looked up at him, twirling her staff idly in her hand as she waited for his response.

"Uh... Anything really.", seeing that powerful relic around Veigar's finger was getting Ezreal desperate, specially with the whole terrain slightly rumbling around them. "I'll do anything you want me to do, just please, take that ring off. You have no idea how dangerous it can be!".

He was pretty sure she knew exactly how dangerous it could be, but he had to try something, anything.

"Hmm, anything I want huh?" Noticing the rumbling she slipped the ring off for a moment, placing it in the box before putting it into the pocket of her robe. With a quick wave of her gauntlet the barrier was dispelled, allowing Ezreal to move again. Slowly Veigar walked over to a nearby chair, sitting down on it and giving the explorer a devilish smile. "Perhaps if a cute thing like you can please me, I'll consider not using this ring to destroy the City~, unless you'd rather leave that is..." She gestured towards the open door.

As soon as the static field was dispelled, Ezreal fell down on the wooden floor, his muscles sore but at last relieved. He couldn't deny, hearing her proposal actually caught his interest, after all this was not the first time he had laid his eyes on the unnaturally thick yordle. Being somehow familiar with Veigar's figure strolling around the Rift, he had already stared at her curves in several occasions. He remembered how one day he and Ekko were having one of their many discussions about the League's ladies and they came to the conclusion that the little Master of Evil was actually getting hotter over the years.

And now, on his knees and looking up at her, he could confirm it. Those thick thighs, plump ass and heavy breasts were definitely not natural to a yordle. He and his Zaunite friend had come to the conclusion that Veigar might have been using dark magic to enhance her curves, and now the explorer could see she had reached the peak of female perfection, her short stature displaying a delicious abundance of flesh.

So, when he heard the mage asking him to please her, he couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise, the sudden prospect of touching all those dark curves quickly putting his plan of snatching the box from her pocket aside.

"What do you mean… _please you_?", he said, measuring his words so as not to lose this opportunity.

She smiled, staring down at the explorer as his eyes roamed all over her body. She had never cared much for appearances, but she certainly wasn't oblivious to her own beauty, and if the slightly slack jawed expression on Ezreal's face was anything to go by, he certainly wasn't either.

"You certainly seem open to the idea…" She laughed softly, her gauntleted hand beckoning the Explorer closer. "I'm sure a cute little thing such as yourself would love nothing more than to get your hands all over my dark, sexy curves." Veigar winked as her hands undid the fastening on her robes, revealing yet more of her pitch black skin to the explorer, her voluptuous cleavage almost flowing over the top as she removed her hat, allowing long hair to flow forth. Her boots followed slowly, revealing her small yet captivating feet, the mage wiggling her toes idly as they were exposed to the cool air of the room.

"Why don't you come a little closer Explorer, perhaps we can find some new places for you to discover~" She smiled seductively.

Completely hypnotized by the yordle, Ezreal silently moved towards her on his hands and knees, mouth half-opened and eyes glued to her thick body. When he reached her feet, he gulped before carefully touching her calves. He was still suspicious of the mage, her offer being a little too generous for him to believe her. With measured strokes, he started massaging her feet, slowly making his way upwards. He caressed her calves, feeling her smooth dark-purple skin on his touch before reaching her plump thighs. Losing his inhibitions, his hands started groping and kneading her thick legs, feeling every inch of soft flesh she had to offer, his gaze following them and admiring it all.

"Mhmm, that's good~ Do you like my legs little Explorer? Does the smooth skin draw your attention? Almost as if they cast a spell over you?" Veigar laughed, removing her gauntlet as she ran a hand through Ezreal's messy, golden locks, smiling down on him as his own hands roamed her lower body. There was no need for magic though, her body alone was enough to spellbind the Explorer, and Veigar had few concerns about his intentions at this moment as the hand on his head slowly drew him closer.

Pausing for a moment, she allowed him to continuing caressing her legs as she removed her robe, throwing it to the side to reveal herself fully to the the young explorer. Nothing except her tight black lingerie held back her ample bosom from the Explorer's hands and eyes."Hmm, come on now, why don't you show me how much you want this then? If you'll really do anything, strip for me." Veigar commanded, looking down at Ezreal as she rested her head in her hand, smiling as she gestured at him to obey.

When the mage let her robes fall around her, Ezreal became even more dazed. Not even acknowledging her orders, he simply held onto her hips, harshly pushing her onto the wooden chair, and lunged at her cleavage. The teenager buried his head in between her supple breasts and licked away, quickly slobbering the purple valley. He proceeded to plant wet kisses all over her chest, slowly covering its surface with a sheen of his saliva.

Meanwhile his hands felt every inch of that abundant body, roaming from her legs to her breasts, wildly groping them only to rest on her crotch, where his fingers unceremoniously slipped under her laced panties and stroked her nether lips. They nervously but eagerly rubbed along her slit, making an extra pressure whenever he reached her clitoris. Ezreal's uncontrollable lust displayed not only through his unmeasured actions but also through his heavy breathing as he continued on licking and sucking on her still covered chest.

"Oof! Looks like hormones really are a powerful thing after all." Veigar gasped as she was pushed back into the chair by the eager Explorer, his hands and mouth taking advantage of as much of her dark purple skin that he could get too. She could feel a certain amount of arousal building in her too and he continued to caress her, the Mage's shocked expression at his sudden actions turning quickly to a smile as she pet his head encouragingly. Seeing him this excited already, she could only wonder how he would react once these thin pieces of clothing came away, and she didn't want to wait to find out. Pushing Ezreal back slightly, she managed to unhook her bra, tossing it to the side as her large, heavy breasts spilled forth in front of Ezreal.

"Are they as good as you imagined? I doubt you will have any will of your own left after staring at these for two long…" She laughed, letting the explorer take in the whole of her beauty as she moved her hand to trap his own in her panties, encouraging him to go further as she shook her chest provocatively, the mounds of purple flesh jiggling with her swaying and ever deepening breaths.

Being pushed back gave Ezreal the pause he needed to catch his breath and stare at her chest as the yordle undid her bra. When it finally came off of her, all the Explorer could think was how perfectly plump they were. Two heavy bags of milk hanging from her chest, topped by a pair of dark puffy nipples, their beaks already erect and begging for him to suck them.

"Holy shit...", he muttered, his saliva all around his lips. The boy lifted his free hand from her waist and reached for her left breast, groping and kneading the soft flesh in his palm before lifting it and approaching her. He latched her nipple into his eager mouth and started sucking on it. His tongue circled around her puffy areola as he hungrily and clumsily sucked, his will reminding him of a baby being breastfed.

Meanwhile, Veigar's grip on his wrist pushed him onward beneath her lingerie, and so he finally decided to penetrate her. With two fingers, the explored slowly breached her wet lips and hooked, pushing his digits against the ceiling of her tight womanhood. Building a pace, he started moving his arm back and forth, stroking the rugged skin inside of her, forcing more and more lubricants out of her pussy.

And so, with his mouth latched to her milky breast and fingers pushing in and out of her, he pleasured her like a hungry beast, his moans and groans coming out muffled by her teat. The erection constricted in his pants was now throbbing with anticipation, so, on his knees, he scooted his body closer, and found her leg between his. Wasting no time, he started humping her left calf, forcefully rubbing his volume up and down against it, seeking some sort of release.

The Mage's breathing became heavy as Ezreal's inexperienced fondling covered her body. Despite the clumsiness, it had been a long time since Veigar had felt the touch of someone else on her sensitive regions, and the joy of seeing such a cute young teen such as Ezreal completely lost in his own lust and emotions more than made up for it. His fingers were doing a fine job of getting her excited, and her buxom chest that had been aching for so long was finally finding some much needed release from the Explorer. Her attention was soon drawn to the Explorer's own crotch, grinding against her plump thigh as he knelt on top of it, desperately seeking his own release.

"You seem to be in a bit of distress there little Explorer, would you like me to help you?" Veigar smirked, her hands moving down to his pants and slowly unbuckling the belt. As they came loose, she fished his erection out from his underwear, smiling as she held his young cock in her hand, giving it a quick rub as it twitched in excitement. "My my, this must all be a little overwhelming for such a young boy like you. Having a real woman in front of you, one with real curves, one who is holding your little cock in her hand, one that could make you cum whenever she wanted." She teased, continuing to stroke his rock hard cock. She doubted it would take much to drive the boy over the edge, especially when he was already so overwhelmed by her perfect body.

The explorer broke the contact with her teat, letting a strand of spit slowly streaming along its curve. He stared down as she reached for his pants and pushed his hips a little upwards in order to ease her work. Once she was finally done, the yordle pushed his pants down and watched intently as his erection spilled forth, pulsing with eagerness. The boy already sported a manhood larger than the average, specially for someone of his age, but against the yordle-sized mage's gentle touch it felt even bigger, which excited both Champions.

"G-gah.." Ezreal moaned and bit on his lower lip as her tiny grip closed around his girth and slowly stroked him, feeling every throb of his hot, pulsing cock. As she spoke dirty to him, teasing and coaxing even more excitement out of the teenager's hormones, he prayed to any god that they wouldn't let him burst too early. Finding himself now bent over her sitting form, his face leveled with hers, he looked down at her curvaceous body, thick thighs crossed as she played with his erection, breasts swaying slightly with every stroke of her hand.

With his right hand still trapped between Veigar's crotch and the black lingerie, the explorer resumed his work on her womanhood, now using his slick digits to stimulate her clitoris, drawing circles around it and pinching the nub. His other hand held onto the back of the wooden chair behind her for support as he bent over her much smaller figure.

Seeing his face so close to her own, she could hardly help but pull him closer as her lips captured his own, forcing her tongue into her mouth as she continued to pump his large staff. Due to their natural size difference, humans were always better endowed than their yordle counterparts, but she could tell that the young boy was certainly particularly lucky with his. The Mage couldn't help but smile as she imagined how easy it would be for a cute little thing like Ezreal to pick up any girl he wanted if he was a little more confident, but for now the Explorer was all hers, and she planned to take full advantage of his exploration tools.

Breaking the kiss, she stared him straight in the eyes, demanding his full attention as her hand moved down to a crawl, her small fingers moving painfully slowly as they rubbed every inch of his throbbing erection.  
"Are you ready to put this thing to a good use? Or are you already so close that just the thought of pounding my tight yordle pussy is enough to cause your to burst?" She laughed, squeezing his cock extra hard as she kept his eyes locked into her enchanting gaze, demanding an answer as his fingers continued to please her, the sound of their heavy breaths echoing across the deserted room.

When Veigar surprised him with a wet and aggressive kiss, Ezreal's knees trembled and his member pulsed in her grip, he was completely under her thumb, every little piece of him enticed and entranced by the dark mage. Her tongue forcefully invaded his mouth and sucked on his, drawing even more pleasure for the relatively inexperienced teen, he'd never been kissed like that, not even by Lux, and he loved it.

After several moments of having their tongues locked in a lewd embrace, Veigar broke the kiss, leaving the explorer wanting for more, his mouth agape, one small strand of their mixed saliva dropping down to her luscious breasts. The young boy's gaze followed it and he found his gaze hypnotized by both her tits and her playful yellow eyes. This was too much for the inexperienced teenager, who was still going through the end of his puberty, his balls already tightening in a familiar anticipation.

His fingers buried deep inside her soaking snatch and his grip on the wooden chair tightened as the yordle said those words, an image of him fucking her rushing through his mind as he stared at her thick body below him. He should've avoided such imagery, for an unexpected rush of lust washed through his body, quickly bringing the explorer over the edge.

"Veigar, wai-!", he tried to warn her, but just as she finished her provocation, her grip suddenly tightened around his thickness and a voluminous burst of cum spilled from his tip, his white cream being shot directly at her plump breasts. Ropes of his creamy seed followed the first in such a quick succession and volume that left the mage surprised. His cock throbbed madly in her grip as cum gushed from its tip towards her whole chest, soon plastering her whole torso, chest and belly, with a mess of thick cream.

As the last drops dripped down onto her crossed legs, Ezreal stared into the beautiful sight he had just caused, the white contrasting with her dark skin, but immediately regretted not having the strength to hold it in. He was terrified of having disappointed the mage, ready to beg her to give him a second chance.

"Ms. Veigar…", he panted, recovering his breath and now on his knees in front of her. "I'm so… so sorry…" He couldn't formulate a sentence, his mind still spinning, his gaze still stuck on her cum-covered body.

"Hmm, looks like it was too much for you after all…" Veigar pouted, letting go of Ezreal's chin and allowing him to sink to his knees before her, begging febly before her. "And now look, you've made my perfect body all sticky, whatever are we going to do about this now hmm?" She grinned evilly down at the boy, watching him squirm under her gaze, her large, dark breasts still bouncing with her breathing as she calmed herself slightly. Watching him helplessly cum to her body, along with his inexperienced teasing was enough to get her excited, and she wondered what else she could use her toy for now. After all, it's not like the horny teen would do anything other than obey her now….

She lifted her thick hips up slowly, sliding her sticky panties down her legs before hovering them teasingly in front of Ezreal's face, making sure to let him sniff the scent of her excitement before tossing them out of his reach. She stared down at him, still unimpressed as she folder her arms, causing her large orbs to spill over the top as his cum dripped slowly off of them.

"Seeing as you were so rude to cum without my permission, I think you've lost the right to wear any clothes, take them off now!" She commanded. After all, it wasn't fair that she was the only one here who was sitting stark naked. "Once you've done that, get back on your knees. Your pathetic cock is clearly too weak to please me at the moment, so perhaps we can find a better use for that begging mouth of yours in order to sate my lust hmmm?"

Readily obeying her demanding tone, the young explorer hastily stood up and began undressing, quickly discarding all his clothing and going back to his knees as she spread her legs for him. His body was slim but displayed some well-developed muscles, all thanks to his training and, due to his age and some genetics, he had little to none body hair.

Once down there, Ezreal rested both hands between her thick thighs and used his thumbs to slowly part her nether lips, watching as they unfolded with a wet, slick sound. Like a good little pet, he looked up at her as if asking for permission, to which she granted with a lazy wave of her hand. His tongue went for it first, pressing it wide across her slit and lapping it a couple of times, savoring the taste of her warm juices. Once she was dripping wet with his saliva, Ezreal forced his tongue in, penetrating her with he pink muscle and hungrily licking the yordle's insides.

And so the Piltovian went on, putting his mouth to work, eager to taste more and more of her. His tongue alternated between a set of erratic movements, between pushing against her inner walls, licking her labia and flicking against her clit. Hearing her moaning and feeling her breath becoming a slightly heavier, Ezreal looked up to find Veigar with her head thrown back in pleasure, meaning he was doing at least an acceptable job. The boy gathered some courage in that and slowly brought his hands up, passing through her wide hips, her soft waist and reaching her heavy breasts, feeling their weight on his palms, groping them, smearing his hands with his own cum as he kneaded at the soft flesh, all of this while increasing the intensity of the cunnilingus he was so devotedly applying.

It was fortunate for the Explorer at least that talking wasn't the only skill his tongue possessed, and she found herself moaning quietly as it got to work stimulating her tight yordles pussy as she ran her hands through his golden locks, throwing her head back to enjoy the pleasurable sensations as his dexterous tongue dance around her insides.

"Mhmm, you're pretty good at this, are you sure you haven't been practicing on someone? Maybe you should bring her here too next time~" She smiled as his hands once again moved up to her breasts, kneading them softly as he diligently continued his duty, bringing her ever closer to release as her hand applied some light pressure to move him ever closer and deeper into her.

Not that Ezreal needed the encouragement, the horny teen seemed too lost in her snatch and breasts to care about much else right now as Veigar's breathing became more and more erratic, pleasure flowing through her body as her hips began to grind against his face, her hand pulling him closer as her thick thighs pressed against his face, trapping him between her legs as her moans became louder. With a final cry, she threw her head back, her juices squirting and flowing onto the Explorer's face as it was trapped between her legs, coating his face and entering his mouth as she panted heavily, enjoying the pleasure that her pet had so willingly brought her.

"Ahh, that was a much needed relief, you did well pet~" She smirked, rubbing his hair and releasing him from between her thighs. "I wonder however, you managed to bring me to orgasm, so what was it that you wanted in return? I thought you perhaps wanted the ring, but maybe you have something else on your mind? Something to do with the place your tongue so willingly serviced perhaps?"

Ez panted as he backed away from her snatch, his face missing the sensation of her thighs locked around it. His hands rested weakly on her knees as he swallowed her sticky juices and stood up, his erection back up and bobbing right in front of Veigar's bright eyes.

"Ring?", he said, a slight smirk on his face, "What ring?". Bringing one hand down he closed his grip around his girth and began sensually stroking, preparing it for round two. But the explorer wanted a little aid from her before the main course.

"Mhmmm, what Ring indeed…" Veigar smirked, indicating for Ezreal to come up next to her again as her small hand moved his to the side, wrapping her purple digits around his growing erection. "It appears you at least have some Stamina where you lack Endurance my cute little boy, so what is it that you might want from me instead then?" The Mage's hand continued to pump his length slowly, bringing him back to full attention as her piercing yellow eyes looked directly into his flushed face.

The teenager gasped in pleasure as once again Veigar enclosed her grip around him and skillfully stroked his cock. His shit-eating grin quickly gave place to an eager expression as he looked down and watched the slow handjob.

"You know what I want...", he said, biting his lower lip, his gaze pleading like a puppy's. "Don't make me beg, miss. Please..."

Ezreal slowly rocked his hips back and forth, his cock being thrust in her grasp, its head each time closer to poking the mage's luscious lips. One of his hands went down and pulled a strand of Veigar's white hair behind her pointed ear, stopping to caress her cheek, but without the courage to grab her nape and pull her head onto his cock. He knew who was in control and he was completely fine with it, enjoying being under the thumb of such a powerful and imposing woman.

"I certainly could make you beg for it, I think you'd look cute on your knees pleading for me to please you...!" She laughed, "Well I know it, seeing as you have been doing it already!" With this last taunt, she leaned her head forwards, taking his sizeable cock between her small lips and began sucking slowly on the tip, letting her tongue swirl around the head as her hand held it in place. She stared up at him, smirking as she payed attention to his reactions and moving her tongue over places that gave the cutest cries from the Explorer. She could still taste the cum from his previous release, the slightly salty taste of his fluids that had so willingly flowed forth from him before. She would have to be careful, she didn't want the horny teen to burst again so soon, his cock had other holes to explore before he was done this evening…

Vegiar began to pick up the pace, her usual dirty talking replaced by a dominating gaze as her mouth worked over his length, the large rod finding it difficult to get too far in the Mage's petite mouth as her plump lips tightly squeezed around it, bringing forth moans from Ezreal. Just because he mouth took up the large load of the work, didn't mean her hands were idle as they continued to pleasure the Explorer. One rubbed his staff up and down, spreading her warm saliva over it as her tongue lapped at the tip. The other moved down to his balls, kneading and squeezing them softly as if to prepare the next load that would, in time, burst forth from Ezreal.

"Oh fuck..!", Ezreal moaned as she worked on his shaft, her wet lips sealed around his girth, tongue swirling against his pulsing head. When she brought her hand up and started fondling his balls, his knees trembled and he almost collapsed, but his hands came forth and he held both sides of her head. The yordle giggled with the surprise, the sound muffled by the Piltovian's thick cock as he almost unconsciously started rocking his hips back and forth, forcing inch after inch into the mage's tight little mouth.

Soon enough this began coaxing gagging sounds from her, adding even more obscenity to the whole scene. Enticed by her gagging and the mess of spit that was starting to drip from her chin, Ezreal gathered his will and boldly thrust his hips forward, this time penetrating her throat with the head of his cock. He held it there as her petite mouth struggled to accommodate five inches of his manhood. After the initial rush of pleasure, Ezreal noticed her coughing and her tiny hands pushing his lap away from her face, a distressed look laying across her face as she swallowed more cock than she could take.

The explorer gulped in regret and immediately let go of her head, backing away from her and scared to death of the punishment he would suffer for going so far... "Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Ms. Veigar, I got carried away!", he apologized, hands together in a begging gesture, his erection pulsing and dripping with her spit. Veigar frowned at him, but she soon had a perverse grin across her face.

"Hmm, a little too eager are we?" She smirked, pushing the explorer back off her and onto his knees again. "You know I was glad to see you raring for more, but after a little stunt like that…" She pouted, before knocking him to the floor, Ezreal landing flat on his back as the powerful Mage stood above him, his large dick sticking up into the air as he stared up at Veigar's curvey body from below. Her plump thighs, her voluptuous breasts, and her dripping pussy all hovering above Ezreal as her legs stood either side of his waist.

"You should know that I'm in control here, I set the pace, and I get to choose what to do with this, my new plaything~" She indicated to his erection, giving it a quick squeeze before positioning herself over it, rubbing the head along her fold as she moaned slightly.  
"Mhmm, I wonder if this thing will even fit all the way inside of me? I'm sure it will feel amazing for me once it's all in, but for you little one…" She laughed, the tip slowly squeezing inside as an incredible tightness clasped down on the Explorer's cock, causing his body to shudder as it entered Veigar's tight yordle pussy. "I imagine the tightness will be almost too much for you to bear!" With another laugh, she continued to lower herself onto it, each inch feeling agonisingly slow for Ezreal as it was consumed by the vice like grip of her nethers, not stopping until she was finally sitting onto of him, her large breasts jiggling with each heavy breath as his cock bulged inside of her. The yordle giving a sultry smirk as she examined Ezreal's expression.

Forcefully thrown onto the hard wooden floor, Ezreal helplessly laid back as he watched Veigar climbing upon him and mounting his waist. He tried sitting up, pushing his body with his arms, but when her pussy enclosed around his tip the sensation made all his body tremble with pleasure, a loud moan being ripped from his throat by her inhuman tightness.

So he fell back on the floor, defeated and with no other option but to lay back and take it. The mage moaned and sometimes groaned in discomfort for every inch of cock she took into her yordle pussy. The size difference was proving to be an obstacle, her walls taking too long to accommodate his length, but after a few tries, he was finally buried deep inside her, head thrown back and hands gripping onto her meaty thighs.

"You're... you're too tight..!", he mumbled between moans, waves of lust flowing through his system as Veigar started moving on top of him. He was too thick for her, his girth not allowing her to ride him on her own accord. But after a few minutes slowly pumping on top of him, Veigar's juices started dripping down onto his crotch and her insides finally stretched enough for her to properly fuck him. With a lewd smile on her face, the yordle began riding with gusto, her plump ass slapping lightly against his lap. But she was only starting to have some fun.

"F-fuck!", the young explorer groaned, his hands now holding her waist for dear life, unsuccessfully trying to slow her down as he closed his eyes and took everything she had to offer.

It was hard for her at first, but now she had begun to adapt to his enormous size, she could start to enjoy and milk Ezreal for all he was worth. Her hungry snatch pulled and squeezed down on him, her body grinding on top of his own as her luscious curves jiggled and bounced before him.  
"You must be in paradise right now little Explorer mhm?" She smirked, loving his pained expression as he tried feebly to stop her furious pace. "Having such a beautiful and thick woman ridding you, using you like a toy, and seeing so much flesh bouncing around in front of you, it's almost too much isn't it?" Veigar laughed as she continued to tease him. She wanted to make sure she enjoyed this, it had been a while, and she wanted to make this last.

She alternated between slow powerful strokes, and rapid shaking, each technique stimulating different areas as she found herself groaning, enjoying every second of the young boy's cock inside of her as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Before too long, she leaned over, pressing her lips against his own as her large breasts pillowed out on his chest, dominating his mouth as she continued to fuck him. "Make sure you don't cum before me Explorer, I want to climax as your hot seed pours deep inside of me, by tight yordle pussy squeezing every last drop out of you. You understand?" She questioned, looking at him firmly as her hips continued to move like a piston.

"Yes ma'am!", Ezreal gasped between heavy breaths. It was true, he was in paradise, the yordle's voluptuous curves were all he could ask for, and the seventeen-year-old found himself loving every order she gave him, every dominating slap of her hips against him, pinning him to the ground and slamming him against the hard floor.

When she leaned back into their passionate kiss, Ezreal couldn't help but to embrace her, arms crossing behind her back and pulling her into his body, her milky breasts and belly pressed against his toned torso, both bodies covered by a thin layer of sweat. With the yordle's smaller body pressed tight against his, the Piltovian found set his feet on the floor and started thrusting upwards with shaky and erratic movements, but enough to make Veigar yelp in surprise, following with a playful giggle.

Ezreal was lost in her gaze as she broke the kiss to laugh, her pace not faltering making her whole body jiggle. Her lively yellow eyes, the luscious lips she used so well to command and suck him into submission drawn him in. One of his hands shot upwards, fingers grabbing at her white hair as he pulled her in and stuck his tongue inside her mouth, the other went down to her ass, desperately groping her left ass-cheek, feeling all its flesh against his palm. "You're... too good... for me...", he said, or at least tried to say, lost between their heavy kissing and her ass-slapping, blue eyes half-closed, drifting into paradise.

"Mhmm, you're not too bad yourself, maybe I should just keep you…" She muttered, enjoying his roaming hands across her body as she could feel him slipping away. She smiled, this is how she liked her plaything to be, hot, horny and completely at her mercy. It was a good thing she had gotten so worked up too, because she could feel another orgasm approaching, the feeling of a hard cock inside of her for the first time in a long time enough to want to make her burst as she picked up her pace to the fastest rate, desperate to make the Explorer cum as her flesh jiggled around all over the place. Her moans reverberated through Ezreal's mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck, panting heavily as she felt their combined climax approaching.

With a final gasp, she slammed her ass down hard onto his waist, shoving his large cock as deep as it would go inside of her as she felt the Explorer's endurance finally give out, his cum painting her walls as they both moaned out loudly. Veigar's own orgasm hit her like a truck, a mixture of their juices flowing down her thighs and onto Ezreal's waist as they panted heavily, the yordle collapsing onto of him as she enjoyed the glow of her release.  
"Ahaaa, Pretty good for a teen like you, I bet you must be exhausted…" She smirked, drawing circles on his pex as she watched him drift in and out of his blissful trance.

The mage's moans went louder and louder, some echoing through the abandoned room and some muffled by his mouth, their kissing becoming sloppier, being reduced to their tongues wildly licking at each other. Both the explorer's hands griped tightly on her ass as she grinded against him, her walls pulsing madly against his thick cock. The sounds she made and the aggressive rhythm of her riding signaled she was also reaching release, exciting the young boy even more.

Then with a strong thrust of her ample hips, the yordle milked Ezreal of his orgasm, his balls pulsing and shooting his second load of the night deep inside her throbbing snatch. Her juices also flowed down, adding to the mixture and soon she was filled to the brim with cum, the white cream swishing warmly inside her as she kept on riding, her tight walls milking the teenager's thick cock. When her pace slowed down to a stop she finally ceased fucking him, laying down on her new toy, dark breasts pillowing against his chest as she nibbled his lower lip, watching his blissful gaze, eyes closing as he was drifting to sleep. And soon enough he was, drifting off as he felt her soft ass against his palms, his own cum leaking down his cock and grazing against his sack.

When the explorer finally awoke, he was alone in the room, laying naked on the floor, his limp cock and crotch covered with a dried mixture of juices, a pungent smell of sex filling the abandoned place. Letting the memories flow back, he immediately jumped up and went for the desk, only to find that neither the metal chest nor the ring were there.

Facepalming in shame, Ezreal sat down on the chair where Veigar had sucked him off before dressing up and heading out of the mansion. He would have to get the ring back from her now, and hopefully he would get something else along this mission. He smiled to himself as he descended back into the sewers that led out of the city, already anticipating their next encounter.


	11. Ahri x Malzahar (F) x Kayle

**Hey Guys! Damn I really haven't posted on here in a while. In all honesty? I thought that no-one was really reading my work, though to my surprise when I came back there were a ton of reviews and follows that I could never even have imagined! I feel kinda bad neglecting you guys if you have been waiting for me to post some more, so I really hope that I can give you something you enjoy!**

 **So, I kinda want to get back into posting on here, but I have really bad motivation to do stuff by myself. I have been spending a tonne of time RPing Via discord instead actually, good fun, plenty of nice communities especially for League related stuff. If any of my readers wanted to add me on Discord to suggest ideas or even RP themselves I can try and get to you if I have the time. Honestly I wouldn't mind people coming to me for story requests, having someone talking to me and messaging me just casually to talk would keep me motivated to actually get stories out and put them on here. I would also love to make a big compendium of Hypnosis/mind control related stories for League as that is one of my biggest kinks (as you will see below), but yeah, if you want to add me my Discord tag is TobiKohai#0948 so feel free to PM me here or hit me up over there and I'll try and be responsive.**

 **Below is a rather long RP I did involving Ahri, Female Malzahar and Kayle. Was one of my favourites I've done in a while so I really hope you enjoy it, anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get on with it~**

* * *

Ahri sighed as she opened the room to her dorm, plopping down a pile of papers on the table. "Fucking homework..." she muttered, shaking her head. The worst thing was, it was all easy homework. She was confident that she could easily succeed the next tests as the units were easy, but there was just so much work... She needed to find someone to do her work for her. She could seduce any male, but could she really trust any of them? She needed someone academically gifted, and that's when her eyes wandered to her roommate's side of the room. It was neat, orderly, and most importantly adorned with many ribbons. Ahri grinned as she got a devious idea, waiting for her dormmate (who she hadn't spoken to for the quarter they had been together) to arrive.

Malzahar walked slowly through the hallways, the hood on her dark purple hoodie pulled up over her head as her hands remained glued into her pockets, a thick, matching purple scarf covering her face as she continued to walk through the corridors, hoping that her boisterous and noisy room mate was at some society rather than back in her room first. She wasn't exactly shy, she had confidence where it counted after all. Her academic scores were through the roof, and she studied hard every day, especially about History and Magic, both of which she was incredibly skilled at even if she kept the true nature of her void born powers hidden from most students. As she approached her room and opened it, she noticed Ahri already there, her side of the room covered in make up and strewn clothes, Malzahar letting out a sigh as she slowly walked over to her corner, trying not to make eye condact with her slutty room mate before lying down on her bed and slowly picking up one of her books

As Malzahar sat down, Ahri walked over next to her, looking over the mage's shoulder in order to try to start a conversation. After all, her charm magic was primarily undeveloped, and therefore needed him to be aroused for it to be effective. "So, whatcha reading?" She asked, already anticipating the long and boring title of the book she was reading. Ahri was wearing her classic Academy attire, her sweater pulled down a bit further than usual to show the top of her ample bust.

"It is an important book on Shuriman History, most noticeably about the period between 780BC to 730BC around the time of the first ascension rituals..." She began to explain, not looking up from the book as she grunted in a little in frustration, Ahri usually getting on her nerves due to how loud, lazy and most importantly, slutty she was. Malzahar was pretty sure she had walked in on half the boys in their year naked with her at some point or another, trading favours or whatever for her body, and it was only the first quarter. She had to admit the woman certainly had all the right assets for it, the mage having taken a few sneaky glances while she had changed before, but had kept herself reserved, knowing she had powerful magic of her own she could use if she wasn't careful "Basically its something that wouldn't interest someone like you, so why don't you go back to clubbing or whatever it is you do on a Friday hmm?"

"Who said it wouldn't interest someone like me? Sure, I'm mainly a social person, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good book or two." She replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed so she could read and not get in her way, finding what she could read fascinating, missing out on a few sentences per page as Malzahar read and flipped the pages faster than she could manage, but she still got some stuff down. "I don't really go to clubs too often. If I fuck someone, it's for entertainment because they're an airhead and it's fun to turn them into a drooling mess or it's for a favor." She explained, unsure of if those words would help her case or not.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure most of the people you fuck are little more than airheads by the time you're done with them. I've heard that some of them had to skip school for a few days after your more... rough sessions..." She sighed, breaking away from the book for a moment to stare at Ahri with an almost deadpan expression, noticing that she had pulled her top down even lower than normal and making her sigh a little, Malzahar quickly returning to the book with a blush as she took a deep breath, turning the page quickly to continue. "Besides, I thought you didn't like History, Shurima isn't even till 3rd year but its a personal interest of mine, I took you more for a sort of living in the moment sorta girl anyway."

"Gah, most of them don't have much to lose anyway. At least the ones that go in that deep..." she chuckled, noticing Malzahar's attention hovering over her for a bit, grinning as her attention returned to the book. "I don't like history as a subject in school. Hell, I hate almost everything in school. Reading about it in your free time is different. I'm willing to bet they gloss over the ascension of Xerath and Renekton going insane, if they even touch on it." She stated, at least having some knowledge about the subject.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, looking back at Ahri as she drew her attention away from the book after all, tilting her head to the side as the scarf covering her face even fell down a little, revealing a little more of her face "So you actually were reading over my shoulder after all? I guess I would say I am actually impressed, for someone who acts the way you do I was almost predicting that you wouldn't be able to read at all.." She chuckled a little, examining those cute, whisker like markings on her face as Malzahar smiled a little herself, adjusting on her bed so she was no longer lying down but instead sitting while facing slightly towards Ahri

"Are you trying to call me dumb?" She said with a stern tone, looking serious for a second before leaning back and laughing, showing she wasn't offended at all. "Common misconception. Sexual activity doesn't make me dumb. If anything, it lets me learn more about psychology in general..." She began letting out her pheromones in the room, starting out very subtly, placing a soft hand on Malzahar's clothed thigh. "Now come on, let's keep reading. This is getting exciting!" She exclaimed.

She bit her lip as she said that statement, tempted to make a witty remark about thinking of Ahri as as big an airhead as the guys that walked out of here in the mornings, but quickly decided against it, the smell of her perfume and her naturally seductive body starting to distract her as she bet her lip, turning back around again to allow Ahri to read over her shoulder as she tried to gently nudge that hand off her tigh, her blush growing again as she pulled up the scarf to cover it. "Well f-fine, just don't distract me too much, and try and keep up! I'm not going to wait too long to flip the page..."

"Okay, that's fine... go as fast as you want..." She smiled, letting her nudge her hand off, wanting to appear respectful and not invasive. She would continue gradually letting pheromones into the air, her tails shifting behind her, letting Malzahar ferment a bit before she made any further advances, pointing out certain interesting points in the book every once in a while with her hot breath on the Shuriman's ear.

As she continued to read, she tried to block out the increasing feeling of arousal that was starting to build up in her body. She had always kept her distance from Ahri in the past, the girl always giving off plenty of warning signs that made her think twice about actually going close to her, now that they were in such a casual setting however, she couldn't help but breathe in that thick perfume, feeling the heat of her breath against her skin as she herself began to turn pages less quickly, reading the same line over and over again as she began to lose the battle, gripping her knuckles as her responses to the key points even started to become a little muddled

"Is something wrong?" She asked with mock concern, pressing into Malzahar's back, her breasts squishing against her. "If you want, we can take a break... you must've had a tough day today..." She said in a soothing and persuasive tone, rubbing her shoulders. "If you want to relax, that's fine. Actually, I'd highly recommend it~" She giggled.

"I ahh..." She was cut off as she felt Ahri's breasts pushing into her back, the soft, volupteous feeling highly distracting as her voice seemed to sing song through the air, the history book closing as she felt herself falling back slowly, resting against Ahri as her delicate hands rubbed the Shuriman girl's shoulders, more of her tanned skin revealed beneath her outfit as she almsot closed her eyes, embarassment burning before she suddenly jumped up "IJustNeedToGoToTheBathroomQuickBeRightBack!" She suddenly shouted in one slurred statement, blushing heavily as she ducked into the rooms ensuite and closed the door behind her, not locking it as she drew herself to the sink, running the cold water as she pulled down the hood and scarf, revealing her rarely seen face and long black hair as she tried to calm herself down with the cold water

Ahri snickered to herself as Malzahar left, tempted to follow her but decided to let her try to figure herself out, laying down on Malzahar's bed with a yawn, pulling her sweater down more so her black, lacy bra was in view, letting her skirt ride up her curves a bit to give a small glimpse of her panties. If Malzahar wasn't entranced by her form when she was done in the bathroom, a simple charm would do~

She was almost 10 minutes in the bathroom, Malzahar taking that long to just make the blush disapear from her tanned cheeks. The Shuriman used to heat from where she came from, but certainly not this kind of it as she took a deep breath and slowly walked out of the bathroom, turning to face Ahri and freezing in place. Malzahar had forgotten to put her scarf and hood back up, her cute face revealed as her draw dropped, almost drooling at her partially naked form as she gulped, folding her arms across her own modest chest and trying to look serious. "Um...Ahri! That's not your bed! You can't just... um... your Uniform is all untidy! Please... u-use your own bed!"

"O-oh, it is? I-I'm sorry... I guess it's a little short of me, heh..." She smiled, standing up and straightening out her uniform, purposely using the one from last year so when she got off Malzahar's bed, her panty-clad ass was in full view, her skirt doing virtually nothing to hide it. "My new one's in the wash... hopefully it isn't too much of a problem..." She sighed, walking over sensually to her bed, leaning forward and keeping her ass in Malzahar's view as she seemingly checked her phone.

She bit her lip as she couldn't stop her eyes from following Ahri's ass across the room, the mage figiting on the spot as she tried to move over to her own bed, eyes locked on delicious pale flesh, hidden beneath those panties as she felt her own starting to get a little warm again. "It's ahh... f-fine, if your current one is in the wash then maybe you should just get another spare one for this situation in future..." She tried to sound reasonable, her logical statement sounding a little strange given the fact that she didn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away

"That seems a bit excessive. After all, it's just you and me in here, right? It can be our little secret~" She giggled, giving her ass a teasing shake. "I'm sure you don't mind, right? I mean, you're probably straight anyway, so in that case you wouldn't like women, and we'd be fine~" She teased, seeing if she could bring Malzahar down without using her charms, releasing more pheromones into the air, the room now taking on a tinge of pink.

"Y-Yes I'm straight! It doesn't really matter if you wear skimpy clothing in here, it's not like I need to look or stare or anything..." She blushed, watching that perfectly round ass shake before running her hand between her legs a second, realising what she had done before quickly tearing her eyes away and jumping back onto her bed, trying to burry herself in her book as the words started to look like heirogylphics, the sweet smell in the air coupled with the mental picture of her ass in her mind making it impossible to concentrate, especially with her looking up over the book to actually look at the real thing every 30 seconds

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be here..." She offered, browsing through her social media sites, waiting for Malzahar to inevitably cave in as she idly scrolled, her ass still available for glancing whenever the mage chose to, the pheromones making it look larger and more luscious each time she looked back, further tempting her as her mind began leaking some of her thoughts.

"You ahh... has your ass... always been that big...?" She suddenly found herself blurting out, imediatly regretting saying it as a bright red blush crossed her face, her stutter quickly returning as she found herself staring at those huge cheeks under her skirt, her own legs rubbing together a little as sht tried to salvage the situation. "I mean... n-not that you're fat or anything! It must just be the clothes or someting, you did say there were far too small after all! It even looks good on you! For a girl anway, I'm straight afer all aha..." She trailed off, rambling a little and sounding less and less convincing about her sexuality by the second

"As far as I'm concerned, my ass has always been the same size, yes..." She taunted, amused that she was finally smarter than Malzahar, at least for the time being. "Oh, I'm aware of my body type. I do have to deal with being called overweight occasionally, but the general consensus is that I'm perfectly proportional, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, experimentally spanking it. "And the best thing about being straight is that you can stare as long as you want, and it's not bad because we're the same gender~ Hehe~"

"Yeah... s-stare as long as I want, we're the same gender after all..." She replied, finding it oh so hard to look away now, especially with how it bounced with the large spank she gave it, her body becoming hot and horny as she stared, despite her clear protests in her voice. Her ass really did look nice, she had never really seen a girl as sexy as Ahri before, she was jealous, how could anyone resist her? Sure her ass looked so incredibly big right now thanks to the unknown pheremones, but as far as she was concerned she looked perfect. "Ahh... you're not overweight, you look perfect..."

"Oh, how sweet of you~" She smiled, swaying her ass softly for Malzahar, giggling at her dazed expression. "It's funny... you were aware of me going around, fucking everyone, taking 'favors' in exchange. And yet, here you are! Falling into the exact same trap!" She chuckled, firing a charm carelessly back towards Malzahar. "Well, looks like you're locked into the same deal. I toy with you a bit and you do whatever I say. Okay?~"

She was a little dazed before, but as the charm hit her Malzahar's mind just seemed to pop, a goofy smile covering her face as she dropped her book imediatly, walking forward from her bed and slowly walking over to Ahri, her body floating on a cloud of pleasure as she nodded, unable to percieve anything other than Ahri while charmed "Yes please... toy with me... I'll do anything you say Ahri..." She giggled, the girlish sound the first genuinely girly or even happy noise Ahri had seen Malzahar make since she had got here, even that vacant, dazed smile was the only one she had ever since on her face as the magic and her beauty claimed her(edited)

"How about you start playing with that needy pussy of yours, huh? Just reach a hand into your robes and begin to jill yourself. I need your needs sated so I can go on to mine..." She swayed her plump rear in a figure 8, the pair of them still clothed, yet Malzahar already a mindless mess. "And remember... since you're straight, there's no reason to stop staring at my ass~"

"I'm straight... no reason to stop staring... must... play with myself..." She groaned, the interlectual power house of the room certainly in no state to be doing any real thinking at the moment as she pushed her robes to the side, the rather childish lilac panties beneath quickly moved to the side to allow her fingers access, Malzahar's lower lips already puffy with arousal as she traced her digits over them, rubbing her clit and moaning before starting to teaseher own entrance, the Shuriman pratically drooling as she stood infront of Ahri idly fingering herself as if she was alone

Ahri shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her only in a thong that hardly covered the rest of her ass, showing a teasingly high amount of rear but not the entire thing, knowing the tease would make the Shuriman even more desperate. "You really do seem to like my ass, don't you? Maybe I'll charm you more than once. You're cute, you know~" She giggled, giving a momentous offer as she often gave no commitment to anyone, filled with one-time flings.

"Your whole body is so beautiful... you're ass just seems to... draw my attention Ahri..." She replied, wanting to see more of it as she whined a little, her fingers seeming to speed up as they danced in and out of her sex, desperately trying to simulate the feeling she got from just staring at Ahri's beautifully curvy body, shuddering and blushing at the beautiful girl's own compliment as she moaned "Ahh... charm more than once...? I can hardly be that cute... when staying in a room with someone as beautiful as... mfff... you..."

Admittedly, Ahri loved being worshipped and having her ego stroked, a grin appearing on her face as she continued moving her ass, hooking her thong with a finger and slowly pulling it down, sighing as it slid down to her feet. Now her soaked slit was visible along with her cute asshole, orifices that would entice any man into thrusting. For now, it served as fuel for Malzahar's fervent masturbation, Ahri getting aroused from the whole situation but not acting on it to keep up her act of authority. "Let's play a game. Each time you cum your obedience to me doubles, and each orgasm will feel better than the next. We'll see how long you'll last~"

"Y-Yes Ahri... obedience doubles... orgasm feels better... mfffff!" She groaned, suddenly feeling her fingers driving her over the edge at the sight of her completely bare ass for the first time, the Fox's perfect slit actually wet to what Malzahar assumed were her own actions made her suddenly so horny that she came in her clothes, her pussy quivering as a thick stream of girl cum caked her panties, Malzahar moaning as she fell to her knees, back arched as she drooled down her top, panting for air as the first orgasm of many doubled her obedience to Ahri already

"Now, don't take those clothes off. When you're done, you're gonna realize how much of a naughty girl you've been. It'll be up to you whether it was worth it or not." She smiled, turning around and sitting on the bed, spreading her legs. "How about you come get on my lap? And remember, don't stop stroking~" She teased, pulling whatever wraps were still around her face off so its entirety was revealed. "Aw, you're so cute... if you keep this up, I might even let you touch my breasts... you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She couldn't help but obey, the compulsion flooding her obedient mind as she continued to rub her palm between her legs, her panties a swamp of the jucies from her climax as she walked over to Ahri, clambering on her lap so she was facing towards her, still panting and groaning as she grinded against her hand, the sigh of her ass fading as she instead looked into the beautiful face of Ahri, her blush deep as she tried to control her moans "Your breasts look just as amazing as your ass Ahri... I really want too... touch... t-thank you for... ahh... calling me cute... I am embarassed of my face so I keep it hidden..."

"You shouldn't be... it looks great..." She replied, actually feeling a bit guilty hearing about what Malzahar was saying. "For now on, you will never wear those wraps again, y'hear?" She commanded, casting a minor spell on Malzahar to remove some of the blemishes and imperfections in her face, making her look cleaner and more beautiful without actually changing her face's structure. She still intended to make Malzahar do her homework, but she didn't need to be rude or malicious about it. And, as a bit of a reward for being such a good girl, Ahri pulled her sweater off to reveal her ample bust, held by a black, lacy bra.

"Ahh... thank you for saying again... I won't wear the wraps Ahri..." She replied, biting her lip and suddenly letting out a small gasp, the feeling of that small transforming spell washing over her body causing her to tingle as her hand continued to rub her slit, the free hand simply lying limply at her side before she saw Ahri pull off her top. It was beautiful, her breasts were almost as divine as her ass was, and that was without her even removing her bra, the perky nipples hidden beneath as Malzahar began to drool a little, her own chest put to shame by the sheer size and beauty of Ahri's own "Ahh... you look... so beautiful... your breasts... mfff..."

"Enjoy yourself, kid..." She grinned, pushing Malzahar's face into her breasts, letting her become enveloped in a world of soft flesh as she leaned backwards, leaving the nerdy Shuriman on top. She rolled up the back of Malzahar's shirt, beginning to softly rub at her tanned back soothingly, assuring her there were no negative feelings and no rush to their endeavors. "I'd give you larger breasts, but that simply wouldn't make you yourself anymore..."

"Ahh whatever you say Ahri! Yours are so... mfff... big and soft... I feel like I'm melting..." She groaned, kssing and licking at any part of exposed flesh was there, the bra still barely containing their plump roundness as the academic ace turned airhead moaned ontop, humping Ahri's thigh as she kised and breathed in her scent. It was just a temporary effect of course, though right now Malzahar wouldn't pass any test unless it was on how beautiful Ahri was, and even then only if the answer required her to masturbate heavily to the though, the tanned Shuriman hardly noticing or caring as she began to be stripped, humping against her new Mistress as she panted in heat

She pulled Malzahar's robes up, keeping her panties on, slightly annoyed that everything had to come off in one piece but in the end it didn't really matter. Her hands returned to Malzahar's back, massaging it, making her feel safe in the fox's grasp as she rubbed out all of the pains and stress in her back. Every time you're with me, you'll feel completely calm. Your stress will vanish, your mind will become clearer, and you'll get slightly aroused. Not enough to distract you from your studies but enough for me to act on." She grinned at the commands she was giving, letting the needy Malzahar hump her leg and taste her bust.

She hardly protested to being stripped bare, her body shivering a little as she was left in just the simple pair of pale lilac underwear she kept on underneath her dark purple shuriman robes, the attire unusual for most, but something that she did to try and protect her natural lack of self confidence. Such fears however were far from her mind as she continued to rub herself against her breasts, her mind starting to feel slightly more relaxed and calm, the tensions from before melting away at Ahri's words as she let out a long sigh, her hand while frantic before was now sensually fingering her tight snatch, only removing itself for a second so that Ahri could removed her clothes before returning as she was laid down in the bed again

"That's right, nice and slow... there's now rush..." She smiled, moving her hands through Malzahar's hair, letting the charm and pheromones along with her new commands slowly sink in, deciding that an approach equivalent to letting her marinate would be the most effective in the long run, especially if they didn't need to be anywhere. "From now on, my breasts will act as an anti-thought chamber. Whenever your face is in them, voluntary or not, you will be unable to think anything complex without your head hurting. Your thoughts would probably already be lost like this, but just in case~"

"I ahh... anti... thought chambe...?" Malzahar looked up slightly vacantly, those large, comfortable breasts squishing around her face, pressing against her and making her much more slender frame shudder. She was right, it really was getting harder to think as she rubbed her face between Ahri's breasts, the mage almost feeling like her very thoughts were being sucked out of her ears and into the large breasts herself, the sensation only making her even more horny as her back arched and she let out a long groan "It's... really hard to think... w-what were we... reading again...?"

Judging by how difficult it was for her to process the thought, it seemed to be working, Ahri reaching down to sate some of her own building arousal by gripping Malzahar's pert ass, rubbing it as the Shuriman got closer and closer to cumming, waiting for her to spill and stain her panties even further. "Oh, we were just reading on how to do some of my homework... You offered to do it for me, remember? Because you'd do anything for me?" She asked, hoping her muddled mind would give in to her trick.

"Huh..? You're homework...? I don't... mfff... really remember..." She continued to frown in confusion, her puzzled face softening to the growing number of groans and pants as her body reached near to its first climax, her soft body feeling incredibly tense and warm, especially as Ahri groped her perky little ass, Malzahar's panties a pool of her own excitement as she stared into the Fox's plump breasts and beautiful face. "B-But if you say I did then that makes sense... I can't really... think of much... uh... I'll do anything for you though Ahri..." She smile, giving up on trying to think of a protest, it hurt to much to try and do something like that, better to just relax a little and go with what Ahri said instead...

"It's okay... It's my job to remember, okay? I'll do all the heavy thinking for you, all you have to do is be a drone and do work when I say... doesn't it sound nice, being mindless? Not having to worry about anything? Man, I wish I were you..." She chuckled, massaging Malzahar's butt. "Aw... that makes me so happy, knowing that you'll do anything for me... And when I'm happy, that makes me want to pleasure you more..." She smiled, feeling a bit guilty about taking over the mage like this.

"Sound nice...? I guess it... does... not having to think and just work... worry is bad..." She tried to muse in response, letting out a sigh as she relaxed again, nuzzling close to her chest and kissing it softly, sucking on the pale skin as her malleable mind was filled with new ideas by Ahri, Malzahar too lost in lust and magic to even really realised what she was saying herself as she continued to finger herself throughly, each word almost accompanied by a sharp moan as she nodded again, ready to do anything Ahri said if it all felt just as good as this did...

"Now cum. Stain your filthy panties as you do." She commanded, pulling Malzahar's face tightly into her cleavage, burying it between her fleshy mounds as she waited for her to cum. Ahri eyed the stack of papers, thinking on how best to get Malz to do it, both keeping her in line and intelligent enough to work. She noticed her soaked panties, grinning as she got an idea. "For now on, whenever you smell my panties, you'll be suddenly obedient and pleasantly aroused. I know you'll be a good girl and work, but this makes it more fun. And, when you finish, I'll let you wear them on your face~" She smiled, snapping her fingers to break Malzahar out of her trance, gesturing towards the papers. "Now do you want to do my papers?" She asked, twirling her panties around on her finger.

Almost on command, Malzahar came hard, her fingers suddenly clenching inside of her as she made a massive mess in her panties, the mage still only wearing them and a bra as the light lilac became a much darker shade as it was soaked in her excitement, fingers only slowly pulling from her aching snatch as she kissed Ahri's chest, eventually pulling herself up as her mind began to clear, her body resetting a little as she lay there in a trance, the sound of snapping fingers breaking it as she looked up startled.

"Huh!? Ahri? I ahh... what the... your papers...? Aren't they..." She paused, the protests drying up as a strange smell reached her lips, Ahri noticeably naked with her panties swinging around one finger, Malzahar seeming to stare blankly at them for a moment before slowly getting up. "I mean... sure I'll do you Papers Ahri... anything for you..." She groaned, her thighs still rubbing together slowly as she sat at the Fox's desk and began to look through the first math paper...

"That's good. Now, Ahri's gonna let you off the leash for a little bit. If you start thinking on your own too much though, the panties will come back, and although that sounds nice, I'll be disappointed. And do you really want me disappointed?" She asked, knowing the answer was clearly "no". "And remember, the faster you work, the more time you have for pleasure~" She encouraged her, sitting on the bed and looking expectantly, letting Malzahar use the desk for all the work she would need to do, the fox's tails swishing in anticipation.

"Um... n-no I don't want to dissappoint you..." She replied, quickly moving onto the papers that were at hand. It was relatively simple stuff, Malzahar actually sharing many of Ahri's classes and so was able to remember most of the proofs and answers that she had done for her own work, the fact that it was being written in Malzahar's handwriting something that neither of them seemed to think about as she moved from Math to the Sciences, History and even Geography, Malzahar working for a whole hour and a half on all of the papers, the work that would no doubt have taken the lazy fox closer to 4 given her own work ethic. While she had considered why she was doing it at one point, the lustful charm had overcome her intial relucatance, and once she had gotten into the zone Malzahar found herself doing it out of instinct, the only sign of slowing coming down as she approached the end of the Geography report. "This feels wierd... I don't know why I just did all this for you..."

Ahri would deal with the handwriting later, putting a hand on Malzahar's shoulder. "Well, you wanted to please me, right? That, or you wanted to please yourself with what I offered..." Just then, she put the panties over Malz's head, making sure the damp spot laid right over her nose, every breath she would take tainted with her scent. "Ah... Such a good girl... Since you did such an excellent job, I'll throw in something else for free..." She lowered Malzahar's dripping panties, beginning to lap at her slit, moaning softly as the juices filled her mouth.

[Part 2]

It was another long day of study for Malzahar, her lesson finishing prompty as she quickly headed out of class, eager to simply head back to her room and study before her classmates caught up to her. She was usually reclusive, Malzahar only really ever warming up to her roommate, and even that was recent and beyond her control, the luscious Fox Ahri proving to be far too impulsive for Malzahar to ignore, especially when the pair of them were alone.

No, it wasn't her usual shyness that was speeding her out of the classroom today. In a small accident involving her experiment in chemisty, Malzahar had stained acid over Kayle's shoes, the punk like "Death Angel" having taken it rather more personally than Malzahar would like, the death glare she was given feeling like it had far more sincerity too it than it had any right too, and not wanting to find out what she would once they were alone, she wanted to get out of here as soon as-

"Oi Malz? Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" A voice cried out behind her, Malzahar freezing before a firm hand gripped her shoulder, slamming her back against a locker as she winced in pain, turned to face Kayle as she flicked her long blonde hair from her face, the golden skinned girl having a look that could kill alone as her strong hand held her firmly against the school lockers

Ahri had noticed that Malzahar had not been back at the normal time she always was, and also noticing that she had not sent any notice, and was already skeptical. She headed off to the location of her last class of the day, Chemistry, only to find an angered Kayle over her mage. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, giving the angel a scornful look, waiting expectantly for her to come up with some sort of response, hands on her hips as she waited for the band member's defense.

"Huh? Oi stay out of this one Fox, this punk ruined my best pair of boots! You think I'm just gonna let her get away with that shit?" She growled, raising her left foot slowly and showing the distinctive hole in the front of the leather, the acid having melted away and ruinied most of that part of the boot as the Angel's deep red and black socks could be seen inside, Kayle clearly furious as she let go of her grip on Malzahar's chest and instead gripped her by the arm, smiling at Ahri almost sinisterly. "As such, I think young Malzahar here agreed to be our bands next roady! Its the least she can do to repay us..." She smiled, a few of the other band members could be seen in the crowd behind as the clubs started to head off to their after school activities

"Leave! All of you!" Ahri exclaimed, waiting for the crowd to disperse before advancing on Kayle. "Unfortunately, you're dealing with one of my possessions here, and I simply cannot abide by that. By causing conflicts with my pet, you're causing conflicts with me." She stated, grabbing hold of Kayle's shoulder, turning her to face her. "You have three seconds to leave. If you don't, I'll deal with you accordingly." She said in an icy voice.

"Huh? And what the hell you think you're going to do Fox? You ain't the only person who knows how to use magic around here, and I ain't some little meat headed jock that you can twirl around with those tails of yours, so how about you leave before you get hurt huh?" She snarled, suddenly dropping Malzahar to the ground and clenching her fists, a rising heat filling the area as the students around quickly dispersed, Kayle staring Ahri down as the deep orange fire began to envelop her fists, Kayle cracking her knuckles as she looked serious about punching her right across the face.

Ahri saw Kayle preparing to strike, the vixen knowing that combat was both barbaric and illegal on school grounds, vouching for her preferred alternative, seduction. "Are you sure about that, honey? I have a better alternative." She stated, launching a charm point-blank at Kayle, letting the angel fall forward into her arms as she started a passionate kiss on the lips with Kayle, sure that the trademark brain-numbing charm would've filled her mind with a pleasant pink fog by now.

Kayle tried to charge forwards before she suddenly felt herself hit by that heavy charm magic, the stun of simply having the magic hit her catching the angel of guard as she stumpled forwards, landing in Ahri's arms just as the fire around her dispelled itself, the tall, gold skinned woman embraced by the softness of Ahri's embrace. "I awah... this magic... c-charm..?" Kayle tried to grit her teeth before those soft lips pressed against her own, the lead singer shuddering as she felt that potent magic start to run through her body, the heavy mist running through her mind as she felt herself relaxing despite what her mind did to protest

"So fucking weak... just like everyone else..." She muttered, reaching a hand down into Kayle's pants and beginning to tease her pussy right off the bat, knowing that she could probably leave right now but felt and urge to stimulate the golden angel and take control of her as well, thinking of all the embarassing things she could to do her to get revenge. "Yes it is, and from what I'm seeing, this magic charm has already taken over your mind..."

"I ahh... n-no... you can't of... I won't give in to such a... s-stupid... ahhh... m-magic..." She grunted, Kayle's Angelic heritage offering her only a little magic resistance as she felt those delicate fingers suddenly rubbing against the tight leather of her pants, Kayle's feet struggling to grip onto the floor as she atempted to stand upright, angry at how powerful Ahri's magic felt coursing through her body, at how horny she was starting to feel as the hormones rocked through her body, lower lips starting to become puffy as she bit her lip, her hands lightly gripping Ahri's shoulders to push away as her honeyed voice ran through her mind, teasing her further as she couldn't help but let out a soft groan. "G-Get your hands off me you… mfffff… s-slut…"

"It looks as if we've engaged in a sex battle. Even though you might be resisting my charm, you're still losing. Show me what you got before I fire another one of these fuckers to your face." She stated in amusement, being relentless with her fingering, seeing if Kayle would make any advances back, although quite doubtful of it at this point as she seemed as if she was approaching 'mindless slut' status already...

"I don't want to do an ahhh... s-sex battle you Slut! This is... ahhh... f-fuck off!" She tried to protest, her hands going to push Ahri off instead sinking into her heavy breasts, Kayle finding herself squeezing almost instinctively as her eyes looked down at them, causing her to gulp a little as her golden cheeks flushed with embarassment, the punk rocker clearly not used to being in this sort of situation as those fingers still slowly teased between her legs, Kayle only just about building up the resistance to take her hand off of one of those pale, heavy mounds and moving it lower to try and pry the Fox's hand away

Ahri's open hand grabbed Kayle's moving one gently and urged it back upwards, knowing the angel would be unable to muster the motivation to move it back down, ensnared in her trap of lust. "Well, it looks like you lose. Shame." She said flatly, fingering the angel's pussy and letting her fingers become stained with her juices, the fox working on taking her sweater off to give the entranced Kayle a better view as Malzahar watched the spectacle, absentmindedly playing with her pussy as Ahri took over someone else.

"S-Stop with your m-mind games... it ahh... doesn't even... feel... goood..." She groaned with the last words, the tight, black leather pants the golden skinned angel wore were no doubt drenched with arousal, the fabric storing the moisture in rather firmly and only letting Ahri's fingers feel the arousal beneath, Kayle's engorged pussy lips pressing almost visibly against the dark fabric as she shook her head again, Ahri forcing her to take a hold of her breasts as her hands were knocked away for only a short period of time, revealing those large and heavy melons to Kayle's views, her eyes growing wide as her jaw dropped, drool clearly forming as she found herself staring at those pale breasts.

"Sure it doesn't feel good... Act as tough as you want, the result will be the same no matter what..." She sighed, Ahri pulling Kayle's pants down to reveal her pussy, lapping at it to drink up all the juices she had created, her breasts out in the open for her to ogle as the fox began eating her out, her pheromones thick in the air now and bound to charm anyone that would walk into the vicinity almost instantly.

"I ahh... s-stop... don't just... awah... y-your breast... how the fuck did they get so big..." She gasped, suddenly feeling her tight pants pulled down to her knees, the lack of panties beneath quickly exposed as Ahri swiftly moved to her knees, her mouth planting itself against her lower lips as she felt that dexterous and skilled tongue start to lap across her golden folds, the vulva puffy and aroused as her hard clit poked out as well, a small trail of drool running down her chin and dropping onto her own large, perky breasts, stil lrestrained in the leather top as she found herself moaning again, the powerful smell of her pheremones in the air making her feel dizzy, even her own magic resist failing as Malzahar in the corner was pratically in an even worse state than the blonde angel herself...

Ahri had ate out people hundreds of times before and therefore knew the perfect technique, able to drive the angel crazy as she hit all the right spots, cupping Kayle's ass checks with her soft hands and squeezing, letting her scent sink into the singer's mind and clear out any complex thoughts she might've had. "Pleasure in, thoughts out..." She said wistfully, knowing the angel had nothing to do now but submit and become a pet for Ahri to use however she wished, nothing but a cumslut after she was done with her.

"I ahh... p-pleasure in... thoughts out... n-no! Ahh... fuck it feels so good..." She moaned, repeating the words almost instinctively as she arched her back, her hands instantly going to Ahri's hair and running her fingers through it, trying to pull her in closer as she let out a long sigh, her hips rubbing back against the Fox's lips as she almost begged for more, her toned ass pressing back into her fingers as she let out another moan, biting her lip as she found herself staring down at Ahri's beautiful face again. "Ahh... pleasure in... thoughts out... pleasure in... thoughts out..." She gasped, her mind becoming slowly ever more empty as she gave into the pleasure, a small smile growing on her face as she relaxed again

"Good girl... You're just like how I like my victims: mindless... Now, how about you cum on three, okay dear?" She asked. "One, two..." She paused, lapping furiously at the angel's cunt, wanting to make her wait for a while as retaliation for targeting her prized Malzahar, even stopping and standing up to press her breasts against Kayle's arm, gently stroking and whispering directly into her ear: "Never touch Malzahar again or you'll never be able to feel sexual pleasure again, okay?" Before kissing her on the cheek, finally whispering "Three" and letting her cum all over her hand and the ground.

Kayle's mind was rapidly emptying with the growing pleasure that built up in her form, Ahri ever so expertly drawing the angel to the edge as she was panting and gasping on the spot, feeling that mouth and then her fingers rapidly tease her snatch, her juices making a huge mess down her thighs as she gulped, feeling heavy breasts pressing into her side as her own nipples stood out hard against her top, Kayle nodding rapidly with her commands as she moaned "Y-Yes... please... I'll never touch Malzahar again... just let me... ahhhh f-fuckkk!" She gasped as Ahri finally gave the command, the strong, tall angel quickly turned to nothing more than a panting, moaning slut as she fell to her knees, only losely supported by Ahri as her eyes rolled up into her head, any thought splashing out of her sex as she shuddered on the spot, drooling as she was reduced into one more of Ahri's sluts

"Good girl... excellent job..." She whispered into Kayle's ear, continuing to lightly stimulate her pussy to keep the angel's mind open. "From now on, wherever you walk, you will wear this collar." She took out the collar in question with "Ahri's Pet" written in fancy calligraphy, fastening it around her neck. "If you try to remove it, you will cum wherever you are and yell my name at the top of your lungs, the distraction preventing you from taking it off. And of course, no one else can remove the collar, otherwise you'll be forced to put it on them instead, right?" She giggled at the game she had created, thinking now of how to play with Kayle.

"I ahhh... wear the collar... yes... whatever you say Ahri..." Kayle managed to weakly respond, still leaning heavily against Ahri as her body attempted to recover from the intense stimulation that had just rocked through her body, her fingers clenching in the air as she took in a deep breath, Ahri able to easily fasten the collar that surprisingly didn't even look too out of place on her leather rocker outfit, even if the meaning of such a collar was far more than just a fashion statement, the fancy writing shown to only those that close, and of course known to the two of them as well...


	12. Updates and Lux

Ok guys! So I just checked the amount of views these stories have gotten since I've been gone, and I've got to admit I'm astounded. That many? Like over 100,000 views? I never expected so many! I'm afraid I don't really upload here all that often anymore, but for those of you who like my work I just wanted to put out a little update about where I publish these days! For all of my future work, where I take requests, comissions and even do picture captions and edits, head over to my tumblr! Had to space out the link so it doesn't get filtered here, but if you fail to find it even with this just search meltingmindsshiftingbodies as the tumblr name and I should come up! Or add me on Discord and I can send you a link TobiKohai#0948

Link: : / / meltingmindsshiftingbodies . tumblr

Also because I don't want to be a tease, check out one of the stories I posted on there!

Lux sighed as she attempted to go through the heavy books and papers for her exam at the end of the week, the requirements for getting in to some of the top end magic universities seemingly having increased overnight, and every time she checked the work outstanding more and more just seemed to appear! Did they really expect anyone to have the time to do all of this? Sure she was a budding mage, but not even she could make time appear out of nowhere! Growling, she eventually found herself throwing the book to the floor, letting out a small grunt of anger as she headed over to the small kitchenette in her room opening the door to the freezer before looking for a tub of icecream, only to realise that the strawberry swirl had already long since vanished to the previous few nights of frustration.

Lux was visibly angry at this point, her eyes starting to glow brightly as the magic within her body burned, the Mage just seconds away from blasting the damn box of plastic to hell, that was until her new brightly shining form revealed a small tub in the corner, Lux's eyes widening as she quickly pushed herself forwards, grabbing at the small box as she leaned deeper into the freezer, her white-socked feet on their tips as she grabbed it and quickly pulled it into the open, a small squeal of glee as she looked it over.

"Huh? Busty Bubblegum flavour? Guaranteed for 24 hours of stress free fun? Ew… guess this was that free sample thing they were handing out at the enchantment stall. Wasn't this supposed to do something?" She muttered, something about her remembering that the effects were meant to be temporary, so it couldn't be all that bad. All that mattered at the moment was that it was sweet, frozen goodness, and with a small giggle she ran over to her couch and flopped on it, starting to happily munch on the pink ice cream, turning the TV to whatever low maintence drama happened to be on as she tried to forget the days of studying she still had ahead of her.

Surprisingly, it became all too easy to do, the show wasn't particularly compelling, but combined by the sense of relaxation lying down on her couch, wearing little more than a pair of tight blue short shorts, an oversized t-shirt and just a small pair of white socks, eating the ice-cream slowly, it felt like everything was just slowing down. The slow pace of the characters and plot on screen, the slow melting of ice-cream in her mouth, even her slower breathing seemed to create an air of relaxation. Half a tub down after the first episode? It wasn't really that big a portion, but it just felt so nice to eat it, and as she did so she was finding it hard to remember why she had started in the first place. It just felt so right, but she knew that she couldn't stay here all day, and pausing the service she got up and placed the ice cream back in the freezer, heading back over to the desk as she began to pull on those tight shorts a little bit.

Had they always been this tight? She was certain they hadn't been, her ass seemed to be pushing a little bit out the top and her hips straining the waste line, was she getting fat? The ice cream binges really didn't help, but she was certain that with enough exercise it wouldn't happen this quickly right? Her top seemed to be riding up a little bit too, she was certain it was a size or two larger, why was her stomach starting to show? Her chest felt rather tingly too, though for what reason she couldn't even begin to guess, for some reason the thoughts about why this was going on seemed like a pain to dwell on.

With a slightly more hefty squishing of flesh than usual, Lux sat back down at her desk, picking up one of her books and trying to make her way back to where she had left off. It was slow going, the incantations for this particular batch of spells seeming to merge into one another as she realised she kept re-reading the same line, the blonde slapping her cheeks a little to focus, but becoming momentarily distracted by how well her tits jiggle at the motion. Had they gotten bigger? She knew she was a b-cup, but these looked certainly a lot more like Cs? They never jiggled this much either! She knew she wasn't wearing a bra, but still… focus! Going back to the page again, she managed to make a few more notes, her handwriting a bit more squiggly than her normal perfect cursive, Lux starting to slowly but surely get back into the swing (and jiggle) of things before the opening sounds of the show she was watching before sprung to life again, the blonde jumping in shock as she quickly turned around to face it.

"Damn auto-pause! You're not helping me study much you know Mr TV!" She exclaimed, talking to the box like it was a person, the strangeness and silliness of doing so making the blonde mage giggle a little bit as she smiled. "Now you better turn off or I'm going to get-" She paused as an important plotpoint unveiled itself on the scene, her eyes going wide as that large ass flopped straight back down on the sofa, her hands reaching out and surprisingly finding the Busty Bubblegum ice cream already there and waiting, Lux starting to dig in once again as she flopped back down on the coach to enjoy another heavy sitting.

Three episodes later and the ice cream was gone, Lux giggling to herself at the most innate trivial things that flashed up on screen as her tits jiggled and bounced, the blonde softly rubbing her new, curvaceous body as the scene continued to drivel on. Her shorts had snapped slightly, button flow off leaving them mainly undone on her plump, face crushing thighs, her ass spilling out the top as her cute pink panties were on full display, puffy lips dripping beneath the surface and pushing against fabric as her impossibly smooth, pale skin glistened in a mixture of sweat and her own drool. Her top had risen up to practical a tube top as her jiggly double ds swung with ever little motion, sending waves of pleasure through her body as the show finally drew to a close, Lux whining as she looked down at the tub and frowned, that negative expression only crossing her face for a second before that bubbly, bimbo like smile plastered it again.

"Heh… woowie, I musta spent so much time eating ice cream and stuff I totally forgot I had to finish that studying! Betta get too that before it gets too late!" She giggled, bouncing back over to the desk as she looked around for her notes, just finding paper and books as she frowned a little bit. "Huh? Where did all my stuff go? These things just have stupid squiggles on them! Where are like.. All the words and stuff?" She asked, not realising that in her dumbed down and bimbofied state she couldn't even read anymore, her simple mind looking for a solution as she grabbed her small wand, intent on using it to find her notes, but as she looked at it, she found it was hard to remember what she even used it for, Lux staring at the small staff as she fell back down upon her sofa.

"Use this to study right? Like… uhh… ohh…" As she tried to think about what to do, her hand already brought the tip of the wand down to her sex, a slow motion rubbing it against her swollen vulva as she began to pleasure her aching sex, Lux not quite realising just how horny she was as she began to grind and hump against the magical object, her other hand groping her fat tits as her eyes rolled up just a little, tongue hanging out and dribbling over her buxom chest, squeezing hard as she let out panting groans of pleasure. Eventually working out how to move it past the fabric of her panties, it wasn't long before that glowing stick was thrusting in and out of the blonde's sex, her large ass grinding against plush upholstery as she groaned out in lust, pounding it harder and faster as the stress and worry of exams faded completely from her mind, knowing that only this pleasure mattered as her body shuddered and drew towards a conclusion.

And then it hit her, a final flash of light as she accidentally triggered her staff within her sopping cunt, an explosion of light magic filling her body and making her scream out in absolute pleasure, her body shuddering as she drove herself well over the edge, cumming hard as she sprayed her sweet love juices all over her couch and coffee table beyond. As her breaths and pants filled the room, busty body slumped over the arm of the chair, she heard a knocking at the door, the concerned voice of her next door neighbour calling inside, asking her if she was alright. She could even hear the sound of the spare key jingling in the lock as she began to rub her cunt eagerly, wondering if Ezreal would be kind enough to use her slutty ass next for a true twenty four hours of stress free fun…


End file.
